Broken
by Ulquiswifey
Summary: Ulquiorra finds himself staring death in the face once he has been cast out of the Espada. Alone, and severly wounded in the world of the living, Ulquiorra reserves himself to an imminent death but a familiar Shinigami rescues him from his fate.
1. Broken

A significant amount of blood trailed behind the maimed Espada as he stumbled through the unknowns of the world of the living. His body was beginning to fail him, and his regenerative powers had run short. There were too many slashes, cuts, broken bones, and gashes for him to attend to all at once. The broken man hadn't the slightest idea where he was going anyways, but when he was put in that fatal situation, his only endeavor was to survive. His legs began to quiver and he was brought to both knees as he huffed in frustration. _Damnit, I can't move my body._

Ulquiorra began to feel his dull eyes become heavy from exhaustion, and the fresh sheet of snow that spread over the ground and the dead trees were now perceived as colorful blurs. Maybe this was the end. He never imagined he would be replaced. How could he have lost his rank as the 4th Espada, and what exactly did he have to live for now anyways? His purpose was to serve Aizen, now Aizen wanted him dead.

Perhaps dying was the best and only thing he could do.

The pale-man let his arms clumsily crumble underneath his body as he fell face-first into a heap of snow. The chilled fluff bit his face as he slipped further into a deep sleep, but he couldn't resist the inevitable. He was going to die, alone.

...

Ulquiorra felt his body being encompassed in a plush-like material. He weakly lifted his slender arms, but a heavy comforter kept them pinned by his sides. Something soft cupped his weary head as he struggled to open his eyes. Blurred at first, a plain room came into sight.

"Where am I?" Ulquiorra quietly croaked and slowly brought a hand to his shoulder. He noticed some fresh rapping in numerous parts of his body. For an instant he had forgotten what had happened to him in the first place, then he felt momentarily felt nauseas when he did recall. An aching pain reverberated in his arm as he attempted to sit up; he still didn't possess that kind of energy, so he let the soft mattress take in his body. He frantically let his eyes dart around the room. There where shelves with numerous books, a desk, a chair-. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction.

This was certainly the residence of a human. Only a few moments had passed before he heard loud footsteps followed by light footsteps.

"Brother, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Yuzu inquired in a concerned, sweet tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a lot of studying to do, so please don't disturb me for the rest of the night." Ichigo called over his shoulder.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He was in _his _house. But why? The door solemnly creeked open as the red-head hesisitantly peeked inside the chilly room.

"You're awake?" Ichigo quietly asked.

Ulquiorra's lifeless eyes shifted to the Soul Reaper and he sneered in disgust. He would have preferred to die on the cold street then to be some charity case to a Shinigami. Ichigo waved his hand at the dazed Arrancar attempting to get his attention.

"Here, I brought this for you." Ichigo leant over beside the bed and handed the wounded man a small cup of tea. "It's already cold outside, so I thought this would be refreshing."

Ulquiorra's stare hardened at the gesture as he refused the cup. If he was some sort of prisoner, then he wasn't going to be a cooperative one, that's for sure. "Why did you bring me here?"

Ichigo's frown deepened. He wasn't really sure. But one thing he did know was that it would have been impossible to just leave him in the condition he found him in. It was pitiful, and strange to witness an individual so powerful at such a low point. Ichigo avoided the question and sat the full cup on the oak side table and sighed.

"What happened?"

Ulquiorra remained silent.

"There were gashes and cuts all over your body. Your left arm had a compound fracture, and your right ankle suffered a complete dislocation which seemed like you tried to alieve on your own. How did you go on like that? What happened to you?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and let his slowly chest rise as he inhaled. The series of questions were extremely irritating, and at the moment he only wanted to sleep. He held in a moan as he rolled on his side, away from Ichigo and closed his eyes.

Ichigo ran an anxious hand through his hair as he plopped in a roller chair near his desk. He began to dig around in a rucksack for some miscellaneous paperwork, but glanced over at the pale-man one more time before he began his homework. Ichigo decided it would be in both of their best interests if he left him alone for a while, he supposed being rescued by the enemy could be a little much to take in all at once.

Perhaps if Ulquiorra was allowed to sleep a little longer, then he would be more willing to talk. Kisukue had already loaned Ichigo one of his latest gigai versions, and he was sure he would pay for that later, but something told him he may need it for the fallen enemy. Only Aizen could have hurt him like this.

"Damn. What a way to start the week." Ichigo whispered to himself as he dug around aimlessly for a pencil.

During the course of his homework, Ichigo consistently let his eyes wander back to the seemingly sleeping Arrancar. He seemed pained, and the troubled teenager wished he could do more to help, but Ulquiorra was so unwilling. Ichigo chewed on the tip of his pen wondering what to do with him while he went to school the next day.

"I guess I will skip school tomorrow." Ichigo mumbled aloud.

"Talking to yourself?" Ulquiorra called out.

Ichigo's posture shot up at the voice. "Um. Yeah, I suppose I was." he was slightly surprised that Ulquiorra decided to actually speak to him. Maybe they were making progress. Ulquiorra began to shift uncomfortably in the blankets as he tried to set up. Ichigo instantly rushed over to help the process and placed a hand over his back.

A low growl bubbled in Ulquiorra's throat. _What right does he think he has by touching me?_ Ichigo got the hint and quickly stepped back. Even in a severely wounded state, Ulquiorra was extremely daunting and he didn't desire to set him off.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo assured.

Ichigo speedily darted out of the room and took the cold cup of tea with him. Ulquiorra tried to peer out the door and see where he was going, but the red-head slammed it shut on his way out.

"Damn." the immediate urge he had was to jump out the window. Ulquiorra reluctantly bent his ankle back and forth to get an idea of how bad his broken leg was. If he was in his released state, he could fix it in a matter of seconds, but he was too physically and mentally drained to even consider that.

It appeared that he had been healed by some kido-his deep wounds were mended together and were tightly wrapped with soft, inviting cotton. He juggled some thoughts in his head, and concluded that Kisuke was the only competant human in this world responsible for that, or possibly that tangerine-haired woman. Regardless, he wouldn't get very far in his current condition so he crossed his arms and let his eyes scan the room in detail.

Tiny traces of other spiritual pressures lingered in the room. Ulquiorra rattled around all the spiritual pressures he was familiar with and quickly identified two as Renji Abari and Rukia Kuchiki. It slightly disturbed him that several Shinigami were hanging around him while he was unconscious; if he was found by the wrong person then his situation could be much, much worse. He supposed at least.

Ulquiorra recalled that when he was slipping into unconsciousness that he only wanted to be dead because he no longer had a purpose; it sickened him to think that his only reason to sustain life was to serve Aizen. He deserved freedom too. Right?

"Hey." Ichigo felt like he was going to try this again. "Here's some tea." Ulquiorra lightly shook his head and held his arm out. Ichigo carefully transferred the cup over and watched with ease as Ulquiorra sipped it.

A low roar was heard as Ichigo pulled a roller-chair to the bed-side. He had a cup in his hand for himself and sighed after he took a longer sip.

"What's up?" the voice seemed much more cheerful, as if he were talking to an old friend. Ulquiorra assumed that he was probably practicing the way he would approach him the second time. Making tea didn't take fifteen minutes.

Ulquiorra's expression became blank. So now he was just trying to spark a leisure-like conversation to get him to talk about what really happened.

"Come on. This won't work if you're just quiet the whole time. Is anything bothering you?" Ichigo motioned at his wounded leg which was poked out from the blankets.

"Yes, you." Ichigo appeared slightly astonished, but soon anger flushed over his body in a massive wave and he wanted to tell him to go to hell, and that he shouldn't have saved him in the first place. But, Ichigo had earlier promised himself that he wouldn't lose his temper, and he knew from the start that this was going to be a difficult task.

"Don't think I'm enjoying this." Ichigo couldn't help but have some anger seep through his reply.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Ulquiorra's fists started to clench and some of the comforter was enraveled in his tightening grasp.

"Well I just can't stand to see someone suffering." the corners of Ulquiorra's thin lips twitched as he fought a smile. Was Ichigo really serious? It gave most people pleasure to watch their enemy suffer a slow, painful death, so what made this Shinigami any different?

Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he figured out the answer. Ichigo's face turned alert, thinking the pale-man was in some sort of pain.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ulquiorra shrugged away from the touch and shot another hateful look at the teenager. "Nothing, I forgot that you were human is all." a smile enlarged on Ichigo's face at the comment.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Ulquiorra didn't reply, he could tell that Ichigo was trying to veer away from conversating about human emotions. That would only lead to a never-ending debate, and at the moment, Ichigo had little patience to deal with something like that.

"It's pretty late, so I'm sure my sisters are asleep." Ichigo quietly opened the door to where only a low creek was audible. Ulquiorra listened carefully and couldn't hear Ichigo's footsteps; it was a little strange that he was sneaking around in his own house, but Ulquiorra couldn't even fathom what would happen if one of Ichigo's sisters saw him.

A thought followed. "Wait. I'm not in a gigai."Ulquiorra ran a pale hand through his shaggy raven hair and sighed-what a situation he was in. He wondered if Aizen and all the other Espada thought he was dead. Aizen's power was immense, and if it weren't for his regenerative powers, he wouldn't have lasted more than a few minutes in the heat of that battle. He shook his head trying to wash away the thoughts. For an instant, he wished Ichigo was with him because at least the company kept his thoughts from straying. He felt like he had failed Aizen somehow, and the feeling was horrendous.

Countless scenarios played through his head and he analyzed in each one how Aizen might have been displeased by his actions. He couldn't come up with an answer, which was odd, he always knew the answers. He brought a face to his palm and sighed, he couldn't let Ichigo see him like this, it would only give the teenager more questions to ask. He let his head rest against the wall and closed his eyes, at least sleeping would take his mind of things for a little while.

"I brought what was left from dinner." Ichigo barged in right before Ulquiorra was verging on the luxury of sleep. The red-head sat the full plate beside Ulquiorra and settled in the roller chair across from the bed. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes shifted to the plate and intently examined the food. It looked nothing like the rubbish that was served in Heuco Mundo, this actually appeared edible. Ulquiorra recalled only eating the questionable food to sustain life; he most certainly never took pleasure out of eating. That was a human trait. He slowly grasped the chopsticks and brought some to his mouth; he lightly chewed and noticed that Ichigo was staring.

"What?" a low grumble formed in his throat. He at least wanted to eat in piece. Ichigo quickly diverted his gaze and tilted his head down at his own food.

"Nothing." Ulquiorra got a panicked look in his face "What's wrong?"

"Where's my zanpaktou?" he placed the food aside and a more deadly aura surrounded him, silently warning Ichigo that his life was at stake if he didn't fork it up. Ichigo placed his plate on the ground and held both hands up and motioned for him to stay put.

"Calm down. It's not like you need it right now anywa-." Ichigo was cut short as a hand constricted around his throat.

"Get off!" The red-head fruitlessly clawed at the pale hand and struggled to pull it away. To be as wounded as Ulquiorra was, he was still godly strong. Ichigo had the immediate regret of not putting him in a gigai when he had the chance; another regret that struck him was that he was so naïve to not be in his Shinigami form. _Shit, that was so stupid._ Ichigo managed to jerk his head to the right, and recalled that the tiny, teal pill was in a secret zipper-compartment in his backpack. There was an absolute zero chance of him being able to fish it out before he was strangled to death.

With a quick kick of his leg, Ichigo impacted Ulquiorra's broken ankle, making it pop back out of place. The Arrancar winced in pain as he leg began to throb uncontrollably, the pain was immense and he immediately released his grasp on Ichigo. The red-head rolled over and his hands and knees and gasped uncontrollably. It was incredible how weak he was in his human form. Any longer, and he probably would have been a goner.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes as he cradled his ill-positioned leg. What a cheap shot.

"Kisuke has your zanpaktou. He was concerned you may draw your sword out of fear. You should lie down, I'm going to call Kisuke, he needs to do some more work on your leg, it's obviously not sturdy."

Ulquiorra sighed in disbelief. Was he truly going to let some human get the best of him? And out of fear? Ulquiorra couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way he would be intimidated by the likes of a human, or a Shinigami! Ulquiorra's hateful thoughts were interuppted as Ichigo hesitantly scooped the pale man up and laid him on the bed. His head bobbed back in forth as he bounced back on the bed. He might as well had dropped him, what an asshole.

Ichigo shook his head at the Arrancar. He had already pissed him off to the point of violently attacking in a couple hours. He also knew he would have to call Kisuke back to re-set Ulquiorra's ankle and somehow manage to not wake his sisters or father. Ichigo sighed and glanced at his watch. _Only 8:30? It's going to be a long night. _

A/N: I have several ways that I can let this go, I also take suggestions. So if you have any ideas, please let me know. Reviews help me see what I need to improve on, so if you guys have time, tell me what you liked, disliked, or give some input on what I can improve on. I hope everyone had a good weekend, and enjoyed the story.


	2. Opening Up

A small breeze seeped into the dimmed bedroom as Kisuke poked his head through Ichigo's fogged window. The blonde haired man gracefully made his way inside one foot at a time, using his ominous cane for support.

"I didn't realize you couldn't handle such a simple task, Ichigo." Kisuke cheerfully mocked as his gaze instantly directed at the Arrancar's dislocated ankle. The crookedness of the bony leg made Ichigo sick to look at and he was positive that he couldn't fix it himself. Of course his dad would be able to reset it, but as if that were even possible. Ichigo mentally kicked himself for even letting a thought like that intrude into his mind.

"Simple! I still don't understand why you couldn't watch after him." Kisuke placed a hand on his striped hat, further shielding his darkened eyes.

"Ah, but I assumed this was a great opportunity for you to learn about the Arrancars." Ichigo sighed, that was a stupid reason. Kisuke slightly giggled. Truly, he didn't want to baby-sit some Arrancar, and he secretly knew that Isshin would be able to seize Ulquiorra if he suddenly got out of control. The plan played out perfect in his mind.

"So what did you call for?" Kisuke innocently inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo eyebrows wrinkled as he pointed at the broken leg.

A low chuckle bubbled in Kisuke's throat, Ichigo got worked up so easily and it was a little fun to tease the irritable teen. Unfortunatley, more important work was at hand. Ulquiorra crinkled his nose as the ex-captain applied slight pressure to the wound, he hoped it didn't show in his face that he was in pretty intense pain. A new flaming sensation flushed over his ankle and he couldn't help but wince at the tightening cramp.

Although Ulquiorra's pain tolerance was high, he was used to regenerating himself once wounded, or being too nimble to even become hurt in the first place. Ichigo wore a solemn face as Kisuke began to intently study the ill-positioned limb.

Ichigo thought back to when a middle-school boy was rushed into his father's hospital. He had been jumped by a gang of ruthless bullies, and fell the wrong way as he crashed to the cement. Once bone was exposed, the middle-school pansies scattered from the scene in fear of getting caught. The little brat kicked and screamed nonstop as his Isshin tried to reset his ankle, it was rather pathetic. Of course, Ichigo imagined that Ulquiorra wouldn't make a scene as huge as the kid did, but kids always did tell the truth, so he knew Ulquiorra was in pain.

"Ready?" Kisuke warned the pale-man he was about to proceed, but didn't receive a response. "I'll take that as a yes." he chimed.

A rippling pop was audible as the ankle position was rectified. Ulquiorra blinked his eyes twice, but quickly realized he was grasping Ichigo's quilt deathly tight in his hands. Ichigo inched in closer, and gave him a considering look.

"What are you looking at?" Ulquiorra growled under his breath.

Ichigo's lip twitched. He was growing sick of the demeaning remarks that slipped from the pale-man's lips. Ichigo's mouth slightly opened as a variety counter-remarks whirled through his head, but they were interrupted by Kisuke. He circumvented the bed and jabbed a small bottle into Ichigo's stomach until he took it into his hands. Ichigo reluctantly let Kisuke transfer it into his hands and quietly read the lable, but it was just a jumble of extremely long words and numbers; it might as well had been in a different language.

"This should take the edge off the pain." Kisuke called over his shoulder as Ichigo continued to decipher the discursive lable.

"Have fun!" the bubbly man called out as he was half way out the window, one leg straddled over the sill. Ichigo sighed, although at first he didn't particulary want to be left alone with Ulquiorra, now he was slightly afraid that Ulquiorra would attempt to attack again. His heart was still racing from when he was pounced on earlier, for some reason he assumed that Ulquiorra wouldn't act so rashly.

Perhaps it was because he was not in a comfortable atmosphere. Ichigo attempted to flip-flop the situation in his head and imagine how he would react if he was in Heuco Mundo, healed after some battle, but it was sort of difficult to picture. But he was positive that he wouldn't just sit around and do nothing while he resided in enemy territory. This only instilled more anxiety into Ichigo, once he realized he would be on the verge to attack if he were in Ulquiorra's situation.

He instantly glanced over at Ulquiorra, slightly preparing for either some harsh words or a condemning glare, but the pale-man was solemnly resting his eyes. Both of his slender arms, one wrapped, hung loosely by his sides and lightly held the quilt. Ichigo's eyes became glassy as he scanned Ulquiorra's maimed body. His rippled Hueco Mundo uniform was in shreds, and displayed his trimmed chest. Ichigo wondered how someone that slender could be so injured and loose so much blood and stay alive. Ulquiorra was certainly a trooper. A light film a sweat formed over his forehead as he tossed his head to the left and seemingly dozed off into a deeper sleep.

Ichigo popped open the lid of the questionable pills and hovered over Ulquiorra. He squinted his emerald eyes, slightly irate that he had been woken as soon as he began to nod off.

"Just take some of these, and I'll leave you alone." the deal sounded pretty fair at the moment, so Ulquiorra snatched three tiny spheres and dry-swallowed them all at once. Ichigo sighed, content that the Arrancar actually obliged without argument for once.

Ulquiorra brought a palm to his face and wearily wiped the sweat from his forehead. He assumed his previous position and allowed his breath to become more even. Ichigo shook his head and began to dig around in his closet for an out-dated inflatable mattress, it belonged to his dad when he was in college.

His frustration began to resurface, once he remembered that Rukia had misplaced it somewhere in his room. He rattled around in his brain where she may had put it, but came up short. He stretched his body on the floor and blindfully pushed his arm around under the bed. He smiled in accomplishment as he yanked the flattened mattress out in its entirety. As inviting as an inflatable mattress sounded, Ichigo kicked it aside and resumed his mountain of homework, it was probably best if he got a little ahead considering he wouldn't be at school for the next couple of days.

Perhaps hours had passed and Ichigo felt himself going cross-eyed from the tiny words in the obscene textbook. It was almost midnight. Ichigo let out a long exhale as he glanced at the pale-man, who was dead asleep; his anxiety diminished once he knew that Ulquiorra was getting at least a little rest.

Ulquiorra turned on his left side, now facing Ichigo. He made low mewing sounds as his breath picked up. Ichigo assumed that the pain medication had wore off, but Ulquiorra was far too arrogant to ask for some more on his own account. Ichigo let out a breathy huff, it was still beyond him why Kisuke just didn't do this himself.

"Lazy asshole." Ichigo said aloud. He needed something to take his mind off things. Kisuke had him pissed, and he would have to keep Ulquiorra hidden from his family. It was just a big inconvienence. Ulquiorra made a louder moan as he pulled both arms closer to his body. Ichigo's eyes lowered, he never imagined he would see someone that powerful and almighty, at such a low point; he couldn't help but feel pity for the Arrancar. Although Ulquiorra was an uppity fool and couldn't accept hospitality, Ichigo would still do his best to keep his temper under lock and key.

Ichigo had the sudden urge to watch some television. His father had recently installed a pricey flat screen in is room, and lately, he didn't have the time to enjoy it-being a high-school student and all. Deep brown eyes widened as he recalled the remote was somewhere hidden deep within the sheets. Ichigo momentarily pondered whether or not it was worth it the effort, but some television would really divert his mind away from reality. Ichigo quietly emerged from the rollerchair and tip-toed toward the snoozing Arrancar.

It was as if he were attempting to not wake an angry giant, and if the giant did wake, he was a goner. Ichigo slowly raised off his heels to elongate his height but it was no where it sight. He slid across the wooded floors to the side which Ulquiorra left vacant. Still no remote. Damn.

Determination unwaning, Ichigo slowly took in the corner of the quilt in his hand and slid it down. The blanket shimmied off Ulquiorra's shoulder, but he didn't stir. Ichigo noticed that he was holding his breath, and wondered why, that was until a iron grasp was locked around his wrist.

"What do you think your doing, trash." Ulquiorra demanded, definitly not ready to negotiate sharing a bed with the teen.

"I, um-." Ichigo was tongue tied. He felt the bones in his wrist grinding together as the hold constricted, but a shiny, silver object caught his attention and he quickly reached under Ulquiorra's back with his free hand.

"The remote. You were laying on it." Ichigo attempted to regain sovereignty over his hand, but Ulquiorra just stared with skepticism and failed to loosen his grasp.

"What's it for?"

"The television."

"Television?" Ulquiorra squinted his right eye and began to push himself up, meeting Ichigo's gaze.

Ichigo mentally kicked himself. Of course some Arrancar wouldn't know about television. Ulquiorra still wore the innocently confused face while Ichigo yanked back on his wrist a final time. He was released, and stumbled back a few steps before regaining his composure. He brought his hand up to the large black contraption and suddenly a compilation of sounds and lights filled the dimly lit room Ulquiorra perked his head up at the unusual site and intently studied the screen with its moving pictures and colors.

"See." Ichigo placed a hand on his hip, slightly impressed with himself. He should have thought of television earlier. Most humans were used to tv, and it wasn't nothing partciulary special to him, but Ulquiorra appeared absolutely intriqued with his dull green eyes glued to the screen.

Some corny show about animals brutally attacking tourists in Afriaca were on, but Ichigo only huffed as a survivor told his amazing escape story. Most of those people provoked those attacks, so Ichigo felt zero pity for the fools. Ulquiorra turned his attention to Ichigo as a ferocious lion was brutally chewing on the survivors limbs in a video recording a bystander took.

"Humans enjoy to watch this?" he inquired slightly amazed.

"Yeah, I guess some do."

"Why would humans want to watch each other get hurt?" Ulquiorra reflected on how all Ichigo cared about was protecting his family and friends. Ichigo also said he couldn't stand to watch others suffer, including his enemies.

Ichigo flicked the channel to the evening news.

"Some people feed off others misery. It's just how humans are." Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction, realizing that he had just insulted his own people. He didn't necessariliy feel guilty though, people were like that.

Some fellow blathered endlessly about world affairs Ulquiorra did not understand nor really care about. Ichigo still remained standing by the corner of the bed, engaged in the boring program. He seemed extremely tired, the teenager slouched in his loosely fitted long-sleeved shirt and baggy, gray sweatpants.

A strange mechanisim on the floor was slowly inflating and made a low, buzzing noise. Ichigo stumbled over in a stupor as he placed one foot on the mattress, satisified with its growing progress. Ulquiorra stared at the unfamilar contraption, trying to decipher its use.

"It's late." Ichigo blinked toward the window. The sky was painted a solemn black, and a single white spectacle barely lit the darkened sky.

Ichigo gently pressed one knee onto the nearly full mattress and rolled over on his back. He let all his limbs spread far apart and sighed as the weekly weather forcast was heard in the background. All it took was for Ichigo to wearily close his brown eyes, and then he dozed into a coma-like slumber. Ulquiorra followed suit, still under the impression he wouldn't get far in his current condition, even if he did escape.

...

"Brother!" Yuzu frantically called as tiny the pitter-patters of footsteps became audible as she came rushing up the stairs. Ichigo instantly shot up with augmented eyes. Ulquiorra tiredly tossed his head to the left to see what was causing all the premature ruckus.

"Brother are you up?" the footsteps were getting louder and Ichigo assumed she had made it to the top of the stairs.

"Shit." Ichigo whispered under his breath. He crudly kicked the mattress under the bed, although half of it was still poking out. The door began to creek open but Ichigo pushed it back closed to where he was only peeking through a crack.

"I'm not feeling well." Ichigo made his voice quiet and raspy to make his argument sound more convincing.

"What? Your sick." the young girl vehemently attempted to push the door open, but Ichigo shoved back. "No, I think I'm contaigious. Just tell Karin and Dad that I'm going to stay home and rest for the day."

"Okay, I will tell them. Please feel better soon." Yuzu finally gave up her endeavor to open the door, and sauntered down the hall.

"Please call me if you need anything." she called over her shoulder as she galloped down the stairs.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he slammed the door completely shut. Ulquiorra gave him a considering look as he nervously ran his fingers through his messy hair. He approached the bed-ridden Arrancar and peeled the cover off his legs.

"Your healing well. You should be in decent condition in about a week. Kido can only go so far." Ichigo sat on the corner of the bed and crossed his legs.

"What happened?"

Ulquiorra sighed. He figured that Ichigo already knew and only wanted him to say it himself. Was he somehow rubbing it in his face? Ulquiorra didn't think so, Ichigo was probably too stupid to figure it out on his own.

"I was cast out of the Espada." Ulquiorra replied with stone-cold eyes.

"What?" Ichigo choked out in disbelief. "Why would Aizen disown one of the strongest?" now it just sounded like he was sucking up, but regardless, Ulquiorra didn't know the answer to that question.

"Aizen's gaining more sovereignty of the Hogyokou, therefore he can create stronger Espada. I suppose he no longer has a use for me."

"So he tried to kill you? I don't understand." Ichigo threw one hand in the air evidently getting his frustration across.

"It's too complicated for a simpleton like you." the words carelessly dipped from Ulquiorra's tongue.

"Well you don't know either! I'm sure you didn't have the slightest idea that Aizen was going to disown and try to kill you." Ulquiorra shook his head, there wasn't no use in arguing with someone so strong-willed in their opinions. Ichigo paused. "Has he kicked out any other Espada?"

"No."

"Then there must be a bigger reason as to why you were exiled. You just haven't figured it out yet." Ulquiorra particulary avoided thinking about why Aizen did it, he just knew what the end result was, and he didn't like it. Ichigo frowned, he could tell that Ulquiorra was hurt on the inside, and there wasn't anyway he could comfort him about that.

...

Several days had passed and it was same old, same old. Ichigo pretended to be ill with flu, and luckily his father and sisters left him alone, fearful of catching it. Ulquiorra remained in the same spot, generally quiet for the majority of the time. Ichigo passed the time reading books, watching television, and doing whatever schoolwork he knew was due in the next couple days. Life was pretty dull, even though he had the care of an Espada in his hands, it wasn't as exciting as he thought.

Kisuke stopped by several times to check on the maimed Arrancar, and somehow the ex-captain always timed his arrival right when Ulquiorra was sleeping. Ichigo and Kisuke would discuss the overall improving condition of Ulquiorra, while Ichigo would give a small report. Due to Ulquiorra's lack of conversations, there was never much to report, certainly nothing exciting. Ichigo felt a never-ending cramp that reverberated in his lower neck and back from the unforgiving mattress, he supposed he would rather have after-math cramps then have to share a bed with Ulquiorra.

On Kisuke's final visit he brought along a new contraption. It appeared similar to Ichigo's tiny green pill except the bity sphere was black.

"Kisuke, you already gave me a gigai for him." Ichigo began to dig around in his drawer, not immediatly recalling where he had placed it.

"I know, I know, but this one is more suitable for your friend there." Kisuke placed the pill in his hand, and Ichigo noticed it was emitting a strange spiritual pressure. Ichigo gave him a questioning look, but Kisuke only replied with a sly, fox-like grin as he leaped out the window like a creature in the night.

Speaking of night, the sun was just about to set, and an oray of sunlight splashed onto the pale-man's face. He winced in irritation as he reluctantly wiped the sleep from his eyes. Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets and let his thumb circle around the gigai pill.

Kisuke made it crystal clear to Ichigo that he get Ulquiorra to take the pill without him knowing it was in gigai. Ichigo couldn't figure out the meaning of why he would want him to do it in secrecy, but he was sure there was a plan Kisuke was brewing up. Also, Ulquiorra would be much less intimidating if he were in human form, so that worked for Ichigo.

Ulquiorra quietly stirred and Ichigo turned his back while he fidgeted for the pill. All he had to do was convince Ulquiorra that the gigai sphere was actually some kind of medication for him. That should be simple enough, considering Ulquiorra was easily gullible in human affairs, it was like teaching a toddler about the dangers of the world.

"Here." Ichigo mustered the courage to turn to the Arrancar. "Kisuke brought this for you. It's a stronger medication." the red-head was slightly proud of himself for making his lie sound so believable as Ulquiorra sat himself up in preparating to take it. Usually he got all jumbled up when he tried to fib his way through something, but this was of dire importance that he didn't screw up.

Ulquiorra reluctantly accepted and popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed. A body was instantly ejected onto the corner of the bed as the pill took effect. Ichigo watched, mezmorized and hopeful that Ulquiorra wouldn't be too angry about his trick. The amazement quickly turned into bashfulness when Ichigo realized the pale man wasn't clothed. At all. Ichigo couldn't help but admire his trim chest, and broadened shoulders, but before his eyes could travel any lower, he quickly shielded them with two open palms. He cursed Kisuke under his breath for not warning him that would happen.

"Put some clothes on!" Ichigo cried through his shut fingers as Ulquiorra shot up slightly panicked. Being jammed into a human body against his will was bad enough, but this was just ridiculous. Ichigo turned his back and frantically pointed a door.

"Closet! Closet!" Ichigo squeeled. Ulquiorra couldn't deny that offer, he skiddishly hopped off the bed and slid into smaller room. He placed one hand to his face and sighed, his heart was beating at an eradic pace, that almost verged on painful. Wait, what heart? Ulquiorra's eyes augmented as his hand traveled South to his chest and massaged where his hollow hole originally resided. He was truly in a human body. Second reaction would have it that he felt for his hollow mask, but all he could grasp was his smooth, raven hair.

His body trembled all over and his heart felt as if it would expload from the stress; his face was burning hot, and he was blushing pretty hard. What was with all these feelings, Ulquiorra had never experienced anything like it. Was this what it meant to be human? He didn't like it. Not at all.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. It helps me improve, and that's what I really want. I hope everyone enjoyed. I take suggestions, and I still have a few ways I can let this story go, so let me know if there's anything you would particularly like to see in this fic.


	3. Complications

The soft cotton of Ichigo's T-shirt brushed over Ulquiorra's face as he reluctantly put it on. Lightly destroyed denim jeans covered his pale legs as he secured the button and sighed an uneasy breath. He didn't particularly like the style of the clothing which fit more snug then his Hueco Mundo uniform, but it was certainly better then being naked.

Besides his hollow fragment and the void in his chest disappearing, Ulquiorra was also surprised that even his most severe wounds were completely healed. His dislocated ankle was in full motion, and all the cuts and bruises from before were undetectable. It was as if he were a completely different person. He still didn't like being trapped in a human body, and he couldn't begin to understand how he would get back to his original form. Damn that red-haired imbecile and sketchy shop-keeper.

He slowly slid the roller-door to Ichigo's closet open and glared at the the boy in immense rage. Ulquiorra had never felt so overcome by his emotions, but his immediate desire was to bash the teen's head in. This was all Ichigo's fault, and he was going to pay for it.

"Hey." Ichigo casually called over his shoulder as he made the bed. Ulquiorra continued with his death-glare, and the discomfort in Ichigo's face was evident. The previous moment was unexpected and awkward; Ichigo didn't really know what to say to Ulquiorra now. "It looks like all your wounds have healed up." He stated in a some-what chipper voice, but Ulquiorra's stare only hardened more.

Ichigo had to admit, he was a lot less frightened of Ulquiorra now that he was in human form. He had a smaller frame then Ichigo, and the teen was almost certain he could over-power him if the pale-man decided to attack again. Ichigo scanned his body slightly amused that Ulquiorra decided to wear one of his favorite band shirts; perhaps that was just coincidence, it was a little odd to think they had something in common, but neither would ever admit it.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen." Ichigo threw one nonchalant hand up, and the apology seemed almost sarcastic. Ulquiorra didn't buy it.

"You knew this was a gigai." he almost spit venomn; his hate-filled, emerald eyes narrowed as Ichigo remained speechless. Ichigo came to the conclusion that there was no point in lying. The deed had already been done.

"I meant about what happened after you swallowed the pill." he felt his face burn hot as he reflected on Ulquiorra naked, and assumed he was blushing pretty hard.

"You bastard." Ichigo flinched at the insult. "Your going to regret that." he instantly lost what was left of his calm composure and charged at the unprepared teen in an effort to rip off one of his limbs, but soon recalled he was bound to the strengths of a mere human. He struck his open palm at Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged with ease, especially after all his experience dealing with bullys, this was nothing.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes in irritation as a small, cocky grin spread over Ichigo's face. So he thought this was funny? The smirk only fueled Ulquiorra's fiery as he pounced with all the energy he could muster up, resulting in a tangle of arms in legs as both men came crashing down on the floor. Ulquiorra managed to get on top, but was slung off by Ichigo's sturdy arm-swipe. His chest rose and fell quickly as he was almost out of breath, this body was so painfully weak.

"Calm down." Ichigo lifted himself up and extended and inviting arm to Ulquiorra. "Come on, this is pointless."

Ulquiorra refused the gesture and scrambled to his feet by himself. Ichigo crossed the room and opened the top drawer to his ivory desk.

"Maybe you would feel better if you got out of this room." Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side confused as to what he meant. "Let's go out for lunch." he pulled a small wallet from the tiny compartment and waved it in the air. "Think of it as my apology."

"What?" He growled under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"Aren't you curious about the world of the living?"

"No." Ulquiorra's frown deepened, but Ichigo's expression looked promising, and he had to admit, life was pretty dull just staying coped up in this obnoxious room.

Ichigo tried to seem friendly, but his wits were at their end, getting out of the house might do him some good as well. "Anyways, I know a great sushi place down the street. Have you ever had sushi?"

"No, I haven't." Ichigo's eyes displayed excitement, because Ulquiorra was practically complying to go. Once again, Ulquiorra had never ate for enjoyment, but to sustain life. He wouldn't mind to see how the food differed.

"Alright, well come on." Ichigo placed the wallet in his pocket and made way to the door. Ulquiorra followed several steps behind him, and couldn't help but let his eyes wander along the hallway as Ichigo's room was left behind. The cream walls were cluttered with family portraits, most including Ichigo's mother. Ulquiorra never cared about what had happened to Ichigo's mom, but at the moment, he found himself on the verge of curiosity. Ichigo galloped down the stairs and turned a head over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra pondering over a single picture.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he called out, slightly uneasy.

Ulquiorra blinked twice, lost in his own thoughts. "Nothing." He followed suit and took down the stairs after Ichigo. The coolness of the wooded floors bit his feet as he crossed to the front door.

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo nudged some shoes in Ulquiorra's direction. Ulquiorra slowly slid his feet into the clothed shoes and couldn't help but enjoy the way they felt against his unsocked feet. Luckily both men's feet size were comparable, and the shoes fit fairly well.

The door creeked open and a block of sunlight spread into the doorway as Ichigo stepped out. Ulquiorra felt a mixture of cool air from the winter season and heat from the sun tingle on his hand. The colors of the outdoors was overwelming. A thin sheet a ivory snow covered the lawns of the neighboring houses, while thin specks of green poked through; his sheltered life under the repeptative moon of Hueco Mundo decipated behind him as he stepped further into the depths of the world of the living.

Ichigo slowed his pace to where he was at Ulquiorra's side, but the pale-man didn't seem to notice, he was too enticed with wonders of this unfamilar place. It didn't seem as unforgiving and dangerous as it did the night wheh he passed out on the cold ground. The murmuring of passing cars surrounded the air around him as he intently studied each detail of his surroundings. Various smells lurked from the open-doors of several bakeries, strong perfume seeped from a boutique store which made the upper-part of Ulquiorra's forhead slightly ache.

"Were here." Ulquiorra halted his pace and let his dull eyes wander up to their destination. Several teenaged girls lingered outside the entrance, giggling about the latest gossip and fashions. Ulquiorra reflected on the irksome, lowly girls that hung around Hueco Mundo; he was slightly offended to know that he used to breath the same air as them, they were so insignificant. It sickened him to know that they still remained in Hueco Mundo with Aizen, while he aimlessly scoured the world of the living, it was unfair.

Ichigo sauntered to the door, and the girls scattered from his path as he reached for the knob. He turned his head, and nodded for Ulquiorra to come along. The pale man shook his head from the negative thoughts and went after him; each girl intently stared at the ex-Arrancar. He disregarded the stares, not even considering that they were admiring his godly beauty. Ichigo placed a hand to his hip slightly confused that those girls were attracted to him, he wasn't exactly approachable in his opinion, but girls are an unknown creature.

A young lady who held several menus in her grasp smiled in a friendly manner as they stepped into the restauraunt.

"Just two today?" she inquired in a sweet tone.

"Yes ma'am." Ichigo placed both hands in his pocket as he casually followed after the waitress. He slid a mahogony chair from the table and adjusted himself in the seat. Ulquiorra took the chair across the table and crossed one leg over the other. The waitress offered him a menu, but he just stared at her wondering what he would want with that. She didn't understand his unwillingness to take the menu, so she placed it on the table.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Two waters." Ichigo answered for Ulquiorra.

"No problem. I'll be right back." the lady drifted away from the table into a back room. Ulquiorra noticed Ichigo was scanning the menu intently. A soft music sung through the air, which was barely audible. Ulquiorra placed a hand to chin, supporting his face, as he read the different the numbers and words on the aluminated menu.

"I'll just order for both of us." Ichigo cooed.

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't get so offended, you can do it next time." both of Ichigo's lips migrated upward into a modest smile.

"Next time?" how long was he going to be trapped in the human form?

"Don't sweat it, I won't get anything gross." he chuckled uncomfortably at his own joke, but Ulquiorra didn't seem amused in the least. Ulquiorra was silent for a large chunk of time, until the cheerful waitress set two icy cups in front of the men.

"Here you guys go. Now what can I get you to eat?" Ichigo pondered over the menu for a second more, then ordered a large variety tray. Ulquiorra grabbed the beverage and took a small sip, relieved that there was nothing strange about the human drink. In a way, Ulquiorra felt as if he were in a dangerzone. He had zero perception of everything around him, and everything was a surprise.

Time elapsed as the woman returned to the back room, and occasionaly emerged to take orders from other tables. Ulquiorra studied the dimly lit space in its entirety. There was a long bar, where several people sipped colorful beverages and chatted amongst themselves.

A chubby man with a flushed face chopped up random fish with his bladed knife; his hands moved almost art-like, each strike was precise and accurate. Bamboo like shades kept the room hidden from the sunlight, but lively candles gave the room a romantic-like mood. The space was not crowded, but at this time of day, most people resided at work or school.

Ichigo gave Ulquiorra a considering look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." the table lunch became more awkward as they sat there in deafened silence, but Ichigo did not have the slightest idea what to talk about. He was a Shinigami, he use to be an Arrancar. He was supposed to kill their kind, but here he was treating him out to lunch.

Luckily the woman interuppted to silence and returned with an obsene plate of uncooked fish. Ichigo slid his cup back to make room for the food as she carefully sat it between the two men.

"If you need anything else, don't hesistate to ask!" she happily chimed as she turned on one heel and pranced to the other side of the room.

Ichigo loosely held chopsticks in his hand as he dove into the small feast. He popped some tuna in his mouth and stared at Ulquiorra in disbelief as the pale-man showed no intention of following suit. "Try some, I didn't get all this for myself."

Ulquiorra sighed, he was pretty hungry. His stomach gurgled as he reluctantly picked up the chopsticks and picked around for a desirable piece. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes a fraction as he brought the rubbery-like piece to his face. Ichigo gawked intently as he brought the sushi to his lips and chewed.

"How is it?" Ichigo inquired.

How was it? It was the best thing Ulquiorra had the pleasure of tasting. This put the unedible food in Hueco Mundo to shame, it was absolutely delicious. He let the taste roll around in his mouth for a few more seconds before he prepared his chopstocks for another round. Ichigo smiled, he didn't need an answer, it was pretty apparent that Ulquiorra was enjoying himself; he was glad, Ulquiorra had had a rough couple of days, he needed a treat.

Perhaps half an hour had passed before the plate was completely empty and the young waitress handed the teen his bill. Ichigo exhaled deeply as he fished his wallet from his pocket and placed some money in the folded, leather envelope.

"The tips in there too." he called over his shoulder as he slowly stood up, pushing the chair inches behind his body. Ulquiorra placed both pale hands in his pockets and followed after the door. He had to admit, this was not as bad as he thought. A low bell chimed as he opened the door and stepped into the sunlight, which wasn't as strong as the day eved on 4:00. The girls from before were still lingering in front of the restuarant, talking amongst one another and playing on their cell phones.

"Shouldn't you two be leaving school and not a sushi bar?" a slender, blonde-haired girl approached Ulquiorra. She was wearing a revealing skirt, and a tight, white tank-top smoothly tucked in, although the chilly weather did not permit it. Judging by her clothes, she had skipped school for the day as well.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure how to respond, what school was she talking about? The pale man's thin lips parted, but he chose to remain silent. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to be friendly to the girl either, he was also anxious to see how Ulquiorra would react to different types of humans. After all, Ichigo was far from your typical human and was more suitable for Ulquiorra's personality, unlike these pushy girls.

Another teenaged girl, with brown hair wove her tanned arm through Ulquiorra's.

"I don't think I've seen you around. I know all the cuties in this area." she cooed as she batted her thick eyelashes.

Ulquiorra felt his left eye twitch in irritation. "Remove your hand, woman." his voice was stoic and Ichigo felt like he should step in before anything horrible happened to that girl's arm, but once again, curiosity left him motionless.

"What?" she squeeled in dismay.

"I didn't realize you were deaf. Remove your hand, or you will regret it." without moving his head, his lethal eyes darted southward to the young girl, almost burning her with his daunting stare. She frantically jerked her arm away and stumbled backward astonished that this stranger wasn't interested in her in the least.

"Ulquiorra, we have somewhere to be." Ichigo called out, finally realizing this wasn't heading anywhere good.

"Ulquiorra, huh? That's an exotic name. Where are you from?" the blonde-haired girl thought she would give it another try.

Ulquiorra disregarded her question as he strolled past her, his shoulder clipping hers, almost knocking her off her feet. For a moment, she considered taking after him, but the bystander friends encouraged it wasn't worth it, all agreed that he seemed a little strange; and by strange, they meant extremely intimidating.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra walked in silence only for a moment before Ichigo spoke up. "You know, you can't just talk to everyone like that."

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra inoccently inquired.

Ichigo felt the corners of his lip twitch in amusement. Ulquiorra really had no idea how condescending and scary he came off. "You know, like threatening."

Ulquiorra blinked twiced. "But wouldn't you agree that those girl's behavior was unacceptable?" Ichigo stared up in realization that Ulquiorra was right. Even a hollow could tell that those sleazy girl's were straying from societies regular standards.

"Well yeah, but-."

"Then I did nothing wrong." Ulquiorra got the same cocky look on his face that he usually wore.

"There's no arguing with you is there?" Ulquiorra failed to respond. "Just keep in mind that you can't talk to everyone like that. This isn't Las Noches, your not the boss of the majority of the people." Ichigo drabbled on, but the pale-man begin to lose interest as more teenagers flocked the street, finally off from a long day at school. One person did strike him familar. A bodacious girl, with elongated red hair swayed from side to side as she stared toward the sky daydreaming. He racked around in his brain who it was, but couldn't recall a name. The girl's eyes blinked toward Ichigo and instantly lit up, although Ichigo didn't notice at first.

"Ichigo! Where were you today?" Orihime almost sung through the air as she skipped, approaching the duo.

"Oh, Orihime, I didn't see you." he wished he would have noticed her ahead of time. Unlike Ishida, Orihime had seen Ulquiorra before, and it would take too long to explain his situation to the naive girl.

"Are you okay? You missed school today?" her voice rose a couple octaves, but her eyes augmented once the humanfied Arrancar stood before her. She almost had a heart attack as memories came flooding back to her of that day when Yammy and Ulquiorra infiltrated the world of the living and wreaked havoc. Sado and Tatsuki were nearly killed, and she never forgot how close she came to loosing her own life.

Ichigo detected the panic in her eyes. "It's okay. I just had a situation the other day, and needed to take care of it."

"What do you mean? Is that-" she paused. Ulquiorra crossed his arms as he finally remembered who the woman was, she had a right to be fearful.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo replied in a solemn tone.

"Why is he here, with you? And in a gigai?" Orihime took a step back from the man as she found herself becoming dizzy and in a sweat.

"He's no longer part of the Espada. I found him wounded the other day and brought him in. Kisuke helped heal him and placed him inside this gigai." the clarification didn't help the young girl's understanding in the least, but he was no longer part of the Espada?

"Listen Orihime, this isn't the place to talk about this. Soon Kisuke will call you, Sado, and Ishida, and we will talk about it, but for now don't tell anyone." Orihime hesistantly shook her head and then smiled.

"Okay, I trust you will do what's best." she turned on her heels and skipped back to the sidewalk, resuming her lonely walk home.

"That went well." Ulquiorra bluntly stated.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now." Ichigo brought a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Out of all the people we would see, we had to run into Orihime."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, because I'm almost certain she will tell either Ishida or Sado. Nevermind, let's just go home." Ichigo sludged along the sidewalk, the cold weather was making him slightly irritable, and at the moment he just wanted to be in his cozy home.

The short walk home was silent, and after ten minutes they arrived at the front door. Ichigo glanced upward as he dug around in his jean pockets in search for his keys. Finally fishing them out, he shoved the metal key in and turned the brass knob. A flush of hot air splashed onto Ichigo's face as he took a single step into his loving home, but the serene feeling quickly disintigrated as a familar shop keeper was casually propped on his couch.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in a disapproval tone and crossed both arms.

"We have a situation." Kisuke's voice deepend, making Ichigo know that the situation was serious.

"I know, I know, Orihime found out that Ulquiorra is here." He acknowledged.

"That's okay." Kisuke placed his cane in his lap and frowned.

"There's a bigger issue at hand."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo felt a jolt of panic to his heart.

"Aizen knows that Ulquiorra isn't dead."

Ichigo felt himself growing impatient. "Just get to the point!"

"Espada reiatsu has been detected in the world of the living."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. So they were after him. The pale man also felt his heart skip a beat at the unwanted news. There wasn't anything he could do to defend himself in this weak, incompetant body.

"Well then all we have to do is beat them right?" Ichigo sounded so confident, and Ulquiorra had to admit, his reply made him feel a little more secure.

"Get me out of this gigai." Ulquiorra stepped foward.

"I'm afraid I can't do that right now." Kisuke replied in a regretful voice.

"Excuse me?" the pale-man's voice rose an octave in dismay.

"You don't understand. For several days I tried to let you heal your soul on your own, but you were still dying. That is why your in this human body. Right now Tessai is repairing your original body."

Ulquiorra didn't comprehend what the man was saying. "What do you mean I wasn't healing?"

"I'm not sure, it's almost as if there was some sort of poison was implanted in your body to slowly drain your life away. Physically speaking, you were getting better, but you were still dying. I haven't completely figured it out yet."

Ulquiorra remained motionless. This was a delimma he didn't care for. If he returned to his regular form he would die, but in this incompetant human body he couldn't defend himself against the imminent onslaught.

"Don't worry." Ichigo placed a sturdy hand on the pale-man's shoulder. "We've got your back, you will be fine."

Ulquiorra didn't remove the hand. The gesture was somewhat comforting, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take care of himself in his current condition. Ulquiorra shook his head and shrugged from the hand. All these new-found human emotions had him all jumbled up on the inside, and he almost didn't know himself anymore. The old him would have annihilated Ichigo, and Kisuke without a second thought, but now he was accepting their protection.

No doubt about it, he hated this.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, please review and tell me what you liked or disliked; I really do appreciate them. I take my SAT soon, so I can't promise an update very soon, but I will try my best to get in some writing time.


	4. A Ruthless Battle

Ulquiorra stumbled back from the overwhelming questions pouring into his already-filled head. How was he going to protect himself? How could he bring himself to accept aid from the Substitute Shinigami and his weak friends? The thought made his skin cringe.

_Tch. Weak? They are all more powerful than me right now. _Ulquiorra felt himself become hot and sweaty at the thought of even Orihime being able to over-power him while he was trapped in the confined, useless gigai.

"Hey, I said don't worry." Ichigo's eyes hardened, furthering convincing Ulquiorra that the Shinigami truly desired to protect his so-called new ally, but Ulquiorra didn't want it, his thickened pride wouldn't let him accept it.

"Maybe you should sit down, you look sick." Ichigo offered an inviting hand to the wobbling man, but the raven-haired man only intensified his already penetrating emerald glare. Ichigo merely shook his head in understanding.

"Look, I get it, but now is not the time to let your stupid pride cost you your life." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Kisuke wove his hand between the slits in his robe and pulled out a small contraption."Tessai will gather up your friends and make preparations for the battle." He reached for the bottom of his hat, further darkening his gaze; Kisuke slid his fingers along the phone and stepped outside once a faint dial-tone became audible.

A grimace spread over Ichigo's face; as always, he feared for the general safety of his comrades during the heat of battle. This wasn't a mere evening of lowly hollow exterminations-these were full-fledged Espada they were talking about. Ichigo slowly ran his slender fingers through his hair and exhaled an anxious sigh. Ulquiorra stared at an empty space on the wall and crossed his arms; each finger grasped tightly above his elbows, anticipating the events that would follow in the new couple minutes.

Ulquiorra's gaze shifted upward as Ichigo uncomfortably scrambled for his Shinigami pass from his pocket. Hesitantly, he brought the skull-like medallion to his chest, ejecting his soul from its physical body. What appeared to be Ichigo fell lifelessly to the ground, while the orange-haired man drenched in black clothing carefully placed the body on a vacant spot on the couch. The ivory-skinned man sneered in disgust, still severly troubled that his safety relied in that young imbecile's hands.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo's lips parted slightly awaiting his reply but one didn't come. "Come on Ulquiorra, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not."

"Well then why won't you say anything?"

"I don't have anything to say." Ulquiorra let his dull, green eyes lower.

"You could say thanks." Ichigo nearly mumbled under his breath, avoiding Ulquiorra's gaze completely.

"There's nothing to be thankful for." the pale man replied without any spared moments, leaving Ichigo outraged for all the help he had devoted to the maimed man.

"Unbelievable! You would have been dead if it weren't for me and Kisuke!" his voice elevated several octaves, expressing his disgust with Ulquiorra's unappreciative tone.

"Don't expect an expression of gratitude. I'm not gracious."

"You know what? You sicken me!" Ichigo's speed was incomparable to Ulquiorra's sluggish body, he didn't even see Ichigo barbarically launch at his chest. The irate red-head clutched the slender man's shirt and brought him inches away from his anger-distorted face.

"Listen to me closely. If my friends are going to put their lives on the line to save your ass, then you could at least muster up a goddamn thank you!" Now lively, Ulquiorra's eyes gleamed in the red-heads face. It was difficult to uphold a daunting stature while confined to the limits of a human body. "Well, say something!" Ichigo flicked his wrist back, pushing the light-weight back a few feet, almost shaking the man like a rag doll.

"Unhand me." Ulquiorra demanded, refusing to let his stoic composure wane.

"No! See this is where you're wrong, you don't get to make demands now!" Dark brown pools blared with passion like a dancing candle at the motionless man.

"Ichigo, focus that energy on the enemy." Ishida cloaked his way through the living room while Ichigo sneered back at the white-doused figure.

"H-How did you get here so fast?" Ichigo continued to clutch Ulquiorra while he spoke.

"Let him go." Ishida solemnly demanded.

"What?"

"You shouldn't show such a weak face."

"Weak?"

Ishida closed his eyes lightly and sighed. "Ichigo, you might as well right your emotions on a sign and wave them around for all to see."

"Shut up!" Ichigo released Ulquiorra with a final shove. The man scrambled backward before regaining a semi-study composure. The center of his chest slightly ached from where Ichigo had violently gripped so hard; his eyes flickered from Ichigo to Ishida-this mess was only getting worse.

"The reiatsu is getting stronger." Ishida warned.

"Are you serious?" more panic arose in Ichigo's tone.

The white-caped man brought a hand to his face and adjusted his glasses. "Why am I not surprised that you didn't sense it."

Ichigo shot him a hateful glare as he crossed his arms in a pouty, child-like manner.

"Look alive, they're here." Kisuke poked his head through the door and motioned at Ulquiorra. "Don't do anything rash."

"Okay, let's do this. Ulquiorra, you're coming with me." Ichigo uncrossed his arms and took quick steps toward the vulnerable human.

"Don't touch me." Ulquiorra let both arms oscillate at his side, preparing for whatever Ichigo had planned in his incompetant mind.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn." Ichigo flash-stepped behind the unprepared man and wove an arm around his torso, slinging him over a broad shoulder. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't do anything to prevent that, so how would he possibly engage in combat with an Espada. He was absolutely useless. He clenched his eyes shut at the final realization as his two arms hung lightly on Ichigo's back.

"Let's get this over with." he stated in a huff.

Dark eyes augmented as the no-longer questionable spiritual pressures became more defined and darkly dense. Ishida nodded his head. "Let's go. You take the one that's closer."

"Right!" Uryuu disappeared from the room in pursuit of one of the intruders.

Ichigo flash-stepped to the roof of his home which almost towered over the entire town. Ulquiorra briefly attempted to push himself from Ichigo's grasp, but the arm only snaked tighter, slowing the amount of air pumped from Ulquiorra's lungs throughout his body. The pale-man found his eye lids growing heavy as consequence from the depleted air. Ichigo's hazel-nut eyes flickered around the sunset gleaming town in an effort to detect the Espada.

"You sure look pathetic; Aizen should have ended you a long time ago. But never mind that, because your life stops now." Ichigo's ears perked up from cryptic, eerie voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he inclined his body to the left to get a better visual on the area, but his sight still came up empty.

"I see you've recruited some scum in a sad attempt to save your worthless life." Ichigo's eyes widened as a twiggy-like figure emerged as an elongated shadow; his body had almost morphed with the darkness of the sky.

"Y-You!" Ichigo spat out at the familiar figure, although he couldn't immediatly recall his name.

"You're the Substitute Shinigami. Aizen assured everyone that you were a minor, if no threat. Step aside and let me do my job." Nnoitra's lethal, double bladed scythe was swung to the front of his body, initiating his eagerness to take Ulquiorra's life.

"Your job?" Ichigo naively questioned.

"Don't be a fool!" Nnoitra spat out. "You and I both know that that meat-sack in your hand is about to die."

Ichigo's grasp on Ulquiorra tightened further in fear of somehow losing his life in this battle. Ulquiorra's life was completely in Ichigo's hands, and as arrogant as Ulquiorra was, he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't fulfill his promise-to protect him.

"Not here." Ichigo shook his head. This wasn't the place to battle; it would be probable that innocent bystanders would get caught up in the battle if they fought there. Ichigo became a fuzzed blur as he speedily dashed along the planks of roofs.

Nnoitra reluctantly sighed, he had better things to do then play tag, but he quickly followed anyways consistently remaining yards from the red-head's back. As Ichigo lit through the town, he brainstormed on how he would single-handily fight Nnoitra and protect Ulquiorra from his blade. It wouldn't be easy, but he had managed worse before.

A secluded, abandoned home which sat on the outskirts of a lonely river came into sight. Ichigo's lips parted-this is where they would fight. He rotated his body half a circle's worth and faced his lanky opponent.

"Done running?" Nnoitra teased as he angled his sword toward Ichigo.

Ulquiorra wearily blinked his eyes, truly believing he would heave up the sushi he had earlier. That small trip was absolutely nauseating; he brought a frail hand to his face and wiped a thin film of sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, so you are alive!" Nnoitra broke out into cacophonous laughter.

"Just look at you! The most arrogant of the Espada, and now you're in the arms of some worthless Substitute Shinigami! You are absolutely pathetic!" Ulquiorra couldn't bring himself to respond, Nnoitra had pin-pointed it all to the last detail. He was pathetic.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in hatred as his free hand searched for the hilt of his katana. Nnoitra swayed his oversized weapon in preparation to launch at both men. The cocky smile lingering on Nnoitra's face enlarged into an even larger, more grotesque grin.

"That's fine. I'll kill you both slowly." his snake-like eyes narrowed as he dissipated from where his feet were planted moments earlier.

"Shit." Ichigo's mouth gawked as he lifted his sword to counter the attack, but the overwhelming scythe landed with much more force and speed than anticipated. Ichigo's movements were only able to protect Ulquiorra and himself from being sliced in half by the dauntless blade. Nnoitra clenched his teeth as he drove more force behind his blade, shoving Ichigo's feet into the ground.

"Why don't you just give up?"

"Getsuga Tensho!" a bright, blue light radiated from Ichigo's blade and expanded towards Nnoitra's body. The slender man quickly bounced back from the attack, although absorbing some of the blow. A dusty cloud of smoke formed around the man as another attack detonated in his path-this time the attack was not diluted by any other means. A low frown hung on Ichigo's face, believing he had instantly killed the Espada; but at least it was over.

"That's it? That's all you had?" disappointment rung in the air, as a towering figure stepped from the cloaked mess. Besides the new tears in his snow white Hueco Mundo uniform, Nnoitra was completely unharmed by the attack. Ichigo momentarily stepped back, desiring to put some distance between himself and the dangerous enemy.

"What, surprised?"

Ichigo's eyes augmented as Nnoitra appeared behind him at an uncomfortable distance. Unable to react, Ichigo exhaled in preparation for the attack. The typical, infamous smirk spread over his face as he rammed his scythe into Ichigo's body; the red-head somehow mangaed to raise his sword to protect Ulquiorra's vulnerable body, which was Nnoitra's evident target.

Both men eased into one another's blades, but Nnoitra, noticing a gap in the Shinigami's defense sent an immense, bone-crunching kick into Ichigo's abdomen. Ichigo was sent soaring through the air, until the winter-chilled lake uninvitingly caught his body. The bitter-cold water made Ichigo's skin pinch all over but his immediate concern was Ulquiorra. The minor discomfort he felt was probably increased ten-fold for the ivory-skinned man.

"Hey, are you okay? Ulquiorra?" His voice heighted in panic when he didn't recieve an immediate response from the seemingly lifeless body hanging over his shoulder. "Ulquiorra!" He shook him with enough force to wake Ulquiorra out of his semi-unconsciousness.

"I'm fine." He assured breathlessly. The violent splash into the lake had left him completely drenched and frozen; his raven hair hung carelessly in his face as he tried to disregard the stinging pain reverberating throughout his entire body. His teeth chattered loudly as a rushing wind rippled through the air, thoroughly reminding him he was covered in freezing water.

Ichigo sighed in relief at his delayed response. He would certainly have to be more careful; admitting, he forgot how fragile the human body was. He leaped from the river and shook his damp hair from his head.

"Put me down. I'm only slowing you down."

"No way."

"You won't be able to fight while carrying me." Ichigo squinted his eyes at the realization. He slid Ulquiorra off of his right shoulder and gingerly placed him on the grassed ground.

"Stay close to me."

"I don't mean to interrupt on your farewell speech." the voice cooed behind Ichigo's back. The unprepared teen clenched his teeth as Nnoitra elevated his sword for a second swing. Zangetsu sluggishly rose to meet Nnoitra's blade. "If you want to live any longer, you should use your Bankai."

"Shut up!" Regardless of who the advice came from, Ichigo new it was the truth and took it. "Bankai!"

Nnoitra leaped back from the transformation, as Ichigo's orange hair primarly came into sight.

"That's it?" the twiggy man let out a cackle as Ichigo emerged from a cloak of dust. A shiny, ebony blade complimented his dark robe in a deathly fashion; still it wasn't enough to deter the arrogant fifth Espada.

"Let's finish this." Ichigo felt an immense sensation of anxiety filling his chest. It troubled him that the cocky Espada didn't feel the need to release his sword to equally match the Substitute Shinigami's power. Nevertheless, this wasn't the time to estimate the many ways this battle could play out. He knew what he had to do, and nothing was going to stop him from protecting Ulquiorra while he was helpless.

Ichigo's eyes lowered before he seemingly cloned himself. "What the-?" Nnoitra's eyes widened at the numerous red-headed Soul Reapers surrounding him, he couldn't keep up with the boy's lightning speed. Blood instantly squirted from his abdomen, and then turned into a light trickle-when did he cut him?

Nnoitra's snake-like eyes narrowed as a low grumble rumbled in his gullet.

"I have had enough of this." Effortlessly, the fifth Espada snagged Ichigo by his slender wrist and slung him to the ground. Hazel-nut eyes widened as Nnoitra's sword overlapped his shadow on the grass. Before impact was made, Ichigo extended both arms in front of his sprawled out body. His right hand tightly grasped the handle of the sword while the left cupped the backside of his blade. Nnoitra's weapon crashed downward, pushing Ichigo's blade further to his face. For a moment, he thought he was a goner, but was somehow able to fend off the blade with enough determination.

"If you beg, I'll take your life quickly." Nnoitra snickered at his absurd offer.

"Go to he-" Ichigo was cut off as the large blade quickly shifted from Zangetsu and made direct contact with his stomach. His mouth slightly fell, waiting for the pain to come and it did. A small stream of blood spilled from both sides of his body, forming a small, crimson puddle on both sides.

"I find it amusing that you thought you had a chance of defeating me." Ichigo couldn't find the words to respond as the sharpened blade dug deeper into his body. In a final effort, he blindfully swung his katana as Nnoitra's face, but Zangetsu was violently kicked from his hand.

"No, you won't be needing that." The Shinigami's face twisted from the unbearable pain as Nnoitra supported his weight on his katana. "Before I kill you, I'm curious about something." Ichigo's eyes lazily wandered the landscape for Zangetsu, but it was impossibly far from his reach. "Why would a Soul Reaper bring it upon himself to save a lowly Arrancar?"

Ichigo grimaced. "I don't have to explain anything to you." his reply came out as a breathy whisper, but he didn't have himself reserved to death yet.

"That's too bad really." a disturbing smile spread over his lips as he placed a single hand on the top of his sword. With an abrupt click of his wrist, he slammed the blade several inches deeper into the Earth. Ichigo's piercing screams penetrated sharply through the air. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes became wild as Nnoitra's glance moved to meet his.

Nnoitra sneered as he stomped towards Ulquiorra. "No! Don't touch him!" Ichigo's weary head lifted from the blood-stained ground. The sword pinning him to the Earth offered him limited motion, but it didn't stop his struggles to yank the foreign object from his stomach.

"You're job is to just sit there and watch." The slender man failed to turn around as he spoke; instead he intensely stared at Ulquiorra who stood near the abandoned shack.

The ivory-skinned man stood frozen. There was absolutely nothing he could do to defend himself against the blood-thirsty Espada. Although Nnoitra approached him weaponless, that didn't change his lethal capability. He extended a sturdy hand and tightly grasped Ulquiorra's exposed throat, slamming him against the worn-down structure. He earned a low groan from the man as single pieces of splinted debris began to poke through his skin.

"Don't look like that. Did you truly think you would get out of this alive?" Nnoitra inclined closer to his face while squeezing his hand tighter around Ulquiorra's neck.

"Why would you want to kill your own kind?" Ichigo shouted through the uneven gasps escaping his lips. A mixture of firey sensations and intense stingings combined to form an unendurable pain that left the Shinigami completely immobile.

"It's really none of your business, but Aizen ordered it."

"But why?"

"I don't know the answer, but it's as Aizen says." Nnoitra replied so casually, as if he was merely picking up a item for the brown-haired man at the store.

"You're going to kill a man for a cause that you don't even know!" blood gurgled from his throat as he erupted into a massive coughing fit. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in concern, Ichigo didn't deserve to die in the midst of this; this wasn't his battle to fight.

"I am." he mused. He shoved his arm forward, crashing Ulquiorra through the layer of wall he was pressed up against. The dusty brown boards from inside the shack all became brown blurs as Ulquiorra fell to the floor in a heap. Nnoitra used sonido and appeared behind him and delivered a nearly-fatal kick to his stomach, sending him flying into another boarded wall.

"I must say, I am enjoying this. After all these years of your snide remarks and your uppity composure, I have wanted to do this for a while." weak eyes flickered upward as Nnoitra approached him once more, elevating the limp body off the ground by the collar of his T-shirt.

"Although it is below my standards to concern myself with a lowly human, I'll make you the exception." He raised his left hand and grinned. He slashed an open palm into Ulquiorra's side, instantly shattering the right side of Ulquiorra's rib cage. Emerald eyes widened in horror, for the first time he felt the uncontrollable urge to scream. He had never felt pain like this but he still refused to endorse Nnoitra's cause.

"Got something you want to say?" his free hand snatched Ulquiorra's neck, cornering him against a wall once again. "Let me go ahead and tell you about my agenda for the rest of the day. First, I'm going to kill you. Second, I'm going to get what fun I can from that Shinigami and then kill him. It's too bad that you won't get to see me do it." Ulquiorra's chest rapidly rose and fell from the immense pain building in his right side; he could feel each individual bone fragment stabbing random places inside the gigai.

Ulquiorra couldn't let Ichigo die; this wasn't his burden to bear. He had to do something. Ulquiorra's eyes grew heavy from the oxygen being depleting from his body, he lightly bent his index finger just to make certain that he could move his limb. Ulquiorra could see his pathetic face reflecting in Nnoitra's demonic eyes. He had to do something. He couldn't let Ichigo die.

With the remaining energy he could muster up, Ulquiorra kicked his right foot on a broken wooden plank which most likely splinted when he crashed into it. The force brought the plank into his grasp and he swung it with everything he had. The sharp end of the wood crashed into Nnoitra's head; he instantly freed Ulquiorra from his grasp and cradled his wounded cranium.

"Bastard! That's not going to work!" Ulquiorra's eyes augmented, slightly shocked that a head injury that serious really didn't slow him down; a blow like that would've killed a human instantly, maybe even a Shinigami. Nnoitra violently jerked the jagged plank from his head and pointed it at the vulnerable man; fury gleamed in the tiny eyes as he reeled the broken wood back, striking Ulquiorra in the right cheek with unimaginable velocity. Ulquiorra instantly found himself verging on unconsciousness as the taste of blood made its uncanny appearance; he fell on his knees with his head down as a thick, crimson liquid dripped onto the dusty floor, forming a small pool. Nnoitra let the bloody weapon oscillate by his side as he slowly approached Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's gaze shifted upward-this was it. His body wouldn't move. He was finally going to die.

"Sing Benehime." a brilliant orchestra of red traveled through the entire building, shedding all the walls behind. Nnoitra, being too focused on slowly brutalizing his prey did not notice the colorful onslaught. A shady figure emerged from the light, holding a bloody body under his right hand. Ulquiorra felt an inviting arm carefully weave under his stomach bringing him under the man's other arm. He was on the edge of unconsciousness, and the slow movements almost sickened him. Blackness began to overcome his throbbing head and burning ribs, but before slipping away, his last incoherent thought was regarding the wellness of Ichigo.

"You both will be fine." Kisuke softly spoke to both men, although it was unlikely that either were awake to hear the assuring words.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Nnoitra emerged from the rubble-the circular tip of his uniform had been obliterated and numerous rips had etched themselves into the white fabric.

"Excuse my rudeness, but I have more important matters to tend to at the moment." Kisuke turned his back to the lanky man and begun to maneuver through the destroyed debris of the shack.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra angrily dashed at the man cloaked in green but halted when a large figure cut him off in his tracks.

"Tessai, I hope you don't mind dealing with this." Kisuke called over his shoulder as he stepped through what used to be the door.

"No Sir."

"Thank you."

Nnoitra's face became distorted in a twisted grimace. "You bastard! Don't think you can take me on by yourself! I'm the fifth Espada! You hear me? Fifth!"

"Tessai is fully competent. It would be in your best interest to not underestimate him." Kisuke warned from a distance.

The tall, muscular man crossed both arms, further defining his forearm muscles. "It's Kisuke's orders for you to be killed. I follow them as you follow Aizen's. Farewell Fifth Espada."


	5. A Different Shade

"Kurosake, are you awake?" Ishida leaned in closer to his limp body and attempted to rouse the drowsy red-head out of bed.

Ichigo's eyes defiantly clamped shut before slowly peeling open to meet a room only lit by the moonlight seeping through a cracked window. His head was lovingly embraced by a single pillow; each limb was assertively pinned down by a heavy comforter-or maybe he was just that weak. Regardless, he couldn't muster the gumption to rise up and meet his friend.

Kisuke peered in from the doorway and grinned like a fox at the concerned man.

"W-What happened?" He chucked with prodigality, tipped from Ichigo's anxious words.

"You should lie down, your injuries are pretty severe." The sketchy shop-keeper shook his index finger back in forth, drawing small zig-zags in the air.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" He couldn't shake the gruesome image of Ulquiorra before he passed out. The beaten pulp was bleeding profusely from the head and seemed to be clinging for his last breaths of life; Ichigo couldn't imagine Ulquiorra being dead. There was no way someone that powerful was dead. He felt his heart galloping in his chest like a race horse as Kisuke failed to reply.

"You're making too much noise." a condescending, smooth voice filled the air as a light-skinned figure followed Kisuke into the room with a single cup of steaming tea in his hand, but strangely he was clad in black. A traditional Shinigami uniform hung loosely from his arms, legs, and waist, nearly hiding all the admirable features of his chiseled body. Ichigo assumed that was a more reasonable choice then lounging around in tattered Hueco Mundo attire.

For some reason, the idea of Ulquiorra wearing Aizen's clothes sickened him immensely; he hated Aizen more than ever for attempting to kill one of his top Espada.

It didn't add up. That was for sure.

"You're all better?" Ichigo eagerly shot up, instantly sending a flash of reverberating pain throughout his lower abdomen. He instantaneously cringed at the burning sensation and squeezed both of his eyes tight. Ishida flinched at the teen and raised both palms, motioning for him to lie back down.

"Imbecile, I'm back in my body." Seeming inconvenienced, Ulquiorra exhaled slowly as he lifted the cup to his lips, although it seemed like something was pathetic in his concentration. His complexion was deathly pale, more pale than usual. The lines above his brow were hard-like drawn wires, heavy and tired from a stressful evening.

"Wha-? But how!" Ichigo tightly clutched at the fresh bindings following from his chest to his belly button. The glowing light emitted from a side table lamp fell with an almost romantic affection upon Ulquiorra's stoic face.

Ulquiorra shook his head in irritation as he slowly turned on his heels and began out the door. Ichigo's eyes augmented, silently begging him not to go but Kisuke waved for his attention. He blinked away and sat in drunken-like stupor.

"Calm down, he's just worried about you." Kisuke assured in a sweet tone as he carefully pushed Ichigo back into the mattress. He reluctantly sank back in; the pain was too intense to struggle.

"Could have fooled me." Ichigo lightly shouldered away from the blonde-haired man's touch; his eyes lowered as he crossed his arms.

"Not true Ichigo." The lower third of his face curled into a modest smile; Ichigo shook his head, although it was one of those smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glanced into Kisuke's eyes, eyes like a timeless statue.

"Well when he first came to, he kept asking if you were going to be alright, regardless of how bad his injuries were." He brought a finger to his lips. "And they certainly exceeded the severity of your own. I was surprised that he was able to regain consciousness, but he didn't even care about his own health." Kisuke smirked after Ichigo's eyes became glossy in amazement but disbelief quickly dulled them-there was no way Ulquiorra would say something like that. That heartless Arrancar wasn't even casually sorry, so why should he be?

He ran a shaky hand through his messy hair; there were several crusted fragments of blood etched into his locks.

"I don't care." Ichigo clumsily rolled to his right side, ignoring the unbearable wracking in his body. He decided ineptly that everything was very depressing, and only wanted to sleep.

"Get well Kurosaki." Ishida pressed his glasses upward as he stood to his full height. The white-caped man seemed to have little or no injuries. Ichigo assumed that his ally had gotten some needed back up before anything unfortunate happened. He was too tired to question any of it; he was already having a difficult time wiping his hands clean from Ulquiorra. Ishida waved backward as he lightly trailed out of the room, leaving him alone with Kisuke.

"Ichigo." He quietly inquired, unsure whether the Shinigami had dozed off.

"Yeah, what?" he could practically hear his own heartbeat-why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Ulquiorra wants to speak with you in private. He told me earlier."

"Well then bring the bastard in." the red-head pursed his lips in thought. _What the hell could he want?_

"Ichigo, you need to get yourself together before you talk to him." Kisuke let his head casually oscillate, slightly distressed that Ichigo was still getting himself worked up although his injuries permitted otherwise. His thin veneer of composure was beginning to crack on all sides, causing the blonde-haired man to reconsider Ulquiorra's request altogether.

"I'm fine!" his tone peaked in aggravation.

Kisuke exhaled. Soon after Ichigo heard the consistent thumping of foot-steps, he assumed that the shop-keeper had finally left, but an even lighter sound replaced them. A faint, fresh scent invaded Ichigo's senses as his eyes quickly shifted to the occupied doorway. Hazel-nut eyes irritably rolled at the unwanted sight.

"Come in." he grumbled under his breath.

Hesitantly, Ulquiorra's pitter-patter steps arrived at the far edge of the bed. Ichigo squinted his eyes as he struggled to prop himself up in the bed. A delicate hand cradled his back and carefully sat him up in a manner that didn't hurt Ichigo's wounds in the least; his raven hair fell across his forehead in a thin black sheet as he pulled away from the red-head.

"Uhh. Thanks." Ulquiorra undetectably nodded his head. "So what did you want to talk about?" he felt himself swallowing convulsively, awaiting the pale-man's reply.

Ulquiorra's emerald orbs widened a fraction. It seemed that Ichigo couldn't take the subtle hint that he was sorry-he really didn't want to say it aloud, it was absolutely tormenting being surrounded by the red-head's invincible ignorance.

Ulquiorra ran a finger under his eye and sighed. _Here goes. _

"I suppose I did not mean what I said earlier." Ichigo adjusted himself under the covers and listened with intent as the pale-man's eyelids almost sunk over his eyes like a basset hound when hurt.

"I am appreciative for you saving me, and for this evening. I would be dead if it weren't for you." his low voice held him with its fluctuating warmth; it was the type of voice that was capable of lullabying an insomniac to sleep. Ulquiorra swallowed hard and crossed his arms, each one seeping into the roomy sleeves of his Shihakusho. For a moment, he felt himself completely enthralled in his stark beauty. _Did he really just apologize?_

"I well... thanks." Ichigo felt himself lost for words; he flashed the Arrancar a small smile, definitely not asking for one in return, but his frown sunk further. "W-What's wrong?" he craned his neck in interest.

"I still have something else I need to tell you. Well actually ask." Ulquiorra began uncertainly; his face almost took on a tropical burn, very noticable against his deathly pale complexion. His arms loosened, and plunged like heavy weights in his over-sized pockets.

"No there's something I want to say first." Ulquiorra grimaced at the red-head's rude habit of interrupting, but politely nodded his head for him to continue. "It's important, not that what you have to say isn't." A low, nervous laugh fluttered his vocal chords.

"I figure that you don't have anywhere to go right? Well it's not like I'm inexperienced in harboring Shinigami." Ichigo reflected back to when Rukia was living in his closet and cringed, trying to wipe that from his mind before he retracted his imminent offer.

"So, I just wanted to let you know that I am perfectly fine with you staying here longer. If my dad ever see's your-well he's pretty stupid, so I'm sure we could make up a sob story and you would be part of the family in no time."

Ichigo felt his face flush hot and assumed he was blushing pretty hard; he knew the lonely Arrancar would completely object to his suggestion, but he needed to say it for himself.

"Okay. Get some rest Ichigo." hazel-nut eyes widened, causing a touching look to spread over Ulquiorra's face.

"Are you in pain?" he solemnly questioned.

"No, it's just-" Ichigo paused momentarily to clear his throat and to sort out his words. "You used my name."

Ulquiorra blinked twice in daze and pursed his lips unsure of what the red-head was babbling about; maybe the trauma was finally going to his head. Ichigo continued-"I've never heard you call anyone by their actual name; it's usually 'trash' or something offensive." Ulquiorra momentarily reflected, he supposed Ichigo was right. He never noticed.

"If you need anything, I'll be outside." his lathered voice caressed him like a silk sheet. Ulquiorra shoved both hands into his pocket and shuffled out the door without another word. Ichigo felt a small grin play over his face as he was left to himself-so Ulquiorra was going to be living with him. He couldn't fathom why Ulquiorra just said "okay."

He expected that it would result in some kind of fight, but truly, where could Ulquiorra ever hope to go? His home was Hueco Mundo and it would be absurd for him to reside in Soul Society, the other Shinigami would be accepting in no way, hell, they hardly liked him. The world of the living was his only sanctum now, and Ichigo would be the one to provide it. Ichigo couldn't help but think that was what he wanted to ask anyways.

The red-head scowled as a prickling pain keenly shot from his wound. He had the urge to undo the wrappings to see how much the injury had progressed but he assumed he would pay for it later. He glanced past the paned window and noticed the many silvery stars peppering the dark sky; it was the type of night where the longer one looked, the more stars they'd see, layer after layer of them gradually becoming visible. His eyes were heavy from exhaustion, and his body was quickly succumbing to sleep. Ichigo accepted his body's wishes and shimmied further into the bed, sliding the heavy blankets up to his shoulder. He lightly nuzzled his head into the inviting pillow; he tried to stay awake, rationalizing Ulquiorra's behavior but his vision became blurred and he was soon overcome by darkness, slipping into an empty sleep, void of any dreams.

...

Ichigo slowly peeled his eyes open as cracked sunshine irksomely poked at his face. His mouth dropped slightly at the large man hovering over his body. He gasped loudly before he abruptly shot up; Kisuke's bulky assistant gave him a questionable look.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Kurosaki?" Tessai's deep voice filled the remaining space of the room.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Ichigo spastically shook his hands and thrashed his head, uncomfortable with his invasion of space; Tessia took a step back and cupped a hand around his mouth.

"Mr. Kisuke, Ichigo is awake." a pair of footsteps became audible as Ichigo cocked his head in confusion. He was troubled about how long he had been in Kisuke's home, and he couldn't imagine what type of ridiculous story the shop-keeper told his dad to atone for his absence.

"Well hello!" he nearly sung as he swayed into the room. Ichigo's hazel-nut eyes narrowed, agitated with Kisuke's obnoxiously happy stature. His gaze glimmered when Ulquiorra sauntered into the room after the blonde-haired man. His emerald pools squinted as he was overpowered with an immense yawn. Ichigo leaned his head against the wooden head board and sighed quietly.

Ichigo noticed the dark circles outlining his lively eyes.

"I guess I'm not the only one who didn't get any sleep last night." Ulquiorra slightly nodded his head in agreement; compared to Ichigo's bed, what he slept on last night was comparable to a rock. Ichigo felt a warm hand wash over his stomach urging him to lie back down, the intense heat in his abdomen made its uncanny return as Kisuke gingerly applied pressure to different areas of his stomach, and occasionally a low groan or a pain-filled grimace would flicker across Ichigo's face.

"Does that feel any better?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." he assured.

"Tessai will come back with some medication and you should be ready to leave." Kisuke clasped both hands together tightly, seeming impressed with himself.

"Thanks for everything." Ichigo choked out as his gaze shifted to Ulquiorra.

"Don't mention it. You'll pay me back later!" a small chuckle bubbled in the shop-keeper's throat as he started back out the door, Tessai quickly followed acting as his impeccable shadow.

"Sit down." the pale-man glanced up as Ichigo motioned at an empty seat by the bed side. Cautiously, Ulquiorra shuffled to the simple, black chair; he shifted uncomfortably under Ichigo's intent stare.

"So I've been thinking of what I'm going to tell my dad." Ulquiorra's thin black lips parted slightly. "How about we tell him that you are a transfer student that was supposed to live with your aunt, but she was in a recent accident and can no provide support for you. Now you don't have any place to go. That's similar to the excuse that Rukia used, and it worked like a charm."

The Arrancar ran a hand through his inky hair; all of his remindable hollow features had returned. During the struggles of sleep, his black uniform had slipped open revealing the deathly hole in chest. Ichigo wearily stared at the piercing horn jousting from the right side of the pale-man's head and frowned.

"You're going back in the gigai right?" disappointment and worry arose in his voice; Ulquiorra couldn't have possibly changed his mind overnight, but he needed reassurance.

"Yes Ichigo." Ichigo flushed a light shade of red; he still couldn't get use to the way his name twanged off Ulquiorra's tongue. Ichigo also felt a sense of relief once the Arrancar complied to go back into the gigai. He nearly assumed Ulquiorra would be reluctant to hop back in the human body after his torturous experience with Nnoitra.

"Okay." he rubbed the sleep from his disoriented eyes.

"What's the matter?" Ulquiorra blinked twice. His emerald eyes looked like lamps blaring up before the oil is gone.

"I mean, I guess I thought you wouldn't consider staying with the likes of me." a disheartened look spread over Ulquiorra's doll-like face, hardening his admirable features.

"What do you mean?" he inquired almost innocently.

"Earlier, you said that you weren't gracious at all."

He shook his head, as if he explained this a million times.

"I couldn't accept being so weak, and in that human body I had all those emotions mixed in my head."

"Your heart you mean." Ichigo eagerly balled up his fist. "Also, you don't act any different than how you did while being in a human body." Ulquiorra perked his head up and slowly chewed his tongue, attempted to make sense of Ichigo's foreign words.

"You are mistaken."

"No, I'm not. You felt different because you were weak. That's something you weren't used to, so that's why you had those new emotions." Ulquiorra shook his head in impatience; there was no arguing with the determined teen.

"You fool. Don't you see the hole in my chest?" the gleam in Ichigo's coffee-toned eyes failed to submit.

"You are wrong Ulquiorra." Ichigo exhaled ineptly.

"How? Earlier you said emotions are the source of the heart."

"I know, but that's all figurative. Really your emotions come from your head. The heart is just a tissue-composed organ that pumps blood throughout the body, it's not related to your emotions at all."

"But you just said-" Ulquiorra spoke slowly, separating each syllable.

"Just drop it. There's no getting through to you." Ichigo crossed both arms and diverted his gaze from the emerald orbs, he could feel them burning through his skin like a laser. Ulquiorra sunk a few inches into the soft chair and solemnly closed his eyes; he was sure that the two would have numerously many debates about human affairs. Ichigo stared into the late-afternoon sunlight that filtered in through the wide window.

"What I mean is that you have a heart." He grew nervous, and began to pop his knuckles.

_Pop, pop, pop. _

"Can you quit that?" he jerked his gaze upward; a threatening darkness spread over his face like an endless pastor overcome by nightfall.

Ulquiorra nodded away and blinked his sight to the door as Tessai slowly brushed one shoulder through; he held several bottles in his hand and lightly grinned at the red-head.

"It seems that you are better enough to go home. Here is the medication to help ease the pain; just swing by if there is anything you need." Tessai coughed. "Oh excuse me, I'll get you a bag for all this."

He gracefully crossed to the other side of the room and rummaged through the many bottles in his arms before dumping them into a single plastic bag. Ichigo slid his legs from the dense covers and sternly planted both bare feet on the wooded floor. His vision became dotted with white orbs as he pulled himself off the bedside; Kisuke intruded the atmosphere carrying some large object in his hand.

"Helloooo! I brought your meat-sack back!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Kisuke's connotation for human body. "You sound like an Arrancar." Ulquiorra's gaze hardened at the indirect insult.

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo carefully took his body from the shop keeper's hands and morphed back into his regular form.

"Hey! I feel fine!" he rotated his left shoulder around in its joint and cracked his neck.

"Obviously. It's your soul that was damaged. Just because you feel okay doesn't mean you should skip out on the pills. You would regret it once you transformed into a Shinigami." Kisuke solemnly warned.

"Okay, I get it, I get it. We'll be leaving now. Thanks for all your help, both of you." Ichigo nodded his head and bowed slightly, his hands politely pressed against his stomach.

"Let's get the hell out of here." he mouthed at the stagnant Arrancar.

"What's the rush?" The blonde-haired man smirked as he tossed a colorful pill at Ulquiorra. Effortlessly, he caught it with one hand and stared down with skepticism. One black eyebrow migrated upward at the shop-keeper.

"Ha, don't worry, I've got all the bugs worked out of it." Ulquiorra reflected on that especially embarrassing moment he had to endure the first time he submitted to one of Kisuke's inventions.

Ulquiorra sighed as he popped the pill in his mouth; a body, fully clothed thankfully, was instantly ejected from the soul. Kisuke clapped in amusement like a jubilant toddler. "See, you should be thanking me, it's pretty difficult to have the gigai process reversed. I've never had to materialize a hollow soul into a human body, but it looks like all is well!" dark, destroyed jeans clung to the pale-man's slender figure; a cream jacket with a plaid-lining cloaked over a white, V-neck shirt.

Kisuke fidgeted in his pocket for another pill. "Okay, and this one puts you back into original form!" Ulquiorra extended his hand eagerly to accept the gift.

"Okay, we're leaving." Ichigo's tone heightened as Ulquiorra began to follow the teen from out the door.

A rush of cool air flushed over Ichigo's face, he quickly brought a wide-palmed hand to his face to shield his eyes from the winter breeze. The cold air had a certain weight and luxury he had forgotten about. Ulquiorra casually wove his arms around one another in response to the chilling wind. Brown eyes flickered across the soulless town as the evening dawned on night. He didn't realize that he had been at Kisuke's for such a long time, but the red-head had slept the majority of his stay, so it's not like he had an accurate perception of time. The eveing sky was painted a brilliant orchestra of orange and red. Ulquiorra inclined his head upward to bask in the beautiful sight, his pale skin silhouetted against the tired sky. It was a picture that could even satisfy an artist.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo inquired in a low voice.

"No." he continued to watch the last light of the sun smoldered blood red against the horizon.

"Hey! I have a question." he took a single large step to catch up to Ulquiorra.

"You always have questions." Ichigo felt himself shrink in embarrassment, but there was still so much that he didn't know about Ulquiorra. He felt himself craving the masked answers.

"Well, where do you want to sleep tonight? There's a couch downsta-."

"Fool, where I always sleep." Ulquiorra replied as serious as ever.

Ichigo let out a weak laugh. "I didn't realize you had a sense of humor."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing humorous about what I just said."

"How should I put this," Ichigo aimed his head toward the sky and sighed. "that's my bed."

Ulquiorra's lips parted as his head turned to meet Ichigo's coffee-toned pools. The red-head slowed his pace, slightly daunted by the slender man's stare. Even as a human, his gaze was absolutely halting.

"Fine. We'll figure it out later." he ineptly exhaled as Ulquiorra failed to respond, but merely turned his head and stared at a mangy cat strutting across the street. The remainder of the walk consisted of silence and the creeping darkness of the night sky. Finally arriving at the Kurosaki doorstep, Ichigo rummaged in his pockets for his keys but a brightly colored sticky note instantly grappled his attention.

_Your sister and I went out to eat. Don't wait up! Love, Daddy 33!_

Ulquiorra balanced on his toes, inconspicuously reading over Ichigo's shoulder as the red-head cocked his head to the side like a muddled dog. "Idiot!" Ichigo jerked the orange note from the door and shoved it into his pocket.

"Well, looks like were fending for ourselves tonight. That's fine, I'd rather not deal with my dad." A low grumble vibrated in Ichigo's stomach as he stumbled into the living room. Ichigo blindfully ran his arm over the pasty wall until a protrusion marked the location of a light switch. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes a fraction once the artificial light flashed through the open room.

His presence became isolated as Ichigo sauntered into the arch-connected kitchen. Ulquiorra plopped onto the suede couch and let both slender arms fall behind his head. Clinks and clanks escaped from the kitchen, he noticed Ichigo dashing from different sides in the room; he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and yawned. The overall quietness of the house was admirable, at Kisuke's, there was the constant chaos arisen from the younger children's shenanigans.

Ichigo came out to meet the pale-man with a cup of instant ramen. For a moment he sneered away from the liquidly, styrofoam container; it looked rather trashy. "Here." Ichigo inched the food closer until he reluctantly took it. The weight of the couch shifted as Ichigo sat on the other side.

"So why do you think Aizen casted you out of the Espada?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Ulquiorra awkwardly held the chopsticks in his hand, suddenly feeling nauseas.

"Yeah, but I feel like you know." his eyes sheepishly glanced over, hopeful for some sort of reaction.

"Well I don't." his stern voice was enough to shatter even the strongest veneer of composure, sending it crumbling to the floor like a house of cards. Ichigo felt a shiver ripple through his spine and decided to give it a rest.

The home became quiet as church mice, minus the obnoxious slurping sounds coming from Ichigo's lips.

"I'm going to bed." there was something threatening in his aura, enough to convince Ichigo not to follow him upstairs, and to clean up alone.

He felt the turbulent riot in his own heart. Never had he felt so intimidated by wordless actions. Ulquiorra was something else. Something not to be trifled with. Yet he couldn't seem to shake himself free from the dark orbit.

He felt the rhythm of his heart playing in symphony with his anxious footsteps as he walked to his doom. His hair fell down in a smooth, orange curtain as his shaky hand encircled the brass knob, all the while, second guessing whether he should run downstairs and claim the couch as his own for the night. He growled under his breath as a sudden feeling of defiance overcame him. This was his goddamn house, he was in control.

"Okay Ichigo. Have some backbone." he cajoled himself for several moments before he was confident that his physical strata were comparable to unbreakable stone.

He slung the mahogany door open and flipped the switch.

It felt as if his body had warmed ten degrees from the sight.

"Umm Ulquiorra? Are you okay?" a sensation of panic erupted through his body like a super volcano. _He's not moving. _"Ulquiorra. Hello?" He drew out the word, so it sounded like it had ten ''O''s in it. Still no movement.

"Ulquiorra!" He dashed to the bed side and ripped the covers from his body.

"What?" he defensively shielded his arm from artificial light, irking his sensitive senses. Both eyes squinted in irritation and confusion; he had slept just enough to be thoroughly disoriented.

"Is there a hollow?" With paralytic slowness, he elevated his body dipping his hand in his pocket retrieving the black pill. Ichigo's comforter slightly fell from his chest, lying peacefully in his lap.

"No. I just thought-" His voice choked up in bashfulness.

"Ichigo, don't be a fool. I'm fine." he collapsed back onto the bed and pulled the blanket past his head, drowning himself in darkness. Ichigo couldn't help but grin at the warming sight, but he was still in _his bed. _Ichigo straightened his back and curled his fingers into his palms.

"Alright, come on." he demanded sternly as if commanding a disobidient dog.

"Come on what?" he softly moaned from under the sheets.

"Get up." Ichigo attempted to deepen his voice and sound more convincing.

Silence.

"Fine." with the speed of a slug, Ichigo peeled the top corner of the comforter down and slid one leg under the sheets.

Operation scare an Arrancar out of his bed was underway.

Still no signs of movement were evident. He heart was galloping in his chest once his leg grazed against Ulquiorra's limp body. He shot back, but the pale-man merely dug his cheek further into the pillow he claimed to be his own. Ichigo felt his temerity waning once he was fully under the covers, yet the Arrancar had failed to show any interest.

A thin film of sweat formed under his back, he brought a hand to his chest and flawlessly counted the beats per minute. He needed something to take his mind off this. His right hand slowly extended, but stopped in its tracks once it came into contact with something cool. He froze in panic; the chilled feeling instantly flushed out the prodigious heat wracking in his body.

The immediate urge was to jerk away, but before the idea completely presented itself, Ulquiorra rolled further into his space. His ivory arm snaked over Ichigo's chest, his slender fingers lightly curled over Ichigo's right side. Ichigo gawked in disbelief; to be so small, he had quite a grasp, he probably couldn't get away even if he wanted to. The evenness of Ulquiorra's breath played a soft, whispery melody in his ear. His slender chest slowly rose and fell against Ichigo's stagnant body.

His gaze fell on the unconscious man. Ulquiorra's eyes were tightly braced together; he appeared to be in pain. Timidly, Ichigo's tanned hand rose to his raven hair and lightly cupped his cranium. He carefully ran his fingers over his inky hair as Ulquiorra entwined closer to his body. His hair was amazingly soft. His hand made an abrupt halt once it crossed to where the pale-man's horn was generally located. Ichigo sighed lightly and flattened his palm into his hair; occasionally his thumb would inch back and forth, caressing his head.

The red-head frowned. Ulquiorra was so fragile and small, but he acted so strong. Although the Arrancar would never admit it, he needed protection.

Aizen and the Espada would soon return and he would have to be ready.

He would protect him no matter what.

A/N: Ermm, sorry if this chapter sort of seemed filler-oriented, but I felt that it was necessary to evoke the growing relations between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Reviews are always appreciated. They make me want to sing and dance! :)


	6. Captured

Ichigo groaned as he instinctively migrated to his usual side of the bed. Something boney obstructed his movement before he nearly rolled over the unknown object; too enthralled in a deep sleep, he failed to notice.

"What do you think your doing?" a deep growl radiated Ulquiorra's vocal chords.

Ichigo's hazel-nut eyes lazily peeled open. "W-What?"

"Get off of me." his voice like ice, froze Ichigo with its chilled sterness.

Ichigo's arm, planted heavy around Ulquiorra's neck pinned him to the mattress rendering him immobile. His other arm lightly pressed against the pale-man's side, cradling the slender body closer to his own.

"O-Oh, sorry." he leveraged himself up with an elbow and ran a tired hand through his tangerine locks, sighing greatly in preparation for his return to school.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Ulquiorra's frown burrowed further.

"No reason." Ichigo rolled his eyes, slightly irritated after considering Ulquiorra's unconscious behavior last evening. The red-haired teen reflected on his long night of pondering protective strategies. He was definite the Arrancars and possibly even Aizen would return to take Ulquiorra's life.

Ulquiorra was ranked 4th; it sent a wave of anxiety and dread throughout his entire body when he thought that least three more warriors were easily capable of overpowering them both. He knew little about the top three's power and he wasn't especially eager to find out.

He was well aware he was weaker than Ulquiorra, but it wouldn't be the first time he had to battle opponents way out of his league.

"What are you doing?" the ivory-skinned man wiped the sleep out of his eyes, watching as Ichigo searched for his school uniform in the abyssal zone of his closet.

"What does it look like? I have to go to school." he exhaled as the cottony softness of his shirt brushed over his face.

"I see."

"Ordinarily I would stay home for the day, but I have missed a lot this year." his uniformal vest shimmied down his abdomen and settled below his hips. A hand rested on his hips, eyeing the Espada resting in bed. "It's not like it had anything to do with Arrancars or anything." Ichigo sarcastically joked, but the smirk faded once Ulquiorra refused to endorse.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo's voice heightened in tone, expressing his skepticism. It wasn't as if the Espada would destroy his home, but his overwhelming curiosity would possibly get him killed. If he didn't wind up in the dark debts of Karakura town, then it was likely he would find amusement in searching through Ichigo's belongings.

"I suppose I will go with you." the tangerine-haired teen perked his head up in dubiety while adjusting his pants.

"Why would you want to come with me?"

"Don't be a fool," Ulquiorra let his head waver. "If something goes wrong while you are at school, then you will _probably_ need help."

"Thanks I guess." a red eye brow migrated upward, slightly peeved that Ulquiorra deemed he needed some sort of baby-sitter.

Ichigo waltzed over to his alarm clock and laid a flattened palm on the crimson metallic contraption before it had a chance to sound. Ulquiorra smoothed some stray black hairs with his fingertips and sighed as he unraveled the blanket from his fatigued body.

"What's school like?" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes stuck like adhesive glue.

"Well, I don't know. You learn all kinds of things."

"There was a similar routine in Los Noches. Aizen would speak of the different techniques the commanders of Soul Society used in battle." his eyes lowered in reminisce.

"Do you miss it?" Ichigo reluctantly inquired, fearing the answer.

"I suppose not. This world is more suitable." his eyes trailed past the red-head, staring blankly at the adjacent wall to avoid the now-cheerful gaze.

"Why would you say that?"

"You ask too many questions." Ulquiorra deeply sighed, seeming inconvenienced.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs."

"N-No, my dad hasn't seen you yet!"

"I thought you already constructed a plan." his voice boastfully peaked. Normally, the tone would have sent Ichigo's brow madly twitching, but it was nice to see some life return to the deathly pale man. The nihilistic, lifeless individual devoid of a conscious was slowly developing into a more...well human-like being. Ichigo paused at the thought permanently marking his mind to never say that aloud. That would certainly strike a nerve, erupting a tiny earthquake within the Espada.

He chewed his tongue in concentration, curious as to Ulquiorra would act while exploding in rage-extremely frightening, perhaps more intimidating than an eager Kenpachi stalking out the red-head for a friendly spar.

Feather-like footsteps whished down the stairs as Ichigo desperately dashed after the ivory-skinned man. On his way out, his foot clumsily catched onto the border sending him spiraling into a clownish heap on the floor.

Ulquiorra ineptly glanced over his shoulder, and slowly turned from his destination, making his way toward the injured ally.

"What's the matter?"

"You're at least going to need an introduction. Damn." Ichigo sneered as he re-adjusted his twisted sweater, leading the way to the breakfast table.

...

"A new son! I can't believe it, I'm so happy! Mother would be so proud! Karin give your brother a hug!" Ulquiorra's dull eyes grew wide in disbelief as the wolf-faced man snaked his grizzly-bear arms around his lean abdomen, locking him close to his solid body.

Ichigo smirked, well aware that the Espada's protective barrier was effortlessly being rammed through by his quirky father. Karin, leaning back in her chair with a humble bowl of rice cradled in her arms shook her head in annoyance. Yuzu blinked twice before approaching the unfamiliar guest that was instantly merged into their family.

The Arrancar was released, breathless from the intense hug; he couldn't help but let his lips part in confusion. Were all humans this welcoming and warm toward the unknown? He couldn't tell if he liked it or not, regardless, it was something to get used to.

"Help yourself, I made plenty." Yuzu presented a identical bowl from the stove and ushered it into his chalky hands, showing little fear of his daunting exterior. His fingers gradually curled around the circular object, analyzing the white grains with intent. It appeared normal enough. It was bizarre; all these people didn't fear him in the least. His ability to send hearts racing in despair was a trait he always possessed and could control at will; he never relished it, but to have something so reliable snatched under his feet was once again, different.

Ichigo motioned at an empty chair-the same one that once honored his mother's treasured presence.

As the pale-man slowly lifted bites of rice to his mouth and chewed Ichigo couldn't help but feel like everything was in place, as if the final piece had been added to an incomplete puzzle, longing to be glued together and boastfully hung on the wall of a deserving living room.

...

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his peers anxiously awaited for the pale-man to speak his name, or his hobbies, or where he used to live. The tangerine-haired teen supported his face with an open palm, concluding that although in a gigai, Ulquiorra did not appear natural. It was apparent to the others that they likely had little in common with the stranger joining their classroom.

His inky-black hair, snow white skin, and slender yet muscular figure were enough to throw anyone off when asked—where is the new kid from?

Wordless, the dark-haired man sauntered to an empty desk residing by his single ally. Keigo gawked at the already-established relationship between his friend and the oddity that just waltzed through the door.

"How did you meet someone like that?" he whispered loudly; several heads inclined in interest, wondering the same thing.

"Don't be an idiot." Ichigo huffed, vexed by his friend's invincible ignorance.

"I'm serious. He looks like he could kill someone," breath escaped his lungs in fear. "has he? I totally wouldn't be surprised!"

Ichigo solemnly closed his eyes, attempting to sugar-coat his imminently hurtful reply, one that would probably dent Keigo's thick walls of stupidity.

"If I recall correctly, that's exactly what you said about Ichigo at the beginning of our freshman year." Mizuro peered past his cellphone screen, his fingers actively skirmishing across the tiny letters.

"N-No I didn't!" he stammered, his augmented gaze flickering between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. "All I'm saying is that the dude is creepy."

"What was that?" Ulquiorra's body leveraged past Ichigo, his gaze penetrating straight to the boy's spine, reverberating a chill throughout his weak body. "If I want opinions from trash I will consult the dumpster behind the school, otherwise, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Wow." Mizuro grinned at a shivering Keigo, completely deflated from the effortless comeback.

"Okay class, everyone take their seats." finished organizing her daily work, a lean brunette emerged from her desk while juggling a large coffee cup between her hands.

"You guys know what to do. Finish up the book work from yesterday, and remember, there will be a quiz on this tomorrow." she paced to the front, chalking cursive letters on the board for the absentee's benefit.

"Ichigo, please explain to your friend the course of things. I'm sure you will have him learning the ropes in no time." she shuttled a confident eye at the teen.

"Yes ma'am," the red-head called as he rummaged in his rucksack.

How hard could it be?

...

A tangerine brow uplifted as the Espada's pen loosely glided over the paper, accurately completing the work with ease.

"I'll be back momentarily." Before Ichigo could respond, the agile figure was already out the door. The teen sighed, Ulquiorra at least needed to ask for permission before he decided to disappear into the school hallways.

Ichigo picked at some stray dirt under his nails, he couldn't believe that type of attention Ulquiorra was getting, particularly the way the girls blushed and giggled if he strolled in by in touching distance. Their glassy eyes bulged once the distinct pine scent wafted before their noses, capable of enticing anyone in the emerald orbit.

Ichigo tapped his pencil, convulsively checking the door. Seconds turned to minutes, and the next thing he knew, the big hand on the clock had moved nearly 10 marks.

"Unngh." a hand leveraged to his head, instantly feeling faint as the pressure of the air became dark and demonic.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Keigo inquired with a low voice, slightly noticing the shift.

His chair slammed from behind him as he began his search for Ulquiorra. He disregarded the concerned stares while racing out the door. Orihime darted to the hall and peered downward with a hand clutching her chest.

"Kurosaki, where are you going?" her voice peaked, resounding through the empty corroder.

"Nowhere, stay here." he demanded through his uneven breath while thinking of a decent place to dump his comatose body. For a moment, he found himself thanking whatever force caused both Ishida and Sado to stay home from school. Orihime brought a hand to her chest, depressed that if she followed she would merely get in the way.

Ichigo vanished into the woods behind the school, ejecting his body under a cloak of rotting leaves. The overwhelming spiritual pressures made his heart shudder in his chest as he soared in the air. He sneered, as Ulquiorra's reiatsu was completely masked by the other entities. His worst nightmare had come true as a most disheartening sight silhouetted against the afternoon soon.

In the tainted arms of Aizen, a bloody hand limply fell showing diminutive life.

"N-No! Ulquiorra!" Ichigo's hands tensed around the hilt of Zangetsu.

"Do not move Substitute Shinigami. This does not concern you." a dark-skinned man emerged from a darkened sphere; the metallic gleam of his blade slowly slipping into its sheath. Ichigo inhaled in shock, entirely overlooking the power of Aizen's subordinates.

"Why are you doing this?" he pleaded, fully aware that he couldn't take them both with his current ability.

"I won't repeat myself." Tousen's eyes clamped behind his tinted shades.

"I-I." Lost for words, Ichigo felt sweat pouring from each of his glands, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseas.

Kaname's sword clinked as his fingers fondled over the handle.

"Wait Kaname, perhaps the Substitute Shinigami would serve us some use."

"What?" he felt the air in his body cease once one of Ulquiorra's fingers curled into his palm, indicating consciousness was slowly returning to the stagnant body.

"How do you figure?" his voice deepened in incredulity.

Certain darkness fell over Aizen's dark eyes demanding that he never be questioned again by a mere subservient.

"My apologies, sir." he stated without disinclination.

With a nod of his head, an unforgiving blade was closely pressed to Ichigo's exposed throat. Hazel-nut eyes dilated in amazement, he didn't even sense the other Espada breathing heavily in his ear.

"Nice seeing you again Kurosaki." a husky voice declared.

"G-Grimmjow." that electric blue hair buzzing in his periphs was unmistakable.

With his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, he avidly inspected Ulquiorra as the dullness in his green eyes peered out from his weary lids. His hand unhurriedly slid over his midsection in search for his weapon.

Gin smirked from across the horizon as he waved the pointed soul treasure in the air. Without his weapon, and as injured as he was, the 4th Espada was rendered completely helpless.

"Listen closely Kurosaki Ichigo, if you resist you will only make Ulquiorra's situation more excruciating. It appears to me that you two have built quite the friendship. I presume you wouldn't want to hurt him, now would you?" he cooed braggingly through his perfectly mounted teeth.

"I don't," defeated, Ichigo's eyes lowered.

"Just so we're clear," his arm slithered to Ulquiorra's chest, pressing his index finger against the pale-man's breakable chest. With an abrupt snap, Ulquiorra's emerald orbs shot wide open, his teeth grinding in pain from the unexpected crushing sensation in his ribs.

Ichigo bit his lower lip in an attempt to not cry out. Obviously Aizen was merely feeding into his weakness. Why did he have to be weak compared to everyone else? All he needed was more strength. More of everything.

A tiny needle ruthlessly burrowed into the skin of his neck, as Grimmjow gradually pressed down on the plunger. A hazardous green liquid transfused with his skin and the horrid scene began to alter into a large, jumbled cloud. Sinking into a loch of darkness, his final thought and prayer was that Ulquiorra would be alive when he came to.

...

Ichigo's head was pounding to the melody of a wordless rap song. There was a slight cut mark on the side of his neck, resulting from Grimmjow's carelessness with his blade. He brought a hand to the smaller wound and ran several fingers over the tiny crevice. Thoroughly disoriented from the strange sedative, he sluggishly rose from the rectangular couch cupping his body and blankly stared around the room.

Every square inch was drenched in a heavenly white paint; Ichigo had to hold himself from laugher, this place was far from heaven. The room was completely empty, which had him concerned.

"Where's Ulquiorra." he slung his leg from the couch but was cut off with a loud clink.

"Oww." his eye shifted to a metal cuff, tightly circled around his ankle, effectively docking him to the stiff mattress. "Damn it."

Snatched from the world of the living in some hope of aiding Ulquiorra, Ichigo felt as if he were the biggest screw up created on the face of the earth. He vowed to ensure his safety, and here he was trapped in a secluded room in an alternate universe completely helpless.

He sat there rationalizing how he messed up so bad, for what seemed like hours until the door sung a lonely song.

"So your awake, Aizen would like to speak with you." Starkk slothfully leaned against the open door frame with a petite, young girl peeking around his back examining the new captive.

"What does he want with me?" Ichigo angrily hissed, his right eye squinting in skepticism.

"I'm not sure, it's not like he tells us anything. Hell, we didn't even know that Ulquiorra was to be executed until we saw him hacking at the poor guy with his zanpaktou." the brown-haired man threw a limp hand in the air as he sauntered toward the solitary Shinigami. He loosened the cuff and lightly grappled him by the arm.

"Sorry, it's not like I want to do this, but orders are orders."

Ichigo grimaced, fearful and anxious for what Aizen had in store.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I love hearing what you guys think. Sorry it took a while for an update. It's been a busy month with AP exams, and other random school stuff. Otherwise, enjoy!


	7. An Ugly Truth

Ichigo trampled over his own feet as Starkk practically dragged him by his drooping sleeves. His heart was rapidly galloping in his chest like a hyped race horse as Aizen's spiritual pressure became evident, emitting a dauntless aura that nearly shook the foundation of the chalky walls. The tangerine-haired man felt breathless as the surrounding structures appeared to be crowding in closer on both sides, forever trapping him in the endless corroder.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Starkk's dim eyes flickered to the Shinigami almost indifferently.

Unable to choke out single syllables, Ichigo undetectably nodded his head.

The man exhaled heavily. "Don't worry about your life. Be happy that Aizen has deemed you useful for his own purposes."

"But what about Ulquiorra?" his voice impatiently elevated.

"I'm sorry kid but I don't know the answer."

"Where is he though? Is he okay?" he began to sound desperate. The top Espada let his head casually rock.

"I've already told you, I don't know. Soon you will be able to speak with Aizen, so save your breath." he mumbled, sounding slightly irritated. Lilynette trailed close behind with an ear perked toward her half's soft words. She couldn't help but feel faint pity for the captured Shinigami, he was in quite the situation although she would never consider actually aiding him. This was _their_ world. Soul Reapers were enemies. When the tables were turned, the Shinigami didn't spare a moment when it came to taking a hollow's life.

An intimidating black door seared with death as it contrasted against the pure whiteness in which almost everything in Los Noches was doused in. Aizen's unforgiving spiritual pressure left an acrid taste in his dry mouth; he swallowed convulsively as he edged closer to the demonic atmosphere.

He was released from Starrks inescapable grasp as the shadow of the entrance swallowed their bodies. Ichigo whirled around to meet the Espada, hopeful that he would accompany him on his nerve-wracking meeting but a hand merely escalated to his hip while a line-bearing frown spread over the lower third of his face.

"He wants to speak with you alone. I'll be outside ready to escort you back to your room once he is finished." the soothing words comforted Ichigo's unstable composure, but the feeling was drowned once the door moaned open revealing a lone figure aimlessly staring out into the empty air.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm glad you could make it." he made a small nod toward Starrk signaling his readiness for him to leave. The door nudged close while the artificial light from the hallway was instantly chased away by Aizen's coercing strata.

Ichigo straightened his posture, attempting to blare into Aizen's intense gaze but he instantly shied away under the pupils crafted by determination.

"Why do you have that look on your face? I'm not going to hurt you." he cautiously advanced toward the tangerine-haired man as if approaching an abused, broken animal.

"I—" Ichigo's teeth clamped on his tongue while he sorted his words carefully. One false statement rubbing Aizen the wrong way could potentially end Ulquiorra's life, or at least Aizen was capable of that kind of cruelness. He didn't want to test it.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I had you brought here." his steps ceased, leaving several feet between the two men.

His eyes sunk downward as he modestly nodded his head in response.

His smile expanded. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, you've always been one of us. You're part hollow. You have learned to control it, no?" his dark eyes narrowed, already knowing answer.

"I guess I have."

"Is that right? Then explain this to me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Why is it that you do not possess a resurrection? That would mean you have established control over your hollow in its entirety. Therefore your previous statement is inaccurate." Coffee-toned eyes grew wide never considering that at all. Not a single Vizard had a resurrection form. The mask was the highest state of control, or so he thought. His alter-ego rarely merged to the surface and left him alone for a decent fraction of the time. Recalling, he couldn't truly exhume a time when his hollow gained sovereignty of his body since he obtained the treasured ability to summon his mask.

"You see Ichigo," the Shinigami shivered as his name slipped from the man's tainted lips. "I could grant you that kind of power. That is what you want." Ichigo backpedaled away as Aizen's report failed to curl into a question.

"You don't know what I want." he snarled, vibrating his vocal chords. Aizen's smirk was replaced with a glare. Ichigo brought a hand to the back on his neck wishing that they hadn't taken is katana away.

"Please don't act ignorant, denial will get you nowhere in this place. You are home." Ichigo felt his stomach murmur in nervousness. Escape plots zoomed through his mind like an angry family of wasps. He was _not _home.

"If you stay here too long without my aid, then your hollow will simply consume you."

Ichigo couldn't help but let his head incline in confusion.

"So your ignorance is not an act." he took in some air before resuming. "I will repeat this again. You are home. If you struggle against your nature then it will simply end you. Hour by hour, your hollow will slowly crawl closer to consciousness until eventually, you will lose your mind and body."

He gasped as he brought a quivering hand to his forehead, wiping at a thin coat of sweat. Reflecting on his previous battles with his internal soul partner only renewed his overflowing terror. A lean hand planted on his shoulder sending a ghastly plague straight to his heart.

"Don't be distressed. I will help you." he reassured, but the words rolling off his tongue only made his heart spring faster. He brushed away from the deceiving touch, sneering at the man he despised most.

He would be called a traitor.

What would his friends say? What would Rukia or Renji think? What would they even do in a situation like this? He couldn't brainstorm an immediate response as the enormous panic strained his mind.

"Where's Ulquiorra?" he hissed violently.

"Why would you concern yourself with someone that is under you?" his cocky smile poked toward his ears.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I didn't realize I had to paint a picture for you. You will simply become his replacement." the preposterous proposal oozed like melted butter through Ichigo's brain.

"Replacement? I don't understand." he frantically shook his head back and forth as the finalized decision unraveled into clarity. "Y-You can't kill him. You can't!"

"It is for the best. Do not worry, I will make you stronger. You will be a worthy Espada. I guarantee it."

"What did he do! I just don't understand!" his fingers embraced into a tight fist, shuddering in desolation.

"You may leave now, I have said all I need to." Frozen in dread, a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist ushering for him to move.

"Come on." Starrk whispered as he tapped Ichigo's foot with his own.

Ichigo didn't remember being guided to his hermit-like room. Starrk's grey eyes beamed apologetically as the bitter chill of the cuff anchored the Shinigami to the expanded sofa. A shimmering platter gleamed off the stagnant moonlight, pouring into the empty space.

"I suggest you eat. Do not resist, it is not in your best interest in the least." he warned through the crack of the door before it eased shut.

Certain that he was alone, Ichigo supported his back on the arm-rest, afflictingly sighing as the restraint around his ankle jingled a miserable tone. His arm wandered to the stainless-steel lid, flipping it with a quick flick of his wrist. An orange brow migrated upward at the questionable nutrients; the foreign food transfused together to form a dank green tint. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he slid the lid over the disturbing dinner and rolled on his side. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he obeyed his bodily wishes and escaped into a sleep devoid of any dreams.

...

"Kurosaki Ichigo." a voice with malicious intent infiltrated his blank coma. Wearily, his eyes peeled to meet the lemony light of the sun and the bland colors of his room's walls. He was instantly overcome with disappointment as the night darkness spread over his body like a thick blanket. He shot up, his eyes augmenting in shock as a familiar blue-haired Espada lurked around the door frame.

"What do you want?" his voice deepened in an exertion to sound intimidating.

"Cut the act, you're not fooling anyone. You _should _be scared." Grimmjow strolled closer, his shoulders shifting with each feline-like step.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Aizen has called for a meeting." he cooed.

"Okay?" muddled, Ichigo's voice heightened.

"Idiot, you are coming too." he sighed as if seeming disturbed that the meetings sanction would be sullied by the company of a Soul Reaper.

"I refuse." his arms defiantly folded under his chest.

Grimmjow snorted as he unchained the cuff, he proceeded to snake a stern hold on the teen's wrist and jerk him off the couch. Before he could protest, he was half way out the door, his footsteps unevenly clanking as he lagged behind the Espada. Several lowly Arrancars crossed their paths on their way to the congregational room; they awkwardly scrambled to their feet and avidly bowed toward the two men. Ichigo exhaled, bothered that he was already considered as a higher-up in the facility. It was sickening.

Occasionally, Ichigo would let his eyes wander to his chaperon, somehow thinking that Grimmjow may fancy his questions considering Ulquiorra. His heart rolled and dipped as he mustered the courage to speak to the menacing man.

"Hey, Grimmjow—"he began undecidedly.

"We're here." Ichigo gulped as a massive amount of spiritual pressure swirled around his body. He felt as if his legs had been cut out from underneath his body, leaving him to crawl across the dusty floor. His breath was languishing as the blue-haired man shoved him through the cracked door.

He initially brought a hand to his wrist and massaged a yellowish bruise that had materialized to the surface from Grimmjow's rough, inconsiderate handling.

"It appears that everyone is here." Aizen began as he took a tentative sip of his tea. "Please take your seat."

Ichigo's hazel-nut eyes wavered between all the Arrancars. Some were accustomed faces, others were not. He couldn't help but wonder what the older male's rank was as he hatefully peered down the table with small grunts escaping his gullet. He concluded that he couldn't be too lethal, but the battle scar painting his face told a much deeper story of despair and regret. His chest skipped a beat when he noticed two empty chairs. He didn't realize that Nnoitra had been killed by Tessai. Was Kisuke's silent shop-assistant really capable of that kind of destruction?

His lips pursed as he forced himself to stop judging the physical appearances of Aizen's minions.

"Are you deaf? He said sit down." Tousen sketchily emerged from the tiny cracks in the walls, implying that he was growing somnolent of Ichigo's reluctance to obey. The dark-skinned man motioned at Ulquiorra's empty seat with an extended index finger.

Ichigo sunk back from the curious yet mediating stares of the Espada as he crossed to the colossal chair. He adjusted uncomfortably as the pale-man's lingering scent rolled through the air. He glanced toward Aizen but couldn't hold his own against the burning stare; his eyes lowered to his clasped hands awaiting the ex-Shinigami's foul news.

"In case rumor hasn't spread, I will verify what everyone wants to know." his face was solemn like a timeless statue.

The cup clanked against the wooden table as his dark eyes hovered to Ichigo.

"Please welcome our newest member of the Espada." he announced with jovial condescension. The information was met with grimacing faces exchanging from one another in utter amazement.

"Espada! What! What the hell is wrong with you? There is no way that a stupid Soul Reaper is of the same skill as us. He is weak! Weak!" Grimmjow stood to his full height, glaring with animosity at the shaken Shinigami across the table.

"Grimmjow I've heard enough. Sit down." he demanded strictly, intensifying the density of his pressure. The breath was shoved from Grimmjow's lungs as he faltered back into his chair with his teeth grinding in a vengeful harmony. He would only make himself appear to be a fool for calling the boy pathetic and then getting dominated by his master; he settled in his seat, sparing the embarrassment.

"I don't want to be a part of this!" Ichigo rose, slamming violent hands on the rounded table.

"Ichigo, do not struggle. I believe I already made it clear that this was your new home." Aizen's hands fell to his lap, his eyes lighting up like dancing candles.

"I'm not agreeing to a goddamn thing until I see Ulquiorra!" he cried out.

"Lord Aizen, there is no way you are going to endorse this madness." Szayel's lively hair brushed over his eyes as his head fluctuated in suspicion.

"Very well. Come along Ichigo, I have something I would like to show you anyhow." Aizen's face grew contemplative as the red-haired teen sluggishly sauntered behind his master; breathy sighs and whispers filled the thick air with its distrust as the two departed. Ichigo's eyes glued to the man's pasty back wishing he could incinerate his captor with his despising scowl. He hated everyone. Everything in this forsaken place could burn.

"We are almost there." he guaranteed as their footsteps thumped in unison.

A hefty door, impenetrable with bolts and locks leaped out from the sea of white.

"H-Here?" Ichigo inquired nervously.

"Yes." the brown-haired man rummaged inside his uniform before peeling out an ordinary plastic card. It quickly swiped through a tiny crevice then a mono-toned voice erupting from the ceiling demanded a hand print. Aizen sighed as he pressed his fingers into the designated locations. Ichigo intently studied how the machinery operated; option for escape was nearly impossible, but assuming he figured out the mapped area of Los Noches and how everything worked, well, perhaps that would aid him in his endeavor.

Ichigo felt his chest tighten into a knot as a disheartening sight presented itself. With IV's swarming through his motionless body, Ulquiorra lay unconscious while a machine beeped and recorded foreign data which was merely a sequence of dots.

"I-Is he dead? What are the machines for?" Ichigo feared the Shinigami's imminent reply. Something doomful lingered in the air screaming that he should dash out of the room immediately. It felt as if another presence was haunting the laboratory, attempting to voice a sorrowful tale.

"No, but he will be soon." Aizen avoided that second question as he examined the data carefully with his guide finger weaving around a touch screen; he brought up several individual windows that hovered above the desktop.

With his eyes wandering around the room, the source of despair flew forward like a black, ominous crow.

"Is that the hogyokou?" he motioned a trembling finger to the power source encased in thick class. A copious wire leading from the container was importing a different set of information into the computer base. Bizarre symbols and unknown lettering doused the adjacent screen, pouring in like a busted sieve.

"You have a keen eye, not that I am surprised." he praised.

"What's it doing here?"

"I suppose there is no use in avoiding this any longer." his eyes like a steely-eye poker player hardened.

Ichigo took a step toward Ulquiorra; his eyes dulled in guilt. Ignoring Aizen's words, he brought a hand to the chalky man's forehead, allowing his palm to gently rest on the sweat-damped flesh. Ichigo scoffed upon noticing that his inflicted wounds from earlier were unhealed. Brownish blood crusted around a gash in his abdomen while his arm cradled around his shattered rib cage.

"Why wasn't he healed?" Ichigo probed.

"Szayel has more important matters to attend to then repairing a half-dead dog. You see Ichigo, I have finally concluded why the hogyokou has failed to awaken."

Uninterested, his thumb brushed at the inky black hair seeping into Ulquiorra's face.

"The hogyokou has chosen me as its secondary master and displays limited power under my will. It is quite simple, once the primary master is destroyed I will possess ultimate control over its greatness." a low chuckle rumbled in his gullet.

Ichigo began to gnaw on his tongue to sustain his rage. Of course he knew all of Aizen's motives were saturated with selfishness, but this went beyond egocentric values. He was playing with lives.

"You're reasoning, I still don't understand it. You have all this power and you only cut down your allies to get more. You're absolutely terrible. My opinion of you cannot sink any lower, everything about you makes my skin crawl and I will _never _serve under you. Do you get that?" his voice was calm and collected as he stroked Ulquiorra's dark hair.

"I see," he frowned. "let me tell you something, Ichigo." growing sick of Aizen's voice, the red-head fluttered his eyes closed.

"You will die if you do not seek my help. There is nothing you can do to curve Ulquiorra's fate. It had been etched into the stones of destiny. I cannot make myself any clearer. He will _die_." the word recited over and over in his mind.

"No he won't."

"I believe it's time for you to retire to your room." he suggested as if sounding casually sorry; the holographic screens dissipated into thin air without verbal command.

"And also, I heard you did not eat your breakfast this morning. Supplying your body with nutrients is necessary for your survival. If you continue these meaningless acts of protest then it will only speed up the process of hollowfication. At this point, you are only harming yourself." he advised thoroughly. "Now come here."

Ichigo blinked toward his so-called master and sighed. Before following orders he lowered to fragile man. With his hand scooping under his back, he embraced him into a tight hold somehow hoping his own life would transfer to the limp body. The coolness of his icy skin slowed the active molecules of Ichigo's body as he squeezed him closer; his vision became blurry, disoriented by unfamiliar tears. He didn't even notice the small sobbing noises escaping his lips.

"I said come here." a relentless hand snapped around his elbow, revolving him to Aizen's fierce stair. "I had a feeling you were too unstable to see this." his tone eased as he gawked at the tear-stained cheeks.

Ichigo madly blinked as he was dragged through the blinding halls. He didn't even notice the kneeling Arrancars as they were falsely graced by his presence. His head oscillated back and forth as his heart pounded in a constant, turbulent riot. He wanted to see Ulquiorra again. Everything was absolutely tormenting under Aizen's rule.

"You should eat then sleep. It's been a hard day. I left a special gift for you in your room." his grin reappeared as they arrived before Ichigo's door. He lightly nudged him in the open space but the teen refused to budge; he was instantly met with a ruthless shove, sending him tumbling to the ground. His arm jousted out to catch his clumsy fall. Ichigo grinded his teeth, holding back his abrasive words. He hated him so much, all he wanted was to squeeze the breath from Aizen and watch his cocky eyes dull as all life departed from his body.

The door slowly descended, but Aizen's farewell phrase remained permanent in his mind.

"Remember my quatro, time heals all wounds. Soon you won't even remember that piece of trash you once called your ally." Ichigo stood wide-eyed in the darkness, his sight once again becoming blurry from the liquidly culprits which rarely made their appearance.

A/N: My goal was to update super fast since I left you guys waiting for the last chapter so long. I hope everyone enjoyed and I did not disappoint. I believe I have a solid plot for this now, so the next update should be up rather soon. Please review and tell me what you guys think or if there is anything special you would like to see in upcoming chapters.


	8. Sacrifice

_War Will End Us _–H.G. Wells

Alone in the darkness merely lit by the stationary crescent-shaped moon, Ichigo cradled himself on the floor. His hands shook uncontrollably as he desperately wiped at the trailing tears staining his flushed cheeks.

"Damn it!" he harshly whispered under his breath. "What the hell am I going to do?" fretful palms cupped his face as he attempted to clear his mind and construct a reasonable escape plan for Ulquiorra and himself. A booming headache reverberated his cranium from the minutes of weeping. His eyes narrowed as he stood to his full height; he slightly staggered as he blankly stared around the gloomy room.

A neatly wrapped crimson box silhouetted against the dreadful white walls nearly begging to be opened. Ichigo clamped his eyes together draining loose any remaining tears as he reluctantly approached the present perching on a side table.

With paralytic slowness, his slender hand fondled the ivory ribbon until it spilled along both sides of the package. Devoid of any inner décor-paper, Ichigo's hand promptly plunged to the bottom. Coffee-toned eyes widened as a soft, silk-like material kissed his skin.

In a single swift moment he jerked the cloth from its container. The elegant coat tail of the uniform flowed from the rapid motion as if dancing with the inflicted breeze. Ichigo felt his heart sink upon noticing the attire design—it was perfectly identical to Ulquiorra's, although the deep slashes and dried up blood were spared. His grasp constricted around the ghostly fabric before it was launched across the room. Crashing into the adjacent wall, it slowly slid to the ground in a large heap.

"B-Bastard." Ichigo retreated several steps, bringing a shuddering hand to his tangerine hair.

_Yo King!_

"W-Who's there!" he demanded with his head twitching to all corners of the room.

_You really have cracked! You are makin' it easier for me, so I guess I won't complain. _

"What are you talking about?" each pore in his body began to discharge sweat.

_Ichigo, you are so weak-minded. It's no wonder that you can't suppress me. You're so pathetic! Didn't I tell you before; I wasn't going to play horse to a king that is merely going to get me killed by his own stupidity. _

"I—"he faded from dread. The room began to swirl into an endless pit of white, forever blinding him in its debt. His head was spinning; he folded both hands tightly over his stomach believing he may vomit on the spot. The tantalizing voice was approaching faster, getting closer with each second that elapsed. Louder, and louder until—

"What's up, Kurosaki?" an almost pious voice shielded him from his near transformation.

Ichigo stood motionless in the blackness with his arms tightly woven around his torso.

"N-Nothing." he unraveled himself from his body-hugging grasp. A lively blue eyebrow drifted upward at the bizarre behavior.

Grimmjow brought a hand to his neck and massaged uncertainly as he continued to study the new attribute of the Espada. Sea-breeze orbs blinked to the untouched food platter.

"Aizen wanted me to check on ya'. It looks like I'll have to report that you are refusing to eat." he sighed, seeming disrupted by the task.

He began again. "You know, I'm not here to be a baby-sitter or anything but really, not eating is just going to screw you over. Aizen is a cruel bastard and you _will _regret It." he cautioned as he titled his body toward the door.

"Wait!" he howled with a fraught arm extended toward the departing figure.

"What do you want now?" he growled.

"Can I see Aizen?"

"Fool, you can go wherever the hell you want to." he threw a careless arm toward the ceiling. Ichigo couldn't help but glance at the dangling shackle from the sofa—he was free in a way. His jaw dropped as he pondered whether to ask Grimmjow if he knew the current status of Ulquiorra, but he instantly assumed that the subordinates were rarely filled in on Aizen's matters. It would only wave around his fear on a red flag for all to see. Weakness in a place like this meant certain death.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ichigo tipped his head in attentiveness. "put on your uniform." the statement was painted into a warning that should be heeded.

The dull light from the hall lit a spotlight on the lone red-head as he listened to the consistent thumps of Grimmjow's steps. Convinced that sixth Espada had strolled a considerable distance, he trudged to the wrinkled uniform. He lethargically brought it before his face and snarled in disgust. Perhaps if he just put it on Aizen would let him see Ulquiorra again. He _was _an Espada. Why wouldn't he be granted that simple request?

The shadowy black sleeves lucidly fell from his shoulders while he stepped out from his pants. He took in a final breath as the softness of his new attire brushed over his face.

He adjusted uncomfortably as the collar hugged his neck with enthusiasm. The extended coat tail swayed with poise as he struggled to tie his pants with unstable, sweaty palms.

Hazel-nut pools peeled open as the menacing task was finally complete. Everything about the clothing felt so wrong and he could almost feel Ulquiorra's condescending spirit shaking a disapproving head.

Ichigo approached the door and peered around the corner. Everything was so empty; he wouldn't have been surprised if a dead tumble-weed went rolling through the halls.

Aizen's reiatsu was unmistakable. Although he was lousy at detecting spiritual pressure, Aizen's dark orbit stood out like a crow among heavenly doves. He followed the tainted trail hopeful that he would not cross paths with another Arrancar; he couldn't tolerate the way they bowed down with such eagerness; he was in no way their master.

Closer to his destination, a series of beeps and drills apprehended his immediate interest. Horrible scenarios instantly materialized in his head as the dreadful noises seeped from Szyael's infamous lab. He dashed to the door and frenziedly knocked to the point where his fist scraped.

"Who issss itttt?" a high-pitched, obnoxious voice loudly inquired.

"Umm—Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Lumina, I told you to stay put." a familiar voice scolded. "I apologize Kurosaki, what can I help you with?"

"I—"

"Excuse me, but I am very busy at the moment and I cannot be bothered. I'm certain Aizen can help you anything you need." the drills resumed. Ichigo blinked twice, severely concerned as to what was going on inside. He recalled the lengthy process of the scanned card and confirmed finger-prints to gain access. There was no possibility of breaking in without his katana. He flash-stepped through the corroders with immense urgency; at last, Aizen's aura became painfully evident as it crashed down on his body.

Before he could stridently bang at the indestructible towering door, it slung open to reveal a nightmarish smirk.

"What troubles you my Espada?" Ichigo shuddered under the title. "I must compliment you on your apparel, it is rather appealing." he mused.

"Can I come in?" Ichigo's request eased on a demand.

"Of course." he gestured with an open hand for him to follow. A solitary tea pot rested on a center table with two cups as if the Shinigami was expecting his arrival. He settled in a chair and nodded for red-head to join him. Ichigo slogged toward the adjacent seat as if approaching the electric chair. Aizen casually handed him a steaming cup of tea; Ichigo aversely let it transfer in his grasp and modestly cupped it between his hands.

Aizen's dark eyes intently laid on his own. Ichigo gripped the cup harder feeling as if the Shinigami was reading his distressed soul.

Ichigo rubbed his lips together prudently arranging his pending words.

"Well, seeing that I am an Espada now, I am supposed to have Fraccion right?" Ichigo's gaze radiated in determination.

"That is correct." Aizen momentarily buried his head in his tea, luxuriating in the potent scent of his beverage.

"If that is the case, then I want Ulquiorra to be part of my Fraccion." the chocolate-haired man glanced up.

"Ichigo, I am growing very weary of having to explain things over and over again. Ulquiorra's life must be terminated in order for the hogyokou to awaken under my full command." he let out a lengthy exhale as if explaining it a million times.

"Can't we seal his spiritual pressure off or something so the hogyokou won't recognize him?" Ichigo quickly suggested, disappointed that his only solid plan fell through.

"I'm afraid not."

"But why—?"

"It's just not reasonable." he grinned. "Ichigo, you haven't eaten since you arrived have you?"

Ichigo sunk back in the chair; his eyes wavered to an empty spot on the wall.

"Please explain to me what the problem is. Why are you not eating?" he separated each syllable, making an extreme shiver vibrate along each vertebrate in his spine. "Is it the quality food?"

Uncertain how to answer, the red-haired Shinigami let his brow crevice, hardening the small lines on his face.

"What would you like to eat?" he inquired sweetly.

Ichigo remained silent.

"I expect you to answer me when I speak." his tone harshened.

"I don't know—I guess some steak and rice would be okay." he mumbled ineptly.

"Good, I will have a servant prepare it now." his tea clanged as he stood to intimidating height. "You may leave now. I'm sure you will feel much better after you eat. We will begin your training soon."

Ichigo's lips parted as he tried to decipher what kind of training Aizen had in mind. Whatever was planned, it probably wasn't going to be pleasant and he certainly wasn't going to be cooperative. He felt Aizen's adhesive stare on his back as he wandered before him. The red-head mentally cursed himself for not achieving one goal he had in mind. How in the world was he supposed to rescue Ulquiorra if he couldn't even break into the lab? For that matter, he didn't even have his zanpaktou, consequently he was deemed completely useless.

"Hey replacement." a grim voice ripped through the air. Before Ichigo could whirl around to meet the disturbing tone he was violently lunged at.

"Unngh." he groaned as a ruthless hand starkly pressed on his wind-pipe.

"Bastard, get off of me!" he clawed at the godly large hand.

"I'm having a difficult time seeing you as my superior." he inched closer with his thick, humid breath lingering in Ichigo's face. "Aizen sure has some fuzzy logic, ya know?" Yammy's smile curled toward the sky.

Ichigo felt his eyes lower as they fought to maintain consciousness. His breath was quickly waning and becoming shallower by the second. The surrounding atmosphere transformed into a large distortion of whiteness as his body fought for control of his last bit of oxygen. His stiffened grasp around the profuse wrist began to loosen as both of his arms limply fell to his sides.

"You fool!" a disdainful voice quaked.

"Wha—?" Yammy let the comatose body drop with an abrupt thud, acting as if he hadn't been involved with any mischief.

"You will pay for that." Tousen promised as he unsheathed his sword.

"T-Tousen, what are you doing here?" he rocked on his heels.

"Enforcing justice." the dark-skinned giant's eyes widened in fear, not noticing his arm carelessly ricocheting across the ground.

"AHHH! You bastard, why did you do that?" he clasped to his new nub while blood lazily oozed from all sides of his hand. The piercing screams woke Ichigo from his short-term sleep as he indolently leveraged himself up by his elbows. Extremely weak from undernourishment, his body clumsily crashed under his own weight. The coolness of the hard ground bit his cheek as he listened to the loud crashes of Yammy's ungainly footsteps. The tenth Espada finally crumbled to the ground several yards from Ichigo's wilting body. Ichigo groaned as a tender arm wove under his abdomen, he instinctively struggled and waved the aiding figure away.

"I'm fine, really." Tousen proceeded to lift the teen to his feet. Ichigo wobbled slightly and nodded at Aizen's partner. "I'm okay." he breathlessly assured.

The blind man indifferently nodded, leaving the red-head to his own accords. Ichigo deeply sighed as he fixedly concentrated on putting one foot before the other.

"Kurosaki, are you okay?" lowly Arrancars would rush to his relief as he staggered by.

"No, just leave me alone!" he commanded as he brushed passed their concerned stares.

As Aizen had guaranteed, a servant was setting up Ichigo's meal as he arrived to his room.

"I have prepared what you requested for." a female Arrancar stated as the pans clanked to a jagged melody. Ichigo stared in awe at her jet black hair, trailing down her back like antique lace. Her hair was nice; it reminded him of Ulquiorra's. The woman turned to meet his absorbed stare. Ichigo's lips opened upon noticing the empty, dark hole replacing her right eye. Her remaining orb was doused in a dim shade of grey; the tint was further dulled from wasted years spent in Los Noches.

"Thank you." the woman smiled and bowed slightly as Ichigo loomed toward his meal. He took in a large whiff as the enticing scent of steak infiltrated his senses. A deep bowl of rice rested beside the generous meat cutlet. A gleaming knife settled apart from the chopsticks; Ichigo frowned as he brought the pointed utensil in his hold.

_I suppose I better make this believable. _

The woman rotated to the Shinigami, her eyes flaring in shock.

"No, stop!" she commanded with a desperate hand.

_King, what are you doing? _A familiar voice inquired in dismay. _Are you fucking insane?_

Ichigo exhaled, his eyes narrowed in resolve. Recalling the location of an artery, life-threatening if slashed, pressed the edge deeply into his flesh. The blade of his knife smoothly danced across his skin leaving a thick trail of crimson lust. Thick drops plopped to the ground, gradually forming a puddle. The liquid became profuse, expanding across the ground as Ichigo fell to the ground face first from a combination of pain, exhaustion, and hunger.

They would _have _to heal him. He would gain entrance into Szayel's precious laboratory. No matter what sacrifice had to made, Ulquiorra's life would be saved.

"Someone help! I need help right now!" the woman wailed through the halls. Speedy footsteps and voices poured into the shadowy room as Ichigo quickly slipped into a hole of darkness, but this time there was an encouraging light at the end that ensured the fulfillment of his endeavor. If not, then he would die trying.

A/N: A big thanks to all my readers and reviewers (I don't hold out for the reviews, but it is a nice perk to hear some feedback). Also, thanks to Amaterasu77 for giving me the Fraccion idea for this chapter. Expect another update within the middle or end of this week. Maybe sooner depending on how this week plays out.


	9. Reunited

_I hope you're ready for a firefight  
'Cause the devil's got your number tonight  
They say "we're never leaving this place alive"  
But if you sing these words, we'll never die _–MCR

The divine whiteness of the elongated hallways surged Ichigo's senses with its vast brightness. His eyes braced forcefully as an unknown figure encompassed him with a snaking grasp. He gasped as shooting pain echoed from his arm to his torso from the tipsy rocking motion of the figure's rapid dashing. Abundant glowing liquid poured from his open gash as it relentlessly stained his impeccable uniform; it expanded to the man holding the Shinigami in his arms, tainting the ivory fabric with its despair.

Heavy footsteps followed closely as the dense sounds resonated through the corroder.

"What are we going to do?" a husky voice inquired, although not seeming panicked.

"Only Szayel can heal something like this on short notice!" the black-haired servant desperately trailed in the shadows of the other lower-class Arrancars offering their useless aid.

"We should tell Aizen about this immediately." the man holding Ichigo advised.

"There isn't any time! Szayel is working in his laboratory now, let's go!" the woman's single eye widened in urgency as she latched onto the man cradling the red-haired Shinigami. He jerked away from her constricted grasp; Ichigo groaned from the sudden motion but no one seemed to notice.

He annoyingly turned to meet the unwavering woman; her gaze hardened as her fingers curled into a fist. Several Arrancars met by her side as they penetrated the hefty man with their burning glares.

"Fine." he readjusted the barely conscious teen in his arms as he flash-stepped away from the daunting crowd. Arriving at the pink-haired scientist's bolted door, he bitterly kicked it with the ball of his foot leaving the structure to vibrate in its frame.

"What do you want?" a smooth voice cooed.

He calmly exhaled. "It's an emergency. The Soul Reaper boy hurt himself—."

"What?" Szayel ripped the door open; his eyes flickered to the man drenched in crimson lust.

"How did this happen!" he demanded with a disapproving yet anxiety filled tone.

"I—I don't know, I wasn't there."

"Excuses! That is something I do not care to hear! Give him to me now." he extended his arms; his eyes grew large when the man hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I suppose we should have kept a closer eye on him." His face transformed in regret. A demonic aura fell over the scientist's face causing the towering man to sink back in fear.

"Go inform Aizen about this disaster now." his voice burned like black cigarettes.

"Y-Yes Sir." reduced nearly half in size, the Arrancar transfused into a colorful blur as he vanished down the hall.

Szayel gawked emptily as if pondering how to handle the horrid situation. Ichigo let his arms clumsily spill over his body as he slipped in and out of consciousness from the pain—this wasn't playing out as well as he had planned. He cursed himself for being so impulsive and not eating before his risky mission was conducted. Aside from the stinging pain pulsing from his wrist, his vision was beyond blurry from depriving himself of food.

"Ichigo, are you awake?" Szayel slowly annunciated his syllables.

He clamped his teeth together; this wasn't going to work is Szayel suspected him of being awake. A delicate hand brushed at the thick blanket of orange covering the teen's closed eyes. His jaw tightened as he froze deadly still under suspicion that the pink-haired man knew he wasn't comatose.

Ichigo held his breath as he heard the door to his hopes being opened. A huge sense of accomplishment washed over his wounded body, feeling as if his plan was already on a road for triumph. His body was gently laid on a large rectangle lacking of any mattress covering. The chilly steel of the platform nipped at his fingertips; his heart nearly skipped a beat when he felt a warm thickness expanding under his arm. A melody of mumbles and sighs escaped from Szayel's lips as he rummaged through a nearby drawer.

"Shit, I can't find it." he sighed deeply as the rumble of his footsteps became fainter.

_Here's my chance. _

With dragging speed, the injured man leveraged himself from the high podium. His eyes restlessly glanced around the test-tubed, machine dense room until his coffee orbs fell on a familiar ivory-skinned ally.

"Ulquiorra!" he whispered loudly as he stumbled to the man with his arm firmly wrapped around his spilling gash.

"Ulquiorra, wake up!" he momentarily removed his hand from his wound to rouse him out of bed. He only earned a slight swaying movement from the limp body which was inflicted from his own force. Panicked as time was slipping away, he barbarically proceeded to rip at the cords burrowed under Ulquiorra's skin.

"Come on! Get up!" he pleaded.

Nothing.

Ichigo bit his lower lip in contemplation; a deathly pale light fell with a plague-like affection upon his motionless body. The red-haired Shinigami whirled his head to the opened door before bundling the wilting man in his arms. The pitter-patter of light footsteps was slowly getting louder, leading Ichigo to believe that the mad scientist was merely a few yards from his destination.

"Shit." his dark eyes fell on a rack of test tubes and beakers. He darted to the lab materials and raveled a slender, cylinder object in his hand. Hiding behind the open door Ichigo pounced once a blur of pink made its uncanny appearance in his periphs. With a swift thrust, the glass piece lodged deep in the eye of the Espada. He instinctively backpedaled while cradling his fresh wound; he blindly rammed in a collection of foreign specimen, falling into an unfortunate pool of shattered glass.

"Y-You bastard!" he screeched through the immense pain wracking in his cranium. A small trail of blood seeped from the impaled socket traveling straight to his gawking lips. Ichigo hastened from the lab dank in spilled cytoplasm; he turned a final time watching Szayel roll on the floor in agony clawing at whatever was in his reach.

He shook his head not even casually sorry.

"Ulquiorra!" he glanced around the corner, thankful that it was empty as a ghost town.

"What?" the pale-man's dull eyes hatefully flashed open.

"Y-You're awake?" Ichigo's speedy steps ceased as he stared in amazement.

"Fool, you better keep running." Ulquiorra warned in an icy tone.

"B-But you were awake the entire time?"

"Yes, and I do not appreciate you ripping those IV's from my skin." he grimaced with his arms crossing over his chest.

"Shut up. I don't think you have much to complain about considering I just saved your ass." Ichigo boasted, irritated that his hard, sacrificing work was going unacknowledged.

"Yes, in a manner expected from an imbecile." his emerald orbs wavered to Ichigo's bleeding arm.

Ichigo's eyes augmented in dismay, he was so caught up in the moment to even realize that he was practically bleeding to death. "I—I, but I had to get in the laboratory."

"By cutting an artery?" he shook his head disapprovingly. "You could very well die now."

"It had to be serious. If I had just stabbed myself than Aizen probably would have sent an average healer to fix the damage." he explained but Ulquiorra showed little interest as he bobbed up and down from the even running.

_Red Alert—Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo has taken the prisoner Ulquiorra Cifer and is in facility A of Los Noches. Capture the two, force will probably be necessary. Both are wounded but take caution while approaching. _

A strobing cherry light flashed through the halls as a deafening siren ripped through the air.

"Fuck!" Ichigo swiveled in a full rotation as devil shadows danced on the chalky walls.

"Don't act like you didn't expect that." Ulquiorra mused.

"My god Ulquiorra just shut the fuck up! I'm trying to think!" the loss of blood was finally starting to break down his ability to construct logical thoughts once realizing he came up empty.

"Well running for one."

"I swear, if you don't shut your trap—"

"There." Ulquiorra gestured with a nod of his head.

"What? That's just a wall. Did they mess up your brain or something?" Ichigo questioned in agitation.

"No idiot, its storage. Only the lowly Arrancars would know the location so let's take refuge."

"R-Refuge? We don't have time for that Ulquiorra. Besides, how would you know there's a storage closet there?" Ichigo probed impatiently.

"Obviously you are the one devoid of a brain. We will not get far in my or your condition so do what I say." Ulquiorra explained slowly.

"No." Ichigo waggled his head back and forth as he started down the hall.

"Ichigo! Get in the damn closet!" Ulquiorra jabbed him in the abdomen with a balled up fist. Ichigo gasped from the sucker-punch but was more surprised that his ally's calm composure cracked momentarily.

"Fine, how do I open it?" he cocked his head to the side as he examined the blank, average appearing structure.

Ulquiorra extended a steady hand and traced his nail along two parallel lines. Part of the wall elevated into the ceiling granting them access to the obscured aperture. Ichigo turned back to make sure their presences weren't discovered. The wall sealed off with an abrupt snap leaving the men alone in the swallowing darkness. Ichigo's hand slid across an adjacent wall until a protruding object stopped his hand. With a flick of his finger, artificial light flooded every corner of the small room.

"Put me down." Ulquiorra coldly demanded.

Slightly fearful the pale-man was on the isle of cracking, he granted his wish without second thought. Ulquiorra sternly placed two feet on the ground and eyed Ichigo as if seeing him for the first time.

"Come here." he instructed with a finger pointed toward the ground.

Ichigo shuffled toward the slender man although the larger part of his conscious warned the Arrancar was about to strike him. The red-haired Shinigami flinched as a quick hand snatched his wrist.

"You are such a fool. An injury like this can kill a human in a matter of minutes." Ulquiorra rambled as Ichigo rolled his eyes in tiredness.

"Well I'm not in my human form right now am I?"

"I suppose not, but this idea was rash, reckless, idiotic, unwise, and you're going to get us both killed."

"No I'm not. Can you just calm down for a minute." Ichigo lightly tugged against the snug hold but Ulquiorra failed to budge.

"I'm completely calm." Ulquiorra's lids fell over his eyes in spite.

"Whatever you say—Oww" Ichigo grimaced as a thin white cloth wove around his slashed arm. The bleeding momentarily seeped through the fabric but soon ceased.

"Quit complaining." he tied a fitted knot to secure his handiwork.

"How did you do that? It was bleeding so much before." Ichigo stared in awe as the pain began to dwindle as well. It was at least bearable now.

"I thought you were aware of my regenerative capabilities." Ulquiorra glanced up with parted lips awaiting Ichigo's reply.

"Well yeah, but I didn't realize you could heal others."

"I have never had a reason to use my regenerative powers for anyone else's benefit." his hand dropped to his side as it curled against his thighs. Ichigo rotated his wrist in his other hand and couldn't help but let a tiny smile stretch over his face. In a way he felt special that he was the first person that Ulquiorra decided to bestow his incredible power on.

Ulquiorra loped over to a nearby wall and slowly slid down with his head resting on the structure. His eyes fluttered shut as the remaining wounds on his abdomen sealed shut. Ichigo hesitantly inched toward the seated man and sat cross-legged with their bodies merely a breath away.

"That's really amazing." he bragged with a palm to the air. Ulquiorra glanced up with wide eyes upon noticing the high color in the red-head's cheeks displaying his returned hope. The corners of his mouth weakly migrated upward into an extremely, almost undetectable smile.

Ichigo returned the signal with a much larger grin. "See, what did I tell you? This is totally working."

Ulquiorra swayed his head after examining the storage closet in its entirety. "I'm positive that we can defeat Aizen with our excess of broomsticks and light-bulbs."

Ichigo chuckled. "Where did that come from?" he relished the joke considering the possibility of that ever happening again.

"I'm not sure. I might have hurt my head earlier." he solemnly glowered at Ichigo.

"Probably, hey, why are there even light-bulbs in here?" his body perked up.

"That's an odd question." Ulquiorra huffed.

"Well, I don't understand how there is electricity here."

"In our current situation you find most issue with the electric wiring in Los Noches?"

"Shut up, I'm just trying to make conversa—"a slender hand swiftly wrapped over his mouth. Ichigo thrashed attempting to throw Ulquiorra off.

"Someone's coming, be quiet." the pale-man removed Ichigo from his grasp and intently listened with an ear pressed against the wall.

"What are we going to do if it's an Espada?" Ichigo softly inquired.

"It won't be."

"But you knew where this place was so why wouldn't another Espada?"

His head jerked toward the man sprawled on the floor, pinning him with his threatening gaze that demanded Ichigo to truncate his investigative questions.

"But why?" Ichigo breathlessly asked unable to piece the information together.

"I consider every option Ichigo, that's what clever people do. Now be quiet!" he violently hissed.

Everything was quiet as church mice minus the speedy footsteps and the loud whishing noise brushing past the door as several enemies aggressively tracked after their prey. Ichigo let out a long sigh as the sounds passed. He could practically hear the blood rushing through his veins like a vengeful waterfall.

"Ulquiorra, I know why you were cast out of the Espada." he blurted, finally mustering the courage to spew the disheartening news. The pale-skinned man turned on his heels in astonishment.

"W-What did you just say?" he slowly asked.

"Aizen, he told me. He said you had to die." Ichigo convulsively gulped. "T-The hogyokou has chosen you as its primary master and it won't awaken under Aizen's rule. That's why." Ulquiorra brought a hand to his face, sighing through the cracks.

"That's preposterous." he stated in disbelief.

"No! It's true. Do you know what that means Ulquiorra?" he inclined his head upward and let his head oscillate.

"If we get the hogyokou then this fight is practically won!" his tone heightened in encouragement.

"Fool, that won't work." Ulquiorra negated.

"It has to. There is no other way." Ichigo stood to his full height and planted a sturdy hand on his ally's trim shoulder.

"You know what? You're the strongest and most intelligent person I know. Just think about it. We are only two people; we're going to need some sort of help. Everything is playing out perfectly. We just have to find the hogyokou." his hand gripped tighter as he lightly rocked the slender man. "It's our only hope."

"You're insane. We're going to find our zanpaktou and if the hogyokou presents itself then we will see what happens." Ulquiorra demanded. "No questions. That is our plan."

Ichigo sunk back as he was effortlessly shoved off his leader pedestal. "Fine." his eyes keenly scanned over Ulquiorra's repaired body.

He wouldn't want anyone else to have his back in their imminent battle besides Ulquiorra; he never forgot the luxury of Ulquiorra's comforting partnership. He poured all his trust into that single man. He nearly committed suicide for the Arrancar.

With his words, they could never die.

A/N: This update came a little later than expected. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed!


	10. Hell Will Decide

"_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "no's" on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark"_

"Ichigo are you ready?" Ulquiorra's calm voice cooed over his heightened nerves.

"Yeah, let's do this." emerald eyes solemnly pressed shut upon hearing the Shinigami's shaky words.

"Listen to me. Don't lose your concentration for even one moment; underestimating anyone under this roof will end your life before you know it." his tone, generally coated in indifference became extremely severe.

"I get it! I'll be careful!" his legs uncrossed as he pushed himself off the hard, unforgiving floor. Ulquiorra inclined his head toward the now-lofty man, hovering over his body.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Ichigo extended an open palm to the seated Arrancar. The ivory skinned man sighed upon feeling the eager power pulsing from Ichigo's fingertips—he sincerely hoped the Shinigami didn't plan on getting too caught up in the moment. He waved away at the gesture as he stared into the deep brown pools, vastly full of emotion.

He turned on his heels commanding the door to rise with his fingertips gracefully grazing against chalky walls. Ulquiorra whirled his head toward Ichigo a final time; a limp wrist pointed at the tanned-skinned man. Ichigo slanted his head to the side awaiting Ulquiorra's final words before the pending battle began.

"Stay close to me." an odd shiver reverberated down the teen's spine. Perhaps he was deflating the true capabilities of the Espada. Ulquiorra would have the most accurate information regarding their powers and the repetitive warnings slipping from his thin lips only dulled his courageous, high-and-mighty spirits.

Ichigo's dark pools, riveting on the floor uplifted to meet the pale-magic of Ulquiorra's face; the corner of his lips twitched upward as he fought a frown.

"I don't need a babysitter, I'll be fine."

"We will see." Ulquiorra casually called over his shoulder as he stared down the empty hall. The crimson strobe lights seeped into the open closet bringing the dark room to life with its liveliness. Ichigo's body tensed as Ulquiorra speedily took off without warning; his tattered coat tail lightly swayed, requesting a dance with the air.

"H-Hey, wait up! I thought this was a group effort—"Ichigo's lower lip dropped momentarily then his mouth closed.

"Get off of me you bastard!" a husky voice demanded through uneven grunts. "I already told you, I don't know anything!"

Grimmjow's hand inconspicuously glided to his katana but was ceased in its tracks with an abrupt snap. Ear-piercing screams and curses spewed with malice from his pain-distorted lips; he cradled his shattered wrist with his adjacent hand and hatefully glared into the shadowy jade eyes capable of any horrid deed. Ulquiorra's free hand harshly rose to the man's gullet, quickly winding around his thick neck while the Espada's complexion turned a berry blue.

"Trash, don't play dumb, I'm certain you know something that could be of some use." his voice was deathful melody.

"I don't!" he hacked convulsively; his fingers twitched under Ulquiorra's steely hold.

"Then you will die where you stand." his eyes blared up in warning. Ichigo awkwardly gawked at the unraveling scenario. Grimmjow struggled for his last breaths; his deadening eyes momentarily flickered to the Shinigami. Ichigo stood frozen; he had already been sucked in Ulquiorra's stark orbit and could only follow along.

"Okay!" Grimmjow cried out. Ulquiorra's fingers swiftly released from his throat; the sixth Espada gauchely fell to his knees as he took in greedy gulps of air. A rejuvenated flame sputtered in his electric orbs. His gaze alternated between the two bodies and finally laid on the slender Arrancar who so easily overwhelmed him.

"I'm waiting." Ulquiorra distantly stated with his arms crossing.

Grimmjow scowled as he examined his deformed, almost flattened wrist; he grimaced as the bones splintered off and ruthlessly poked at his flesh from the inside.

"I overheard Gin and Tousen talking. They said they would leave it to Szayel to seal the swords." his words came out in choppy syllables, often interrupted by coughs or grunts.

"The lab!" Ichigo interrupted with excitement.

"No, that's impossible." Ulquiorra titled his head to the snowy ceiling as if seeking guidance from the plastered structure. "I already looked."

Ichigo sneered upon recalling when he tenderly stroked his inky hair in desperate thoughts that his ally was barely holding on to the entity of life. That was a cruel move on his part; Ulquiorra could have at least given him some sort of signal that he was okay when he visited the lab with Aizen.

"Okay, then what do you propose?" the red-haired Shinigami brought a hand to his hip and leveraged his body to the right.

"We need to keep moving." a bright crimson graced Ichigo's face realizing that they actually had no sturdy plan to enable their escape. Of course with his cursed luck nothing would go smoothly.

"W-What! And you said I was going to get us killed?" his arms crossed under his tone chest as he shook his head fervently.

"Shut up." Ichigo took a step back from the punitive words. Ulquiorra lowered to one knee and proceeded to slide Grimmjow's weapon from his pant loop. "Here, take it." the sheathed sword soared through the air; Ichigo effortlessly caught it and stared in skepticism.

"You bastard—"the blue-haired man spat clustered blood as a sharp foot planted in his stomach. A noticeable dent materialized in the pious wall as Grimmjow crashed to the ground now unsure of which wound to clutch at.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ichigo rested the stolen weapon his shoulder.

"It's better than nothing. Let's go." wide coffee orbs glued to the man's white back in awe. Feeling the feverish heat of his stare, Ulquiorra promptly rotated around. "What are you waiting for?"

"N-Nothing, I'm coming." Ichigo gave an almost pitiful look to the wounded man caught in the crossfire. He shook away the useless feeling (or at least he knew Ulquiorra would say that); his grasp tightened around the sword as he avidly followed after his ally's quick sonido. The only thing audible was the breathy whisper of their footsteps, madly echoing through the hallway without the slightest intention of remaining stealthy.

_King, I hope you know you're walking into a death trap. You are never going to get out of this alive. _

Ichigo's footsteps came to a sudden halt. Suddenly feeling faint, he threw a hand over his forehead while using a local wall for support.

"What's the matter?" Ulquiorra whirled around and took several small steps toward the troubled teen.

"Don't worry about it. I just haven't had anything to eat in a while." emerald eyes narrowed; he studied his heaving chest and unsteady composure seeming ready to crack from the smallest provocation.

"Do you need to be carried?" Ichigo's teeth sunk into his lower lip. Feeling his face burn hot, he jerked his head from the concerning stare.

"Don't be ridiculous." he frowned as he started ahead of Ulquiorra. The pale-man readily caught up as he ran alongside the Soul Reaper. His breath hitched as the demonic demo of his voice failed to wane.

_Why don'tcha' let me take over for a bit? You're just going to fuck us all over. _

Ichigo squinted one eye shut attempting to block out the sinful tone.

"Why are we going this way?" he inquired upon recalling this was the direction of Aizen's personal room, luckily his breath-crushing spiritual pressure wasn't detectable at all. Despite the faint joy, his other half continued to coax him to the other side—despite himself, the side he scorned so much that it was beyond words. His brick wall reinforced with a cocky attitude and near-arrogance was instantly sent crumbling by the wretched voice.

"I'm sure at a time like this Aizen has brought it upon himself to guard the zanpaktou." Ulquiorra stopped as if suddenly realizing something important.

"Wait. Shinigami have direct connections with their zanpaktou, correct?" he brought a hand to his face feeling invincibly stupid for not realizing that crucial fact earlier. He awkwardly sighed and let his gaze fall on Ichigo who stood off in a stupor.

"I suppose that's true, but I really suck at that kind of stuff." Ichigo hung his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Ichigo, you have to figure it out quick." his breath sucked from his lungs.

Coming closer to Zangetsu would merely awaken his hollow's destructing urges even further—of course he would never think to tell Ulquiorra that at the very moment he was struggling just to maintain consciousness over his own body.

"Are you listening to me? It's your soul; you should be able to detect it."

"Shut it already! I'm trying to concentrate." Ulquiorra's fingers curled into a loose ball, unappreciative off Ichigo's testy tone. Ichigo wiped at his forehead, glistened with a sheet of sweat.

_Come on King, don't act like you couldn't use my help. What's the problem? It seems like you have already started to embrace what you hate most. Take a look at Ulquiorra—he's exactly what you're afraid to become. _

Unable to suppress the powerful entity, his dark iris transformed into a citrus ring of gold. He brought a hand to his face and summoned his mask in an attempt to hold his hollow over.

_You are such a fool! Fine, I will wait just because I'm anxious to see what your idiot brain has come up with. But when I do creep to the surface you will regret it. _

"This way." he pointed to a neighboring wall in a gurgling tenor.

"Very well." Ulquiorra stepped back, taking in Ichigo's new form in its entirety. He had never seen it so close before; it was quite obvious that the Shinigami was reluctant in using that technique but desperate times called for desperate measures. A slender finger pin-pointed to the wall as a lively lime cero penetrated layer upon layer of wall.

Both men leapt through the crusted, hastily-made exits as they sped toward their destination.

"We're getting closer." Ichigo assured as he dodged Ulquiorra's simultaneous doom blasts.

At last, an elongated blade silhouetted against the darkness and the powdered debris of the shattered barriers. Ichigo couldn't help but let a large smile play behind his veneer. With a flick of his wrist, the mask dissipated into air. He dashed to his weapon and ran a delicate hand over its edge.

"Be careful, it could be a trap." Ulquiorra warned as he eyed the olive casing of his own weapon. Refusing to heed the warning, he snatched the sword into his longing grasp. In a way he felt that he had betrayed Zangetsu in agreeing to use Grimmjow's katana if a dangerous situation presented itself, but once again, their situation was marginal. The massive energy throbbing from handle displayed its high eagerness for battle. It was almost as if Zangetsu wanted the coppery tang of blood to touch his lips; the feeling was foreign to Ichigo, but he was exhilarated that his zanpaktou spirit hadn't lost hope in him yet.

"What are you waiting for? Pick it up." Ichigo dropped Pantera with a loud clang as it wobbled across the floor.

"Right." Ulquiorra guided the slick case into his nearly destroyed sash and sighed. "Let's make our way outside." more wreckage crashed to the ground and several strata's later, the gleaming crescent moon doused them with its stagnant elegance which could easily satisfy an artist. Particles of sand washed into the air almost seeming like departed souls.

"Isn't it odd," Ichigo angled his head to the obscured blackness. "that we haven't run into any Espada yet?"

"It is. That's why we're going to hide underground for now." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. He wouldn't consider taking refuge in the world of the living or even in Soul Society. He would only be dragging his friends into an unwinnable firefight.

"I'm quite surprised that you two have gotten this far." a bragging voice caroled through the wind. The crystallized trees swayed in an ominous melody, telling a sore tale of the many souls annihilated by Aizen's ruthless wrath.

"Aizen," Ichigo growled under his breath; he blinked toward Ulquiorra to make sure he was close.

"My quatro, I never imagined you go to such extents to rescue your "friend". After everything I have given you? Without my assistance, you will simply rot like all the other worthless hollows." Ulquiorra straightened his posture but quickly realized he wasn't the one being addressed. Ichigo's feet felt like they were stapled to the ground. Ulquiorra's pale complexion had whitened even further as the feeling of being replaced finally sunk in.

"I'm not your quatro." his tone was barely audible over his trembling chords. Ulquiorra stepped before Ichigo offering him his protection. He took in a large breath while finally having the opportunity to face Aizen. That damned man had been his master for so long, yet it felt almost reprehensible to insult even the soil under his feet.

"This doesn't have to end in bloodshed Aizen. Ulquiorra is returning to the world of the living with me. The hogyokou won't recognize him if he's residing in a different universe." Ichigo meandered around the pale-man, subtly fighting for dominance. He felt slightly ashamed for resulting to a compromise with the bastard but in his current condition, it was only a matter of time before he was consumed by his alter.

"You are the only one who can prevent bloodshed Ichigo; you do not have to worry, I will not take your life. I understand this was a mere lapse in judgment. You have been blinded by Ulquiorra's manipulations. He cannot help you like I can.."

"Come here," Aizen motioned to Ichigo with his hand held out.

"Now." The voice was terrifying and sent waves of miniature spasms down his spine, the sensation never completely faded even as the seconds continued to elapse.

"I refuse." Ichigo bleakly stated.

A dark aura swirled around Aizen, suddenly the air became more thick and humid, nearly crushing the shaken teen with its fierceness. Aizen's mahogany eyes narrowed to the point that his pupils were barely visible. He took in a prolonged breath.

"Ichigo, I have much planned for you—more power than you can even comprehend."

Ichigo's hands rested against each side of his thighs. He intently listened to each word that slipped from Aizen's tongue. For a brief moment, his gaze assembled solely on Ulquiorra as he attempted to read his expressionless face.

Aizen continued, with his voice slowly rising.

"Now listen to me closely. If I kill you where you stand, it would simply mean I wasted my time bringing you here in the first place. Do you understand what I'm saying? I made you into an Espada, I am granting you power. You will never evolve yourself into anything better without my help. You belong to me, and you will not leave this place. You're too valuable to the me. I'm giving you one more chance to come back willingly."

This time Ulquiorra's emerald eyes bonded to Ichigo; he could practically hear his anxious blood rushing though his contracting veins as he sorted his words.

"If you refuse, expect to be captured and treated as a prisoner. You will be dragged back to Los Noches by me personally, in chains." The threat painfully resonated in Ichigo's mind. Hard lines creviced over Aizen's brow, tainting the stark features of his face.

Ulquiorra rested a hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou, his timeless eyes blackening in detest. Ichigo smirked; there was an indescribable sense of scornful solidarity between Ulquiorra and himself, against them all—if he died fighting alongside with Ulquiorra, then he could accept that.

"Fuck you Aizen, I'd like to see you try." the blood thirsty metal of his sword gleamed with deaths intent against the radiating moonlight. Aizen's frown deepened although the Shinigami's reaction wasn't unexpected. Ulquiorra followed suit and angled his elbow into a large 'l' as his sword vibrated with the same objective. Two blades concurrently pointed at Aizen while strong faces refused to back down.

"That's just wonderful, but I won't be your opponent. My blade will not be sullied with that of a traitor and a piece of garbage." Ulquiorra's teeth clasp together in wrath, outlining his defined jaw bone.

"Starrk, Barragan, Halibel." three figures separated a few yards apart, flashed to the desert. A small dust cloud fluttered in the air from their sudden appearance.

Ichigo's hazel-nut pools nearly went cross-eyed as they sputtered between each Espada. He was clueless regarding their abilities but one thing was for certain—these were the top three. It was going to take a miracle and a half to save them both.

Ichigo backpedaled to Ulquiorra's side, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Bankai!" a gigantic mist of uplifted sand whirled around his body, cloaking him and Ulquiorra from the absorbed eyes. A death-plagued blade stretched from the sand-papered cloud; with a diagonal slash, the dust lowered to the ground.

"Ichigo you truly are a fool. What part of you honestly believes you can defeat my best warriors?" the Shinigami glared past the Espada in irascibility.

"I allowed you two to find your zanpaktou just so this wouldn't end miserably." he paused. "For Ulquiorra that is; I will at least grant you a death on the battle field while you are swinging your sword until your eyes fade and existence leaves your lifeless body." his hate-filled eyes glowered after hearing the empty proposal.

"I thought I've said this before, we're both making it out alive." Ichigo confidently announced.

"I see. Well I am eager to witness how you plan to do that."

"Getsuga Tensho!" a blast of cerise-colored pressure chased after the enemies. "Unngh." a sturdy blade pressing against his own momentarily caused him to lose his footing. Endless green eyes sunk into his own; Ichigo couldn't help but be lost as they instantly revealed her tragic, sacrificing past.

"Back off!" he growled with a robust thrust. Her blonde hair carelessly pirouetted with the wind. Ichigo felt an immediate assault on his senses as the callous clashing of blades sounded in the distance. Starrk half-heartedly swung his blade at Ulquiorra who dodged in a stylish manner, although it appeared that the Espada's blade merely missed him a millimeter each time.

"Ulquiorra—!"

"I'm your opponent, it would be unwise to take your eyes off me." she spoke in a husky yet suave tone.

"Damn you,"

"I will not waste my time and commend you for your choice. Aizen has simply ordered me to capture you."

"Shut up—" his brow twitched. "Getsuga—"

"Ola Azul!" golden spiritual pressure gathered at the tip of her blade, instantly outmatching his crimson glow. Ichigo gasped as the lemony light concealed his vision. Battered head on, Ichigo gawkily rolled across the sand until a gemstoned tree halted him in his tracks. He sluggishly elevated himself with shaky elbow as Halibel used sonido appearing before him with her undaunted strata.

"I wasn't expecting that." he professed while wiping at a thin trail of blood skirmishing under his lower lip. He couldn't help but let his eyes hover toward the elderly man quietly standing far across the plains of sand. If he wasn't fighting then what was he doing here? Backup maybe? It made the hair on his neck stand up in eeriness; regardless of aged appearance he was estimated to be of the strongest.

"I suppose you are as dumb as you look." she scowled as her hand wandered to the zipper of her blouse. Ichigo's breath was whacked from his lungs as a certain coyness fell over his face. One tooth at a time, the larger fragment of her hollow remains became visible through the thin cloth. A bolded three grappled Ichigo's direct attention.

"T-Three?" Ichigo inquired.

"Don't act as if you have hit some sort of jackpot." she replied, obviously offended by Ichigo's reaction.

"I don't think that. If you're ranked above Ulquiorra then you must be strong."

Her head gravely lowered to the sand; her messy blonde hair fell into her face, cloaking the skeletal portion of her mouth. "Flattery is nice, but this ends now."

Ichigo braced his hands around the hilt of his sword.

"W-Wha—?" Unable to register her colossal speed, the body of his weapon was caught inescapably between her double-bladed katana. His shoulders desperately shifted as he struggled to release himself from the hold.

"Barragan, now." she demanded.

"Rot, Arrogante." Ichigo biceps loosened as a child based nightmare came to life before his eyes—although the sight was far more disturbing than a typical skeleton which droopily hung out in the local biology room in his high school. In his boney hands, a large scythe rested limply. Ichigo's mouth gawked open, unsure how the huge weapon was supported with his fleshless limbs. He was certain, this had to be the primera Espada; never before had he ever been frozen in fear from a spectacle alone.

"Come on Barragan, we don't have all day." Starrk tiredly called from his battle.

"Respira," a purplish whisky cloud radiated outward from all directions. Ichigo whispered something incoherent after realizing everything the death breath touched transformed into nothingness, dispelling in the air before it touched the ground. Starrk shied away from the attack realizing that even he couldn't avoid the assault.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo dropped his weapon and flash-stepped past Halibel's extended grasp. "Come on!"

"You fool." Ulquiorra stared in awe at the fast-approaching cloud. "Why didn't you stay behind?"

"Because you're my friend! I would never leave one of my friends behind!" Ichigo wailed.

"Enclose, Murcielago!" Ichigo was left in a haze as a hand meandered under his stomach, anchoring him close to Ulquiorra's trim, wiry body. His eyes defiantly compressed shut as a merciless wind whipped his face. It felt like they were _flying? _Ichigo slowly let his lids retract upward.

"Oww," Ichigo flinched as something sharp penetrated the skin on his abdomen.

"Sorry." his grasp slightly relaxed but the hold was still sore.

"But my sword," he shifted and attempted to flex his arms but they were tightly pinned to his body. He pursed his lips in thought already knowing they couldn't return for his weapon.

"We can't go back." Ulquiorra's black hair swayed back and forth as he convulsively glanced over his shoulder; the destructing particles crept closer by the second. Ichigo winked an eye in discomfort as Ulquiorra clinged Ichigo closer to his body like a bashful child.

_King, I keep explaining the same thing over and over again. Just face it, you need my help. _

"Shut up." he buried his head toward Ulquiorra's squeezing arms.

"Who are you talking to?"

_If you won't accept it, then I'll just have to show you. In Hueco Mundo we're on my turf. Sorry to inform ya', but you can't subdue me any longer. _

"No—"he let his head oscillate as his tangerine hair fell in a smooth sheet over his weakening eyes.

"Ichigo, who are you talking to?" he inquired more firmly.

"P-Put me down," the Shinigami's breath was languishing and an irksome buzzing sound resonated in his eardrums. Ulquiorra gave a regarding glance to his ally who was rocking within his hold. "NOW!—Unngh." his head trashed rapidly and he cried out in jarring agony.

"What's wrong?" he craned his neck down; a foreign, thick liquid gradually leaked from the teen's chest, freefalling to the sand below. Ulquiorra felt something in his chest sink from the disturbing dripping noises escaping from Ichigo's heart.

"Impossible." Ulquiorra muttered as he dreadfully stared into the hellish black eyes manifesting toward him.

"Ichigo! You really are a hopeless case!" The pale-man gasped as the hollowfied soul managed to slither from his full-bodied grasp. A vigorous force crashed into Ulquiorra's rib; the demon slowly pulled his blood-soaked hand from the Arrancar's abdomen. In shock, Ulquiorra released the man from his hold. He quickly turned to retrieve his ally but noticed that Barragan's attack had ceased its pursuit.

"Interesting, I didn't consider the process would ensue so quickly." Barragan scratched the bottom of his chin as the demon shadowed after the skeletal figure.

"Yo!" Ulquiorra's eyes augmented realizing that the clear, almost mucus-looking fluid had hardened on the Soul Reaper's skin, showing little intent of detaching. The crescent moon glimmered through the new void in Ichigo's chest.

"Greetings." Barragan called as he perched his scythe upon his frail shoulder; he narrowed an eye after analyzing the cocky, crocodile smile spreading over the hollow's face. Not even a small slither of mercy shone through the mounds of his perfectly crafted teeth.

"It appears I'll have a good time with you." Hichigo scanned the figure once more and grinned with sick delight.

"I see." the boney man glanced toward Aizen, thinly requesting how to handle the unexpected situation.

"I still want him captured." he nodded at the hollow.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Barragan bowed slightly.

"You? Capture me? Unlikely." he rocked on his heels, cackling loudly. "This is just fantastic. You see, it's not too often I get to let lose like this." his tongue tantalizingly unfolded.

"How laughable," Barragan smirked. "it appears that you have been preceded by your own ignorance."

"Che—"he became a large, chalky blur; with an unforeseen kick, Halibel was sent flying across the palatial fields of Hueco Mundo. She snarled loudly as she quickly regained balanced on a single knee. Hichigo snatched his zanpaktou and began to effortlessly swing the blade by the elongated chain.

"That's fine. I'll kill everyone here." he declared with cheerful condescension; nicotine-stained eyes angled toward a mortified Ulquiorra who was modestly covering the recently-inflicted puncture wound; rubicund liquid seeped between his slender fingertips, sharply smoldering against his ghastly pale complexion.

"Everyone." he repeated in an abrasive tone as his malicious smile jerked at both corners of his lips.

A/N: Questions, comments or concerns?—leave a review, I definitely like to hear what my readers think. I hope everyone enjoyed. Once again, I will attempt to update as soon as I can.

Oh, for anyone that likes RenjiXRukia I am gearing up to create a new fic surrounded by them. I think they're adorable and I'm pretty excited about it. So just keep a look out for that for the next couple of weeks if interested. Much love, Metroidgirly(:


	11. Slipping Time

A great peal of laughter rippled through the tense air as the ivory skinned replica of Ichigo whirled the chain of his zanpaktou on his index finger. The crystalline trees glimmered under the lopsided moon and unevenly shook from the rapid wind emanated from the demon's malicious reiatsu. An onslaught of grained sand pricked the goer's sight. Halibel grimaced as she leveraged a hand to shield her eyes from the dust.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Aizen exclaimed in his smooth, baritone voice. Another blood-curdling shriek erupted from the depths of the hollow's esophagus.

"May I ask what is so funny?" The brown-haired man titled his head while amusement struck his features.

The shock on Halibel's face wore off, leaving annoyance in its absence. This newbies overwhelming sense of confidence automatically left a sour taste on her lips. Those types never lasted too long.

"Well Aizen," the ex-Shinigami smirked as the demon drifted forward. "I think I want to kill you first. Everyone is always going on and on about how powerful you are, and the thought of being in the same room as you is enough to scare Ichigo shitless." Yellow eyes shone under the gracious moonlight, illicitly craving violence.

"But ya see, I sorta have a dilemma." The corners of his mouth lowered and eventually crafted into a slight frown.

"That one over there is spewing some pretty powerful spiritual pressure. I'm not sure who I want to kill first." He jabbed a finger in Ulquiorra's direction.

Usual alert eyes dimmed in confusion and pain. The grin returned on the hollow's face, with lines fanning from his narrowed eyes. Ulquiorra tensed causing the stiff fabric on his chest to crackle slightly. His hand wrenched over the large puncture in his abdomen; on any occasion, the ivory-skinned man would have no problem healing the wound, but the last week of abuse and agony was finally beginning to take a toll on his body. Even an Espada could only take so much.

Dark brows slanted down over slightly bulging eyes. Impatient breath filtered through his thin black lips while his other hand searched for the hilt of his katana. Subduing the hollow was a questionable task, but what was he supposed to do afterwards? Aizen, Halibel, and Barragan, all extremely capable warriors surrounded the terrain, so where would he take refuge afterwards? What if Ichigo's alter couldn't be controlled, would killing him be the only option? His contemplation locked him in a vise—each calculation, every possible scenario had to be considered. Killing the creature was the last option he would take. It would mean he had failed as a friend. The only friend he had ever had. The title rung oddly in his mind; he had to push back the notion to grin at the preposterous term.

"Ichigo—" his voice was gruff, trying to hide the pain radiating from his stomach to his toes.

"Ichigo?" The creature repeated in a mocking tone. "And I thought ya were one of the smart ones. At least that's what the King thinks. It really is unbearable having him inside my head." He let his head oscillate from side to side . "Regardless, Ichigo isn't here anymore, so we can have our fun!"

Ulquiorra's eyes grew larger from Hichigo's repellant expression. His jaw locked as he continued to cram and consider the different methods of safely capturing Ichigo and escaping Aizen's scornful subordinates. There had to be at least one way, but sparing the violence was certainly not up for concern. The Arrancar mentally kicked himself for even considering that method and wasting his precious time.

Aizen knotted his fingers together before his sternum and gestured with a warm nod at the remaining Espada with their shoulders anxiously leaned into action.

"Please relax and enjoy the show." Both bowed in unison and sonidoed to their master's side.

Halibel's golden eyes shifted to the Shinigami in search for an explanation, but quickly shied away once his adhesive glower stuck to her own.

"Don't worry, this situation spawns little damage. The way the things stand, Ulquiorra will be destroyed by this hollow and Szayel will have a new test subject." The blonde folded both arms under her chest and stared across the dusty plains searching for any remorse on the hollow's face but came up empty. Aizen was right. Ulquiorra would either perish under the beast's hands or they would obliterate each other. Time would tell. Aizen exhaled in a large gust that nearly curled into a yawn as he continued to observe.

"Ichigo," he hesitated for a moment then the rest of the words came out surely. "I know your there," A modest chuckle was heard past the hollow. The diverse emotions that painted the statue-pale face served as the highest entertainment so far. Funny, the most calloused Arrancar decided he wanted to have what no other hollow had—a heart. Most interesting indeed.

Lemony eyes dulled in irritation. "I told you, he's gone." Ulquiorra's mouth dumbly dropped as the figure turned into a ghostly blur and then nearly disappeared.

Sparks flew as the two blades violently clashed. Jade pools twitched as Ulquiorra attempted to distribute the massive force releasing from the other's katana. He never recalled Ichigo possessing this amount of strength; moreover, the spiritual pressure was absolutely different. The smell, taste, and feeling spoke of no indecision or uncertainty. Simply bloodlust.

His eyes surveyed the white skin nearly sparkling against the reflection of his sword. He searched for the familiar sun-gilded tint of Ichigo's body, but only came up with the grisly complexion, near to his own. The demon broke into a bout of macabre hysteria as he was obviously overpowering the worn out Arrancar. Ulquiorra broke away from the confrontation and nearly dropped to a single knee once free from the assault. Hichigo slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed in exasperation.

"What? You're just gonna' run away? I swear, Ichigo has a real warped opinion on you, my friend." Rooted in place from tiredness, Ulquiorra's gaze wavered to the sand hoping he had missed some sort of solution to this horrible problem.

There was always _that. _But would it be too much of a strain on his already weakened state? The hours of being strapped and hooked into machinery nearly drained him of all his energy, not to mention the effort it took to rectify Ichigo's stupidity. He held back the urge to roll his eyes at the fool's escape plan.

He wrenched himself upright; his knuckles turned snow-white as the grasp on the hilt of his katana snaked tighter. He moved forward with stiff unbending legs, readying himself to face the enemy. The tight features of his face loosened into a placid state.

"Come on!" Hichigo glared at him pointedly. The bleached shihaksho stood out fiercely under the sheltering darkness. Ulquiorra blinked hardly to make certain tricks weren't playing on his eyes. He willed his lips to move but closed them almost immediately, thinking better of whatever he was going to say. Talk was cheap, mindless beasts such as the one before him had no interest in any words the Espada could possibly speak.

"You don't look like yer in that good of shape to fight." Golden irises scanned over the broken form. The man's thin chest rose and fell in a broken rhythm of ragged breathing. Ulquiorra swallowed hard and adjusted the grip on his katana preparing for what he had hoped wouldn't result in.

"Isolate, Murcielago." His lips were set in dissatisfaction as a swirl of black beams encircled the wiry frame. Sick delight gleamed in Hichigo's eyes in what was promising to be a decent fight. Probing eyes from the observers couldn't help but gawk at the former Espada's release. Black wings jousted from the cloud of dust while a snowy horned helmet made its uncanny appearance under the darkness. The opposing hollow repositioned himself subtly into a defensive pose as a spear of green light materialized in the man's hand.

Emotionless eyes bored into the others head, seemingly have no regard for the outcome of the battle.

"You're gonna' hafta get serious if you want to live." He warned in a brittle voice.

Ulquiorra solemnly closed his eyes, disregarding the empty threats. Breaking down the hollow's soul would eventually allow Ichigo to gain sovereignty over his body, but break the body too much and the teen would suffer irrevocable damage. Such a tedious task.

"Ya' know, I was thinking about giving you a quick, easy death, but now that stupid look on yer face is just pissing me off! I'll make sure to make it nice and painful." He shuttled a devious eye as if he were proposing a deal that couldn't be passed up.

"This will not last long." Ulquiorra stated in a tone, blistering in authority.

The bat-like form disappeared with the wind and materialized behind the shocked hollow. Just in time, his elongated black blade halted the glowing spear. Hichigo clenched his teeth, and a tiny shudder rippled through his frame from the unexpected strength. He twisted his torso in different directions attempting to gain control. He desperately stared into the relentless green orbs which were now penetrating him with their burn.

A pain exploded in his rib cage from a harsh kick. Instinctively he reached down to inspect the wound, but was sent soaring across the sandy fields.

"Damn you." A spreading plain of lamentation crossed his face, altering his cocky expression. A cowardice color blustered in his cheeks upon surveying the Espada once more. Did he even have a chance against something like that? The brow deprived of every confidence furrowed in frustration.

"Bastard!" he spat out before Ulquiorra ghosted behind him and raveled a steel hand around his throat. The hollow had a hint of a smile on his face as he whirled the ebony katana at his enemy. With hesitation, Ulquiorra's pale hand smashed on the others, simultaneously shattering the wrist and stopping the hollow in its tracks. He would have to apologize to Ichigo later for resulting in such barbaric tactics.

"G-Get the hell offa me!" he feverishly clawed at the hand as the oxygen began to whish from his lungs. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the creature's futile attempts to escape his grasp. He continued to squeeze the breath from the body, watching as the fire in his eyes dulled to a mere tingle. The clawing ceased as his hand merely latched on to his wrist. Eventually the hand fell into the dust while his golden irises dimmed into a more brownish shade. Ulquiorra felt his chest stutter after catching a movement from the corner of his eyes. He snatched the unconscious body from the sand and retreated back as a blade missed his head by a centimeter.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath upon noticing Kurosaki failed to come to. It was still the pale-faced monster cradled in his arm. His hands dangled limply past Ulquiorra's arms ensuring the creature would be out cold for a few minutes.

"You didn't think we would just let you get away did you?" Halibel cooed. "Because you would be very wrong, indeed." The air became more tense and humid as the blonde intensified her spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra noticed a finger twitch from below. It seemed he had bought less time then he thought.

"I don't have time for this." The ex-Espada muttered as he held his spear in a threatening stance. Halibel held her katana before her body as her lips folded behind her teeth, a low growl erupted from her gullet.

"You don't have much time period." She declared boldly.

Ulquiorra's eyes blared up in anticipation of ending the battle shortly. He pursed his lips, considering the outcome of transforming into his second release. His bones and ligaments were already creaking and straining from the pressure. He was nearly certain that metamorphosis would end in his tragic defeat.

The bones of his knuckles appeared as if they would tear from his skin as he tightened his grip. His tormented face lowered as he jammed his weapon into the sand. A simulated tornado whirl winded across the entire geological strata. Halibel turned her head away from the onslaught waiting for the figure to emerge from the dust.

"You cannot hide forever." She said over the incessant whishing. She rattled around as the sand began to clear.

"W-What the hell? Where did they go?" She met Aizen's gaze for the tiniest part of a second, then looked down as if feeling there escape was her fault.

"It appears they have gone underground." Aizen acknowledged, although admitting defeat didn't twang in the slightest in his tone.

"Are we going after them?" Barragan questioned.

"No, Ulquiorra is exceptionally well at concealing his reiatsu. It would be fruitless to pursue after them right now. Szayel has designed a prototype that is capable of pinpointing spiritual pressure in any location. If the Menos or Gillian fail to kill them, then I will bring it upon myself to extinguish their existence."

"Okay." The boney man rested his scythe on his shoulders and placed a hand on his hip.

Aizen exhaled a faint breath and turned on his heels towards the fortress of Los Noches. Halibel and Barragan followed several feet from his shadow.

…

Ulquiorra nearly threw the unconscious body on the hard ground and collapsed several feet later. The cool moss felt refreshing on his face and the other exposed parts of his body. He had reverted to his original form; what was left of his clothes clung close to his sweating body like a second skin. He slithered a hand between his head and the moist ground and sucked in a gust of air. The broken man couldn't will himself to move, the staggering grief that buckled around his joints absolutely prohibited the notion.

Jade eyes skipped to the ivory body; the twitches and groans were becoming more defined. He would be waking soon and would probably be ready for a fight. He frowned, causing the lines on his face to harden. His eyes squinted before he leveraged himself up from his elbows. The change in pressure caused his brain to pulse like a neon sign.

His sandaled feet padded to the hollow; he knelt on one knee and began to strategically rip shreds out of the hollow's shihaksho. He wove the fabric between the body's wrists, knees, and ankles—eventually the beast would tire himself out and Ichigo could rise to the surface. He could wait. Time meant little in Hueco Mundo, he barely noticed its passing.

…

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open upon hearing ear piercing shrieks. He would have thought someone was being brutally stabbed to death, but rolled his eyes as Ichigo's alter finally came to. He squirmed from the binds and rolled on his side, spitting venom at the Arrancar who wore a careless look on his face.

"You bastard, let me go!" Ulquiorra shifted, letting his back rest on an uneven rock. The creature let out an impatient breath as lids swept over the man's green orbs.

"Don't go to sleep! Hey! Are you even listening to me?" He momentarily stopped struggling and centered his frustration in a heated glower. Ulquiorra's chest swelled with a deep breath as he folded a hand over his abdomen. It seemed that the wound had still not closed up. A small puddle of blood began to form on the ground between his crossed legs. The golden eyes lit up again.

"Sure are a tough bastard, aren't ya?" He chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but maybe I do see it now."

"See what?" Ulquiorra's tone iced over in annoyance.

"I get why Ichigo looks up to ya so much." He grinned a wide, face-stretching smile.

Ulquiorra's eyes peeled open. "Return his body."

"Che, guess I lost my chance before didn't I? You see, I don't have that much patience and being all tied up like this isn't what I had in mind." He inclined his head up to make sure the Espada was paying attention.

"I won't repeat myself." Ulquiorra replied.

"Fine, but don't think we won't meet again." The threat echoed around his being.

He chuckled in another bout of madness and slammed his head to the ground. Ulquiorra adjusted his position, studying how the snow-white skin, tanned into its familiar tint. Black and orange seeped into the white. Finally, familiar hazel-nut eyes wearily shed open. Tiredness turned to confusion.

"What the hell?" He tugged furiously against the bonds and desperately stared at the up-wrenched Espada. Something fierce especially burned in his wrist causing him to cease the struggles.

"The hell is this shit?" He demanded.

"Oh," Ulquiorra let out an audible breath as he ushered himself to the bound Shinigami. Ichigo's eyes widened as he unsheathed his sword and pressed his eyes together tightly as the cool metal kissed his skin. His arms fell to the ground, he attempted to push himself up but found his body completely drained of all energy.

"Rest, your wrist is broken." The white-skinned man instructed, hoping the churning behind the binds didn't further the injury.

"Uh, Okay. I guess it kinda hurts. You should probably take your own advice." Ichigo swallowed hard as Ulquiorra shot him a glare. "It's just that you look really messed up." His nerve endings tingled in recognition upon seeing the dripping wound on Ulquiorra's stomach.

"I—I did that?" he became deathly pale. He grabbed ahold of his own wrist and cringed.

"Don't worry about it." he slid down the wall of the rock and rested his head in one of its craters. He opened his eyes again and noticed the glower of disgust in every line of the teen's expression. "I mean it, rest."

"Can't sleep." He rolled on his back, examining his injuring behind the silhouetted darkness.

"Such a fool," Ulquiorra muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Even in this condition, you find enough strength to bicker." Ulquiorra shook his head in disbelief.

"Huh?" Ichigo rose up, ignoring the different wracking in his muscles.

"Come here." His eyes widened but he followed demands and nearly crawled the distance. "I don't want you getting the notion to explore." He brushed a hand over the teens head and nudged him in his lap. Ichigo's eyes fluttered from the touch; he was too tired to protest anyways. The coolness actually felt pretty good against his skin. Something icy circled over his shattered wrist. He heard the Espada let out a breathy sigh as the pain in his wrist began to fade. Stupid idiot. He should take his own advice and save his strength. He attempted to ignore the coppery smell of the crusting pool of blood a few feet away. Ichigo sighed deeply and let his bodily demands take over.

Ulquiorra noted when the teen's breath became more deep and even. Only a few hours of sleep and they would have to move on. Aizen would be hot on their trail after the preparation was complete.

A/N: I don't know if this bothered anyone, but usually when Ichigo's hollow takes over, just the mask and his voice change. In this story, his physical appearance completely takes on his alter. I know this is pretty ooc, but Aizen did mention his hollow would gain complete sovereignty. Just thought I would explain that little tidbit. Anyways, sorry for any grammar mistakes, or OOCness.

Also, sorry it took forever to update. I have been lacking motivation lately, and have been pretty busy with work and preparing for otakon. Not really an excuse, but I'm full of them regarding my reasons for not updating.

Expect an update (god knows when), well kidding, but probably within the next two weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviews the story and adds it to their alerts and favorites list. Feel free to review, ask questions, or provide constructive criticism. I will try to reply to all of them. Everyone have a good Independence Day!


	12. Savior

Eyelids heavy as steel began to slowly open and close with pathetic weakness. The youth was nearly certain his eyes were open but the darkness was the same regardless. He placed a shaky hand before his face and began to roll the joint in his wrist. Strange, the feverish burning from before had dulled to a mere stiffness. The prickling from what he assumed was shattered bone fragments ceased to poke from the inside of his flesh. The disorientation from sleep was slowly dispelling as the rustling sounds and the thick, humid air of the foreign area became more distinct. It wasn't like the thin oxygen above, everything felt stagnant and unrefined about this air—it made him feel like he needed to take a bath immediately, to wash free from the disgusting particles.

Tiny mewing noises slipped from the red-head's lips as he mustered the gumption to rise. Something exceptionally inviting cupped his dense head, urging him to sink deeper into the pillowlike entity. Ichigo's eyes sluggishly fell to the left, surveying what could be seen past the fabric of blackness. Nothing in particular caught his interest—simply blankets of moss and thickets as far as the eye could see. He forced his breath to become shallow as he focused in on the brief sounds of motion; his eyes shot open upon catching a movement from his peripheral sight.

"What's wrong?" The voiced shot his nerves, causing his heart to ripple inside his chest. Ichigo's head jerked to the right and pinned to the timeless eyes of a statue. The youth's lower lip drooped a little after noticing the discrete black bags under low, almost-defeated jade eyes.

"I think I heard something." Ichigo's jaw locked while Ulquiorra's features remained placid. The teen attempted to elevate his body but a stiff tightness in his lowerback cut him short. He rolled his eyes, disgusted with the breakability of his being—some much for his name meaning the protector, he could barely keep himself kicking. Black brows lifted a bit while an encouraging hand lifted him upward.

"Oh," Emerald eyes sparked to life as they entailed every square inch of the forest.

"Should we be concerned?"

"No, everything seems to be alright."

"If you say so." He replied with uneasiness dripping from his tone while his gaze scoured over the horizon. Ulquiorra inconspicuously glanced around, making sure nothing slipped past his impeccable eyes.

"We need to keep moving."

"What? Is something after us?" He twirled a nervous finger around the hem of his shihaksho, sure that whatever was rustling through the woods either wanted to devour or rip apart their limbs.

"Possibly," His eyes widened, somehow believing Ulquiorra was answering his thoughts.

"Can you be a little more descriptive?" The teen's legs began to stagger unsurely as he hovered over the frail, sitting man. He extended an open palm, gesturing to help him stand.

"No, I cannot." A pale hand waved dismissively. Ichigo listened to the ragged symphony of cracks from the man's body as he wrenched himself upright.

"Why the hell not? I'm not a child, I can handle whatever you need to say." His fists balled up, causing his knuckles to turn snow white. Ulquiorra glanced up as the youth stomped his foot to further emphasize his actions, or achieve the opposite effect.

"I can't say anything for sure, but the fact remains that we should get going." He deadpanned while approaching the teen. Ichigo flinched backward, leaping on the offensive—although he was young, he possessed more than raw ability; he could take care of himself. He knew Ulquiorra was hiding something. The oblivious tendencies that once battered his skills were bettered to some degree with his experience.

"Tell me!" He screeched.

"I don't know a way out." There was defeat in his tone. Thin black brows creviced in hindrance; the teen had a tendency to expect any and all answers from the Arrancar. He was an exceptional intellect, but wasn't God. Why did the boy put so much trust into him anyways? All he knew was searing pain and destruction. A creature born in the ashes of despair, where no amount of light was shed knew nothing of friendship or comradery. Yet, here he was.

"Well whatever, we'll figure it out." The lines around the pale-man's face crinkled, giving him a much older appearance. That was much easier said than done.

Ichigo huffed an exasperated breath. "You use to not do this," Orange locks fell across in a thin cover as he stared at his feet. "Stop being so doubtful, we've been through worse."

"Tch," He rolled his eyes, this boy spoke to him like they were pals since the beginning of the Earth's creature. It sent his stomach churning, he was thankful it was empty or the pangs would have been more horrid.

"Tch nothing," Ichigo mocked with hands plastered on his hips.

"Ichigo, stop." He demanded in a strained tone as a vein pulsed above his eye. His iron patience was starting to rust and somehow the teen failed to notice. It was almost as if Ichigo enjoyed watching the Espada flounder. Yes, he screwed up and didn't know a way out. It was the best escape option of the time. Taking things step by step wasn't working. He needed time to plan, but their time was being truncated by the second. How much time had they taken to rest again? Was it already too late? Was Aizen lurking around the corner, eager to pounce and take their heads? He sure hoped not.

"You can't boss me around!" His lips pursed tightly, waiting for a calm response but a strangling pressure cut off his air supply before another syllable could be spoken. He couldn't remember the Arrancar jumping him, just a white blue before his puny eyes. "Get off!" He twisted at different angles under the wiry body, although in a weakened state the Espada still had absolute control over him.

"No, you listen to me. We tried your plan and it absolutely failed. Perhaps I grossly overestimated your abilities and shouldn't have put any trust in you. I suppose that shows how intelligent I am." The teen began to squirm with his eyes pressed shut. They opened abruptly and glossed over in pain.

"Asshole." Ichigo muttered as the constricting hand loosened and merely held him in place. "In case you haven't noticed, it's _you _Aizen Is after."

Emerald eyes widened, grasping the subtle meaning—it felt like he had just been kicked in the gut, scratch that, stabbed. Something loud and hot began to pulse behind his ear, thumbing to an erratic pace. Shock locked him in a vise. What he said was true, yet somehow it needed to be said aloud for him to know. Who could he kid? He did know, he merely shoved the doubt in the back of his mind, hopeful the reluctant emotions would never crawl to the shorelines of his conscience. The emotion caused exponentially more fear then the truth the boy spoke. Nihilism. Emptiness. Something must have gone dreadfully wrong in his brain for this to have happen. When had anyone, devoid of a heart, become overwhelmed with anger, jealously, sadness, remorse, happiness. Stop.

He grimaced then quickly composed his face. Ichigo studied the crinkled white fabric of the man's back as the Espada rose and began to saunter away. His loose hands bumped off his hips and swayed further to the side. The man looked like he could collapse at any second. Sadness.

"H-Hey wait, I didn't mean it." The tough-guy façade broke as he grudgingly stalked after his ally. "Damn, I'm sorry. So you're gonna' get sensitive all of a sudden?" The padded paces of the Arrancar echoed softly through the elongated trees as he ignored the Shinigami's desperate words. The kid could insult him all he wanted—he deserved it. He exhaled deeply when a hand grappled onto his shoulder, shaking him faintly. He had half a mind to just punch the hard-headed kid in the mouth but it was probably best to refrain from extremes. Anger.

"Whether you meant it or not is irrelevant. The words you speak are true." The teen's lower lip pressed out a little as he listened to the cold tone. "It is my fault you are in this situation." Remorse.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I understand it clearly, it is you who are confused, or at least hazed by denial."

"What denial?" He spat back instantly. "Well!" His eyes probed, waiting for an answer.

He hesitated a moment, as if searching for the appropriate words. "You truly are an idiot. Even the weakest Shinigami wouldn't be such a fool as to befriend an Arrancar." He spoke the words peacefully, and for a moment, Ichigo saw a different person in his face. One that have given up.

"I never claimed to be the smartest Ulquiorra, but you are my friend and I'm not going to let that bastard kill you. I am not in any denial. I know the costs of protecting you and I accept them fully!"

"Fool." He struggled to remember how to open his eyes, or maybe he didn't want to face the confident youth before him. He didn't want to see those victory gleaming eyes, although no battle had been won. All they had achieved was failure, yet the boy couldn't see that.

"Ahh! I finally found you two!" A chipper voice fluttered. "I swear this place is absolutely mind-numbing. I've been lost for hours! I probably wouldn't have found you two if you weren't screaming so loud." Ichigo nearly leaped out of his skin, fearful that a more dangerous individual had found them. Luckily the cheerful tone and striped hat gave away the figure emerging from the darkness.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Ichigo glared pointedly at him and emphasized the last word.

"As they often say in these situations, long enough!" He giggled with such freedom, obviously unaffected by the tense atmosphere.

"Bastard." Ichigo mumbled.

"What? Here I am to rescue you two and I don't even get a thank you hug?"

"A disturbing thought," Ulquiorra added.

"Still room for humor I see." The olive-cloaked man folded his hands resolutely and squared his shoulders. "Come on, let's return to the world of the living."

"We can't. The other's will be drawn into this mess."

"What does it matter if the war starts a little sooner than we thought? All preparations have been made. By the way, sorry it took so long for me to find you guys. Ulquiorra hides his reiatsu so well, and it's not like I could shoot off any warning signals of my own without catching Aizen's attention." He smiled, just a tiny movement at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah well, don't worry about it. We would have figured our way out eventually."

"Unlikely."

"Tch," Ichigo looked at him with what appeared to be half admiration and half desire to throw his fist into the man's face.

"That all depends on what would happen to you first—either succumbing to starvation, or being devoured by the creatures in this place."

"Shut up,"

"You have all the time in the world to argue when we get home, so come along." He made a peaceful gesture with the palms of his hands.

"Fine." He scowled at Ulquiorra with dehydrated eyes. "You heard him, let's go." Sandaled feet remained nailed to the ground.

"Ulquiorra!" His lip twisted to the side ruefully. "C'mon, we're leaving."

"No, I have decided to stay." The stiffness in his shoulders refused to let up. Ichigo trudged toward his direction and raveled a fist around what was left of his clothes. There was no hint of bluff in his hard, mineral-like gaze.

"You're coming," He declared in a deep tone, despite the worry that now plagued his mind.

"Unhand me." With a quick snap, he snatched the sun-gilded wrist. He thought the boy was acting as his knee's instantly buckled under his body. Instinct kicked in and he let the Shinigami cull into his chest. The body seemed to rattle silently in his grasp as he fought for consciousness. Ulquiorra met Kisuke's gaze for a quick second then it jerked to Ichigo. His hazel-nut eyes remained glued to the man's chest, unable to struggle against the lucid state of his body. The teen attempted to push himself away, but even the bones in his fingers refused to respond. Everything was dead, like a fried computer screen. He could only wait until he was repaired by the professionals.

"He's just exhausted." Kisuke placed a hand on his hat, hiding his eyes.

"I know."

How was it that his resolve could be broken so quickly?

It would be better for everyone if he just left and never came back. Then Aizen would give up his pursuit on Ichigo and everything would return to normal, at least for the humans. What business did any humans truly have in this winter's war? It was baffling that the Gotei 13 nominated those weak warriors to fight along their side. Pawns—that's all he could make sense of. True, the red-haired girl possessed a superb healing ability, but it wasn't much better in comparison to Soul Society's experienced healers. He thought process paused.

Ichigo would still fight in the war, so perhaps it wouldn't make any difference if he decided to stick around longer. Somehow, this over-rationalization was all he could use to force his feet to move.

Kisuke could see the debating on his features. It was like he was attempting to solve a complicated calculus equation in his head.

"Are you ready?" Impatience dawned on his tone. "Do you know how long it has been since Ichigo has eaten?"

"I don't." The lines around his eyes crinkled into tiny spider webs as he glanced down at the drained body. He was sure the Shinigami had refused all food given to him in Los Noches. Not unexpected, but still a stupid move.

"Then we should take care of that." The faint, timid raps of their footsteps sounded through the forest, lighting bouncing off the walls of trees. Ulquiorra stayed several paces behind the Shinigami, certain the man had more of an idea where they were going then he did. Once hollows were sucked underground, there was no way out, but the scientist probably had something up his sleeve—or else he wouldn't be here. Although each black path they took seemed the same, eventually the streaking moonlight pierced through a thick bushel.

"Pretty impressive right?" Kisuke perked up. The shock on Ulquiorra's face wore off, leaving annoyance in its absence. The man's cockiness was beginning to wear thin on his nerves. They ducked and nudged through the pointy plants and eventually the monotonous sand glimmered under the moonlight. The sky crackled as a passage to the world of the living was pried open.

"At last." Ulquiorra's thin chest enlarged as he took in a breath of relief.

…

Ulquiorra drew his body completely straight in the cushiony chair that kept trying to refuse his firm posture. His face twisted into a frown as he unwillingly slid back down into the leather seat. How long had it been since he was forced to stay in this cooped up room with Ichigo? The teen showed little intention of waking since their arrival to Kisuke's residence. Ulquiorra's gaze wavered to the steaming bowl of broth on a nearby side-table. He didn't particularly have the desire to eat—more that he was thoroughly convinced he would upchuck whatever touched his stomach. Kisuke guaranteed all his wounds were completely healed, somehow he felt worse than before. That man was leaking lies out of each corner of his teeth.

A low groan emanated from Ichigo's parted lips; he blinked away from the bowl and let his stare bore into the teen's head. He titled his head up, memorizing the crackled patterns of the ceiling. Then he moved on to counting the seconds between the Soul Reaper's breaths. He studied how long it took for the steam of the bowl to dissipate into the air, thickening the taste of the oxygen swirling around his body.

"Hey, what's up?" Ulquiorra jumped slightly, his brilliant, slightly wide eyes flashed over. Ichigo flopped an arm toward Ulquiorra, motioning for him to come over. The pale-man gave him an acknowledged nod and loped toward the bed.

"Eat." He demanded.

"Yeah, sure." The low set corners of his lips raised—not quite a smile or a frown. At least the boy wasn't going to be stubborn. He turned on his heels and settled the luke-warm soup in the boys lap. The bed creaked mournfully as he shimmied his way up the head board.

"So, is everything good?" Ichigo's eyes sheepishly pricked up at the Arrancar.

"Depends what you consider good." Ichigo sighed, of course he would get a super broad answer.

"We're not dead so that's good."

"True."

"So, how did Kisuke find a way out, I kept dozing off." His cheeks flushed slightly, recalling his place in Ulquiorra's arms.

"I'm not explaining the entire voyage."

"I'm bored, I need something to take my mind of things." He picked at some stray dirt under his nails.

Ulquiorra massaged a place on his eyebrow. "I will not be serving as any entertainment. You need to rest."

"Don't you ever just talk?" Ulquiorra chomped on his tongue to make certain nothing hurtful slipped out. Still, he was drained, and the teen had a question jumping on the heels of all his answers.

"No."

"Well what do you enjoy?"

Casual conversation was it? Ulquiorra closed his eyes, he never had to endure this type of torture.

"Do you like fighting?" Ichigo showed his teeth, displaying his anticipation of an answer.

"No."

"Then why do you?"

Silence.

"Everyone has a reason." He raised a brow, finishing the Arrancar's answer anyways. "It used to be for Aizen right, so why do you fight now?" Emerald eyes blinked twice, his awareness splintering.

"I suppose I do not have the answer." That was a first. Ichigo titled his head to the side and rubbed his eye with his forefinger. Nervous fidgeting, Ulquiorra presumed. Well at least he wasn't the only one who felt extremely out of place in this conversation.

"Maybe I should put it a different way. Why are you in this room right now, when you could easily hop in a gigai and be on your own? There is nothing anchoring you to this fate to fight Aizen."

Ulquiorra gulped, trying to shove the lump in his throat further down. He knew the answer now, but weakness was threatening in his voice. He made his tone gruff to conceal it.

"Why the hell else would I be here in this Shinigami's home?" He mumbled in a slightly malicious tone, or was in embarrassment? Ichigo inclined forward, examining how the ivory skinned puffed to a slight shade of pink.

"Okay." Ichigo relinquished him of that question. As amusing as it was to watch the stoic man squirm like a fish out of water, he would move on. "What was it like living in Hueco Mundo before you met Aizen?"

"It's going to be a long night isn't it?" Ulquiorra almost moaned in grievance while Ichigo plunged a soup into his bowl.

A/N: I'm not going to lie, I have somewhat written myself into a corner with this story and now I'm unsure where to go next. As far as updates go for "Broken", it might be a while until I can come up with some fresh ideas. I will likely extend on some of my other stories, or create new ones. As for my dedicated reviewers, if you can think of any additions to this story either PM me or drop it in a review. I would sincerely appreciate it, but other than that, I apologize for future late updates for this story if that is the resulting case. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, or OOCness.

Thanks to everyone who reviews the story and adds it to their alerts and favorites list. Feel free to review, ask questions, or provide constructive criticism.


End file.
